Armações Pirlimpimpin
by Bia Landgraf
Summary: Uma fugitiva. Três jovens. Por trás de uma briga existe uma profecia. Juntos, numa aventura romântica e misteriosa,adolescentes diferentes irão à busca de uma lenda.UA[InuKag,SanMir,SeshRin]
1. Velhas Amigas

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso.Pois essa fic é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Primeiro Capítulo:**

**Velhas Amigas**

* * *

**Revisadapor Dama 9**

* * *

Estava uma tarde fria e com um leve nevoeiro.O vento balançava as folhas das árvores de Tókio.Apesar de estarem na estação do Sol, há algum tempo o clima estava dando muitas voltas. 

A essa hora muitos jovens saíam da escola e outros iam a ela.Uma senhora passeava com seu cachorro.Vários casais conversavam entre si, ao lado de um senhor que entrava numa lanchonete.O habitual dia de cada cidadão japonês.

Num certo bairro.Na mesma rua.Especificamente na frente de um prédio, dois jovens, sendo um deles, um yokai, conversavam.Ou melhor.Discutiam...

-Deixe de besteira e vamos logo Miroku!

-Nós temos que esperar a Sango, Inuyasha!

-Houshi...- Inuyasha suspirou impacientemente - o que tem de mal nós irmos apenas até o ponto de ônibus espera-la!

-Mal nenhum!Mas a gente podia espera-la...

-Só que a Sango está demorando demais! – agora já gritando. – É só irmos até o ponto de ônibus!Vai agilizar as coisas!

-Quanto mais tarde chegar melhor... – respondeu sossegado.

-Você tá com medo de ir a prisão?

-Eu não!Por que eu teria medo de ir lá! – Miroku perguntou sem encara-lo.

-Ahhhh, não sei...- respondeu inocentemente.Inuyasha começou a rodeá-lo devagar desconfiado – Quem sabe porque está com medo dos presidiários te encararem feio...?Ou então quem sabe porque alguns gays poderiam tentar te...assanhar...?

-Mas é claro que não!- rebateu o "monge"

-São presidiÁrias.- intrometeu-se Sango que acabara de chegar, dando ênfase no A.

-_Árias?_ – Questionaram os dois.

-Algum problema?

-Nenhum...É até melhor, o clima fica mais agradável.- Miroku aliviou-se.

-Tava com medo, hahaha! - Inuyasha caçoou.

-Tava nada!

-Tava sim!

-Tava nada!

-Tava sim!

-Será que dá para vocês ficarem quietinhos por um segundo e deixar eu falar! – Sango gritou com os olhos fulminando os dois.

-Sim senhora.- os dois.

-Se vocês tão achando que vai ser um momento legal, podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva.Qualquer que seja a prisão, não é um lugar bacana.E não é porque são mulheres que vai ser diferente.As maiorias das mulheres lá são lésbicas, para sua informação Miroku.E você Inuyasha, não dá pra usar suas grosserias lá.

-Feh!

-Falo sério.O clima lá não é bom.Já se imaginaram presos lá?

-Ai Sangozinha, como você tá séria!

-Primeiro.Se você me chamar de Sangozinha de novo, você tá frito, Miroku – este engoliu seco – Segundo.Eu não estou séria.Acabei de ler essas coisas numa revista. – explicou com um sorriso.

Os dois caíram pra trás.

-Não creio nisso Sango...- disse Inuyasha.

-É...Vamos logo. – apressou Houshi desapontado.

Os três estudantes se encaminharam até o ponto de ônibus, e logo já estavam subindo em um.Em direção a uma prisão feminina de Tókio, para uma pesquisa, que seria utilizada no colégio.Sendo os três do segundo ano do colegial.

Inuyasha Nadeshiko, Miroku Houshi, Sango Taijya.Um trio de amigos.

Sango, a veterana do colégio, está lá desde o maternal. 16 anos.Tem cabelos castanhos até a cintura.Dona de um corpo esbelto e cheio de um temperamento forte, sendo vítima dos _ataques_ pervertidos de Miroku.E apesar de não admitir, tem uma enorme paixão pelo galinha.Ela nunca contou ao Miroku, nem Inuyasha sobre seu passado na escola.Onde existe a razão por não ser a _mais_ respeitada no colégio.

Miroku é mais para calouro. 16 anos.Entrou no primeiro ano do colegial e logo se tornou amigo de Inuyasha e Sango.Tem cabelos negros que apesar de curtos são presos num pequeno rabinho, usa brincos.Possui o apelido de Houshi ou Monge, por causa do sobrenome e por ser o contrário de um, mas é muito educado.É muito bonito, e famoso entre as garotas, por ser um galinha, sempre pedindo a elas para terem um filho dele.Ele nunca consegue.Apesar de tarado, tem uma paixão pela Sango.

Inuyasha, também é um calouro que entrou junto com Miroku, no primeiro ano. 16 anos.É um hanyou e por esta razão nunca teve muitos amigos.Dono de cabelos prateados que vão até a cintura, com duas orelhinhas de cachorro.Possui um temperamento irritante, por ser irritado fácil - por irritar também - e ser muito grosso.Mas sabe ser gentil e amável.É namorado de Kikyou a qual ama muito.Apesar de ter uma certa desconfiança dela.

Desceram do automóvel lotado.E passaram a observar a velha construção.A denominada cadeia.

Eracinza com uma sensação suja.Certas partes aparentavam um estádio de futebol abandonado.Era visto ao alto da "torre"buracos quadriculados com pequenas e grossas grades.A tão famosa cratera, que dá a vista dos prisioneiros.Onde se vê o nascer do Sol quadrado.

Miroku olhava incrédulo, para as paredes antigas e Inuyasha apenas olhava para ele com graça.

-Vamos logo.Não temos o dia inteiro.- chamou Sango quebrando o silêncio observador.

Dirigiram-se a entrada.A começo, mais moderno.Uma campainha era localizada na parede, supostamente para se indentificar.O que foi feito.E em seguida o feio portão preto se abriu, dando a passagem aos jovens.E se encaminharam a recepção.

Um lugar realmente mais velho do que aparentava do lado de fora.Um balcão empoeirado era atendido por uma jovem ruiva sorridente, que tentava encontrar alguma coisa no meio de vários papéis com rabiscos indescritíveis.

-Ah! – exclamou a moça de cabelos laranjas - Aqui...Deixe-me ver...Sango Taijya, Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha Nadeshiko...Alunos do colégio Sengoki Jidai.Vieram para pesquisa não é?

-Sim. – Sango confirmou.

-Ótimo.Bom, se não se importam, vocês serão guiados pelo presídio por uma presidiária.Mas não se preocupem, ela é uma pessoa muito boa.Mas aviso que ela tem gostos amorosos diferentes.

Uma jovem, até que bonita, de cabelos negros presos apareceu à porta.Usava um uniforme bege, especifico da cadeia.

-E aí Ayame?Quer ajuda?

-Eu já ia te chamar.Sabe que não pode vir aqui.Bom, essa aqui é Kaoru. Kaoru, esta é Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.Sem gracinhas, por favor, vieram fazer uma pesquisa e você vai dar uma volta com eles.

-Ok.Prazer!- disse sorridente, olhando especificamente para Sango.

-O prazer é todo nosso.- amenizou Miroku.

-Então vamos colegas.Aqui entramos na quadra esportiva. – falou enquanto passavam por uma porta, que dava um lugar que existia a luz solar.Porém envolto de arame farpado impedindo uma fuga.

Um lugar espaçoso com uma arquibancada meio quebrada.Três quadras poliesportivas desproporcionais e com cores desbotadas, separadas por árvores secas que dava ao lugar em clima mais _natural_.

Algumas pessoas, que definitivamente não aparentavam serem mulheres, jogavam futebol em uma das quadras.Na outra, vôlei, e a terceira quadra estava vazia.

Havia presidiárias assistindo aos jogos e outras conversando entre si.Todas iguais com suas vestes beges.

Não era um jogo bonito de se ver.No futebol eram mal encaradas, com cabelos curtos, demonstrando a vontade de serem "machos".Outras, já eram mais femininas, apenas com cabelos soltos ou presos.

Tudo muito obscuro, sem risadas.Algo competitivo demais.Tristezas e mágoas nos olhos.

Foram muitos e muitos detalhes acrescentados a pesquisa do trio, com a ajuda de Kaoru que contava sobre coisas que acontecem, sobre a vida de cada pessoa, de como praticam esporte, entre outras coisas.Tudo muito duro e denso, como imaginado.

-Bem o que vocês acham de ir agora para as celas?Lá vai ter bastante coisa para contar.

-Ótimo, por mim tanto faz – Inuyasha respondeu sem importância.

-Será que dá pro senhor ser mais delicado Inuyasha? – Sango sussurrou repreendendo.

-Feh!Como quiser.

-Deixa ele, Sango, ele vai aprender com os chutes que ele vai levar na vida. – Miroku tranqüilizou.

-Mas você não aprende com tapas não é Houshi? – reclamou o hanyou.

-Ei! – Agora, o safado não tinha como negar...

Subiram ao lugar onde ficavam as celas.Era um corredor imensamente comprido.Paredes brancas, celas pretas e ao final dos lados do corredor uma janela de mesmo tamanho das que viram do lado de fora do presídio.E o grupo se encontrava no meio, onde era localizada a escada para a quadra e recepção.

-Existem ainda, muitos corredores como esses.Nos outros andares, mas é aconselhável darmos uma olhada nesse.O outro pode ser um pouco arriscado...Algumas mulheres não aceitam visitas. – avisou sorrindo sem graça - Se importam em ficarem por aqui?

-Imagina, que isso!Não há problema aqui... – respondeu rispidamente o _monge_ suando frio.

Seguiram a direita onde já era visível as pessoas com celas abertas, passeando pelos corredores e conversando entre si.Algumas outras estavam fechadas com pessoas dormindo ou papeando com os colegas do cubículo.Era realmente tranqüilo.

-Espera aê gente - os três, agora não contendo Sango se viraram – Err...Kaoru, você poderia me dizer onde fica o banheiro?

-Hum...O de visitas eu não faço idéia...Mas desça pelas escadas, vá até a recepção e pergunte a Ayame, que saberá te dizer.

-Ayame?

-A ruiva.

-Ah é!

-Nós vamos estar rodando pelo corredor ok?

-Ok.

E Sango desceu correndo.

-Ela não é uma graça? – dizia inocentemente a "guia" olhando para o teto.

O.O

Inuyasha e Miroku olharam a mulher, incrédulos.

-Tá, tudo bem.Vamos continuar garotos.

Continuaram andando pelo corredor, enquanto Kaoru contava histórias da prisão.Inuyasha olhava atentamente tudo, até que resolveu perguntar.

-Vocês são todas assim, por esse lado? – questionou, interrompendo as _interessantíssimas_ histórias da presidiária.

-Assim como?

-Hum...Meio...Que gosta de...

-Mulheres? – completou a jovem com naturalidade.

-É!

-Por esse lado, existem, algumas e poucas que gostam de homens.Eu já gostei de garotos.Mas o tempo que a gente passa aqui, com tantas mulheres, faz confundir nossa cabeça, e acaba tornando inevitável.Acontece com muita gente.E mesmo que a gente não queira gostar de mulheres, fica um negócio nervoso, se resolvermos mudar, torna-se algo que não dá pra controlar.

O.O

-Puxa... – os dois surpreenderam-se.

-As mulheres que gostam de homens se isolam sabe?Elas não querem nem saber das lésbicas. – falou triste - E pior que elas são tão bonitinhas! – disse com os olhos brilhando.

-É mesmo? – Miroku questionou interessado.

-Infelizmente. – respondeu a prisioneira tristemente.

-Ai, ai...Agora o Miroku vai querer conhecer elas...Já tô até vendo... – suspirou o meio-yokai.

-Pois estão com sorte! – Kaoru exclamou sorrateiramente.

-Quê? – os dois exclamaram confusos.

-Quer dizer...- repensou com a mão no queixo, pensativa – Qualquer um que viesse teria sorte... – agora, nem ligando pros rapazes – Ela é a única mesmo...

-É a única que gosta de homens? – o "monge" exclamou.

-Não!Tá maluco?Eu heim... – a moça voltou a mão no queixo e agora pensava em silêncio.

Os dois se entreolharam confusos.

-Do mesmo jeito estão com sorte! – disse levantando o punho para cima.

o.o'

-Será que dá pra traduzir o que você tá querendo dizer? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Aé! -?- Bom, é que como eu disse, essas mulheres não gostam e não permitem a nossa presença, mas existe uma!

"A prisão ta afetando o cérebro dessa coitada!" -Uma o quê? – Miroku perguntou, agora, bem confuso.

-Uma mulher ué!

-E-DA-Í? - Inuyasha repeliu impaciente.

-E daí o quê? – a garota perguntou inocente.

-Grrrrrr...Garota, você falou que existe uma...?- disse mexendo as mãos como se pedisse algo.

-Calma Inuyasha...- tranqüilizou houshi.

-Calma uma...!- suspirou – Ok, fala logo, Kaoru.

-Da garota né? – sem esperar resposta prosseguiu – É que ela, apesar de dar uns foras bem legais, ela por enquanto é a única, _menos _chata.As outras são mais grossas e violentas.E sim, ela gosta de homens...Mas é meio esquisita...

-Esquisita?- Inuyasha replicou curioso.

-É, ninguém sabe porque ela está aqui.Ela é menor de idade.Mas é claro, isso são fofocas, não sei se é verdade.Ela tá aqui há pouco tempo.Mas...

-Mas...?- os dois.

-Kami!Ela é linda! – disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

o.o'

-Então vamos até a maravilha!- quase gritou o houshi com os punhos no ar feito super man.

Dessa vez Kaoru, olhou assustada para ele.

-Miroku...Você não tem jeito...Vamos logo garota, a Sango nos encontra...-virou o hanyou, já acostumado com os atos vergonhosos de Miroku.

-T-tudo bem então...

Ainda espantada, a presidiária guiou-os até uma cela.Normal, só que um pouco menor.Havia um cama aparentemente dura e desarrumada.Uma mesinha que ficava entre dois bancos.E mais atrás da cama existia uma porta entreaberta, que provavelmente seria um banheiro.

Era igual às outras, mas só havia uma garota.Que parecia ter a mesma idade dos estudantes.Ela estava agachada, tentando puxar uma bolsa que parecia presa debaixo da cama.

Kaoru tossiu, tentando chamar a atenção da púbere.

-Ai!- exclamou caindo no chão de susto.

Olhou para a trás e viu quem era.Levantou rápido limpando as roupas beges.Era uma moça jovem mesmo, com madeixas negras meio azuladas, dona de olhos azuis escuros.E possuindo um corpo esbelto com muitas curvas.A olhar de muitas pessoas, incluindo a dos dois garotos e da prisioneira, muito bonita.

-O – tossiu – Olá!- deu um meio sorriso desconfiado - O que quer aqui Kaoru?

-Calma!Não vim dar cantadas não...

-Ótimo...Está progredindo...

-Ôôôô...Sem grosserias.Esses dois rapazes e mais uma garota vieram fazer uma pesquisa.

-Prazer senhorita - Miroku se abaixou beijando sua mão, o que a fez corar.- Miroku Houshi, prazer.

-Hum...Kagome Higurashi, o prazer é todo meu...E você?- disse olhando para o hanyou.

-Inuyasha Nadeshiko.- respondeu agora olhando nos olhos dela.

-Prazer.Bem...Sejam bem-vindos, a essa desgraça.

-Credo Kagome...Fica falando essas coisas pra visita.

-Você gosta da prisão?- perguntou secamente.

-Não!

-Então, não vamos mentir não é?

-Ai...Que seja...Então por que não conta por que veio aqui na cadeia?

-Eu tenho cara de que vai sair contando pra alguém que acabo de conhecer?

Os dois apenas olhavam a discussão.

-Então conta pra mim.- disse se aproximando.

-Eu heim!Sai pra lá mulher!...Eu não tô brincando não!- Kaoru voltou onde estava.

-Que mau-humor.

-Você queria o quê?

De repente Sango aparece bufando por ter corrido e foi ao lado de Kaoru.

-Pufff...Ufa!Encontrei vocês!Então o que foi que eu perdi!

-Essa aqui é a Kagome, Sango.-Miroku apresentou.

-K-kagome...?- esta,que estava olhando as unhas levantou a cabeça.

-Ahn?Ah!Olá...Sango.

_**Continua...**_

_

* * *

_

Cá estou eu...

Eu sei, eu sei.Esse começo foi bem confuso...Não que os outros não serão.Mas eu vou tentar esclarecer as coisas mais tarde...

Gente, aquele depoimento lésbico, foi parecido de um que minha mãe entrevistou.Então não é minha mente ok!Sem preconceito please...

Eu também sei que é muito parecida com outras fics.Mas posso afirmar que ela surgiu na minha mente devido acontecimentos.

Vai ter alguns mistérios e segredos...Acho que mais no fim.Mas não vamos adiantar nada!

Essa é uma das fics que eu estou mais me empenhando...Espero, realmente que gostem.Acho que essa será um pouco melhor que a Uma família.E aviso que esta fic não tem nada a ver com Peter Pan e ela não focará muito a cadeia.Muita coisa vai rolar...

Quero agradecer exageradamente a Dama 9.Jéssy, muito obrigada.Mesmo...Pelas ajudas e por revisar esse capítulo.E claro, sem esquecer as aulinhas passo-a-passo!Nem sei como agradecer...Então qualquer problema, estarei aqui.

Beijos.

Bia Landgraf


	2. Más Lembranças

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso.Pois essa fic é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Segundo Capítulo:**

**Más Lembranças**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**De repente Sango aparece bufando por ter corrido e foi ao lado de Kaoru.**

**-Pufff...Ufa, encontrei vocês!Então o que foi que eu perdi!**

**-Essa aqui é a Kagome, Sango.-Miroku apresentou.**

**-K-kagome...?- Kagome que estava olhando as unhas levantou a cabeça.**

**-Ahn?Ah!Olá...Sango.**

**Fim do flaschback.**

* * *

**Revisada pela Dama 9 **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Más Lembranças**

-Ei!Vocês se conhecem? – Miroku perguntou, cruzando os braços, um em direção a Sango e outro a Kagome.

-K-chan!

-Sango...

Sango corre até Kagome e a abraça.A prisioneira, apesar de querer dar uma de 'durona', cedeu ao abraço e deixou que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos.

Inuyasha, Miroku e Kaoru apenas se olhavam e não entendiam _bulhufas._

-Ela adora me deixar no vácuo não é mesmo? – lamentou-se o Houshi.

-Com certeza... – Inuyasha afirmou ainda confuso.

As duas se soltaram e Sango, agora chorando, segurou o rosto de Kagome entre suas mãos.

-Onde você andou menina?Por que é que você foi embora sem mais nem menos?Por que é que não deixou contatos?E o que é que você pensa que está fazendo aqui Kagome? - perguntou tudo de uma vez.

Kagome se soltou das mãos da amiga se afastando dela.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso... – respondeu virando o rosto.

-Como assim não quer falar sobre isso?Não tenho direito de saber o que está acontecendo?

-Desculpa...Mas eu acho que não.

-Como não Kagome!

-Não quero te meter nisso...

-Mas nós não somos amigas?

-Você é amiga de uma criminosa? - Inuyasha se intrometeu.

Kagome olhou indignada para o hanyou.Miroku lançou um olhar reprovador que foi ignorado.

-Garoto... – suspirou – Você não me conhece para saber o que fiz ou não.

-Se você está aqui é porque fez.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou novamente.

-Eu não fiz nada, caramba!

-E como é que eu posso saber se você está falando a verdade ou não?

-Inuyasha!Chega! – Sango repreendeu com os olhos em lágrimas ainda.

-É melhor vocês irem logo, antes que eu cometa um crime com esse moleque... - Kagome avisou furiosa.

-Moleque...Feh...E você tem o direito de falar assim de mim, sem me conhecer?

-QUER SABER!PRA MIM CHEGA! – agora gritando – Sango, eu não suporto pensar o tipo de amiguinhos que você arrumou!Mas a minha decepção com você está começando a se elevar!Agora você tá andando com a Kikyou e aquelas do tipinho é!

-O que tem a Kikyou? – Inuyasha interferiu de novo.

-Eu falei, droga!A pessoa que eu achei que podia contar está com aquele bando de pattys...Por favor vão embora. – Kagome chorava.Estava muito irritada.Diretamente com Inuyasha.

-Kagome, por favor... - Sango pediu.

-VÃO LOGO! - a presidiária gritou.

-Vamos Sango. – pronunciou Miroku, segurando a garota pelo braço.

Todos olhavam assustados para a prisioneira.Que soltou um gemido no meio das lágrimas e correu para o pequeno sanitário, batendo a porta.

E logo, ninguém mais estava na cela.Ao perceber isso, Kagome se encostou na porta e escorregou para o chão.

-Kagome, você é uma idiota. – falou a si mesma com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

* * *

-Sango espera! - Houshi pediu. 

-Eu já tô indo embora! - a moça gritou saindo.

Estavam na recepção, onde Ayame olhava confusa para a menina que saíra correndo.

-Ayame, obrigada por permitir a visita.Nós já fizemos a pesquisa.Perdoe-me pela Sango, ela encontrou uma amiga e está muito abalada.Somos muito gratos! – o Houshi avisou se afastando.

Miroku e Inuyasha correram até a Sango.E o hanyou a segurou.

-Me solta!Me solta!Sai daqui seu cachorro!Idiotaaaaa! – Sango gritava enquanto dava socos no peito de Inuyasha, e Miroku tentava segura-la.

-Sango o que está acontecendo!

-Esse besta, safado...!

-Se controla Sango!O que foi que eu fiz?

Sango agora havia parado de bater nele.Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.Num olhar e tom de mágoa responde:

-Cínico.Depois de quase ter acabado com a K-chan ainda tem coragem de olhar pra minha cara!Por causa disso ela nos expulsou de lá!E eu não vou saber porque a minha amiga tá na cadeia!

-Por que VOCÊ não deixa de ser cínica?Se por acaso acha que na minha testa está escrito:Babaca, está enganada, Sango.A sua amiguinha criminosa estava falando mal da Kikyou!

-E o que quê tem, _babaca_?

-Sabe o que tem?Que ela é a minha namorada!Ela te odeia e você nunca se deu o trabalho de me contar o porque disso.

-Aé?Então é isso que você quer saber?Pois eu não vou contar!Eu a odeio sim, profundamente!Mais que tudo nessa vida!E isso nunca vai mudar!

-E isso não interfere por sermos amigos...? – agora mais calmo.

-Amigo uma ova!Eu nem ligo mais pra você! – dizendo isso, virou as costas e passou a andar rápido para qualquer lugar.

-Sango! – Miroku chamou-a.

-Eu não a entendo...

-Inuyasha...Vai pegando o ônibus.Eu vou atrás dela... – nisso, saiu correndo atrás da colegial. – Sango!Você não pode sair por aí há essa hora!

Inuyasha olhou para cima.

Mesmo naquela cidade as estrelas já estavam começando a aparecer e o céu já tinha um tom azulado mais escuro.Devia ser quase umas 18:00 horas...Por aí.

A rua estava vazia.Ninguém sobre a calçada e pouquíssimos carros passando.O jovem seguiu o lado contrário que a sua amiga, ou como ela disse, ex amiga, havia corrido.

Avistando um ponto de ônibus.Sentou-se no banco e suspirou.

"Quando é que vou entender essa maluquice?"

* * *

-Sango!Fica calma! 

-Como é que eu posso ficar calma...com aquele...aquele...grosso? – perguntou de olhos fechados, apontando o lado contrário que havia ido.

-Sango...O Inuyasha é nosso amigo.Não vá trata-lo assim...

Num impulso, a jovem o abraçou, afundando seu rosto no peito do rapaz.

-Eu não quero Miroku...Não quero ter essas lembranças de novo... – falava cada vez apertando mais o garoto.

-Sango...acalme-se... – pediu passando a mão em seus cabelos – Que lembranças você não quer?

-Eu não quero falar disso... – respondeu chorando ainda mais.

-Sango...Eu não quero te forçar a nada.Mas desabafar com alguém vai lhe fazer mais leve.

A moça o encarou com o rosto úmido.Miroku a olhou com carinho e apontou um banco perto de onde estavam.

O colegial segurou a mão dela, a levando.Sentaram-se e o Houshi pegou a outra mão a olhando.

-Não sei se consigo falar tudo Miroku.

-Não precisa falar tudo...Acalme-se, só conte o que quiser. – sorriu meio triste – Você e Kagome são amigas?

-Somos desde bebês.

-Bebês?

-Sim. Nossos pais são amigos e nós nos conhecemos desde que nascemos.

-Sempre foram melhor amigas?

-Sim...Papai e mamãe sempre os visitavam, ou eles nos visitavam e nos tornamos grandes amigas.Éramos como irmãs.Tínhamos a mesma idade, estudávamos na mesma escola, éramos vizinhas...Éramos muito unidas.Tínhamos muitas brigas e discussões...E sempre reconciliações.Eu sempre a entendia e ela também me entendia.

-E isso é o que você chama de más lembranças?

-Não, Miroku!Nunca...Ter aquela amizade era ótimo.É outra pessoa que me traz má lembranças...

-Que pessoa?

-Não, por favor Miroku.Eu não quero falar...

-Pode desabafar, Sango.

Ela o abraçou.

-Por favor...Agora não. – pediu com a voz fraca.

-Tudo bem.

Um silêncio reinou na noite que chegava.Miroku afagava os cabelos da jovem que estava em seus braços tentando controlar o choro.

-Kikyou. – falou rouca.

-Como?

-Kikyou me traz más lembranças.

-Mas isso ela trás a qualquer um que encoste naquele pele. – brincou, fazendo a garota rir.

-Concordo, Mi...

"Mi?"

-Mas ela traz outros tipo de lembrança.Não gosto de lembrar.

-Não quero que se esforce em lembrar algo que não quer.

-Não tudo bem...Eu sempre lembro quando vejo ou falo daquela mulher...

-Desabafe o que quiser.

-A Kikyou também entrou no maternal.Já fui amiga dela.Mas foi por aí que descobri a inveja...

-Vindo dela é bem comum.

-É...Kagome e Kikyou sempre foram parecidas, mas eu e a K-chan andávamos grudadas.Amava ver as caretas dela. – disse sorrindo.

-Devia ser momentos íncriveis... - brincou.

-Era.Na primeira série começaram a acontecer briguinhas bobas...Foram por quatro anos de brigas, discussões, chutes e enganações.A garota fazia tudo de ruim para botar a culpa na gente.

-Como já se esperava.

-Sim. – agora ela começara a chorar mais – Depois da quinta série, tudo mudou.Eu e Kagome nos arriscamos demais.Só que levamos um troco muito forte...

-Troco?

-Não consigo nem pensar...Dói demais.Foram os momentos mais terríveis da minha vida.Eu e Kagome éramos duas loucas...A gente zuava muito com algumas coisas. – lembrou sorrindo tristemente – Só que aí aquele pesadelo começou e não terminava.Nunca me arrependi tanto por ter me divertido.

-Eu não quero forçá-la a dizer o que Kikyou fazia...Mas seja o que for, e a escola?

-Ah Miroku...Os professores não ligavam para o que acontecia...Das outras pessoas não havia porque ter medo.Eu e Kagome sempre andávamos juntas, ninguém passava perto da gente.

-Ninguém, você quer dizer, o pessoalzinho da Kikyou não é mesmo?

-Não.Quero dizer, todo o colégio.

-Mas...Por quê?

-Ninguém queria se meter com quem a Kikyou não gostava.Mesmo quem não gostava dela, tinham medo da Kikyou fazer o mesmo que fazia com a gente.

-Sango, não irei te forçar a contar o que fazia para não sofrer, mas era tão ruim assim?

-Comparando com outras coisas não.Mas para quem sente...É a pior coisa que pode te acontecer... – fechou os olhos – Não gosto de me recordar.K-chan tentou se matar, eu não tinha mais amigos...Ela estava muito arrependida.Ela pedia tantas desculpas por me meter naquilo.Mas ela não havia se metido sozinha.

-Ela tentou se matar?

-Fase.Era só uma fase.Apesar de não aprovar, a entendia.Era muito apreensiva com ela...Sabia que não importava o que acontecesse ninguém iria tirar minha melhor amiga de mim.Mas o destino tirou...Lembro-me que a única coisa que vi dela foi uma carta explicando que seus pais estavam se mudando a trabalho.Meus pais também me explicaram...Mas eu realmente estava desiludida.

-Desiludida pelo o quê?

-Ah...Naquela época tinha muito medo da Kikyou.Sem a mente brilhante e a amizade da Kagome, eu era um violão sem cordas...No começo, achei realmente que ela estava fugindo.Depois desencanei, ela não faria isso.Quando comecei o primeiro colegial, lembro que rezei umas milhões de vezes para ninguém me atacar.Mas meu pesadelo aconteceu...

-Alguém te atacou?

-Sim.

-Quem?

-Você!

-Eu?

-Sim! – respondeu rindo – Me atacou com as sua sem-vergonhices...

-Aéee...

Ela riu – E foi aí que viramos amigos.

-Por isso ninguém te atacou!

-É sim...Por causa desses seus músculos.

Miroku se olhou.

-Não achei que fosse tão evidente...

-Seu bobo!É brincadeira!

-Ahhh – os dois riram. – Mas e aí o que aconteceu?

-Bem...Aí eu conheci o tonto do Inuyasha - fez uma careta - que já estava namorando a Kikyou.Mesmo assim, quando fiquei sem a Kagome, aprendi a não ter mais medo daquelas idiotas.Porque descobri novos amigos.E hoje não sou mais tão fraca. – falou sorrindo – Foram dias e dias me recuperando.

-Sango...Você promete que um dia você me conta o que ela fez? - pediu curioso.

-Prometo. – disse com um sorriso triste – Acho até que você vai rir.É um coisa tão...Não sei.Mas doeu demais para mim.

-Não vou te forçar.Mas então...Tem suspeitas da razão da Kagome estar lá?

-Eu...- suspirou – Tenho muito medo que ela tenha sido influenciada pelo Kouga.

-O que o Kouga tem a ver?

-K-chan era apaixonada por ele...Daria a vida por ele.Ele se mudou com ela.Diziam que ele era drogado.Fofocas.Agora...Ela sempre teve uma mente 'poderosa'.E tenho medo que ela tenho armado alguma coisa e parado na prisão.Mas eu realmente nunca a imaginei lá...Ela é um doce.E a família já a teria tirado de lá.Não sei o que aconteceu... – lamentou triste.

Houshi segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e a fitou intensamente.

-Mas nós vamos descobrir.E garanto que eu vou estar ao seu lado.E duvido que Inuyasha não estará.

-Nha...O Inuyasha não vai.Depois de saber que eu odeio a Kikyou, ele não vai mais olhar pra mim.

-Mas ele não sabe que ela já foi pior com você.

-Por favor Miroku!Não conte a ele...Não agora.Quando eu conseguir eu conto...Tudo.Até aquilo que você não sabe.

Houshi se levantou e ofereceu sua mão, para Sango levantar.E a abraçou.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, e eu estarei ao seu lado.Vamos encontrar respostas. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Obrigado Miroku.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Revelações...hehe, adoro isso.**

**Eu já disse que amo escrever essa fic?Apesar de ser uma história bem esquisita e que com certeza ninguém deve, eu amo ela...Tô me empenhando demais nela.**

**Certo.Sei que nem deu tempo de ler o primeiro capítulo.Mas eu precisava postar...acho que vou postar uma ou duas vezes por semana...**

**Olha, eu sei que o negócio tá meio sofrido.Esse cap foi meio dramático...Vai melhorar.Espero.**

**Dama 9, obrigada pela revisão.**

**Beijinhus...Bia Landgraf**


	3. Perseguição

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso.Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Terceirocapítulo:**

**Perseguição**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**Houshi se levantou e ofereceu sua mão, para Sango levantar.E a abraçou.**

**-Vai ficar tudo bem, e eu estarei ao seu lado.Vamos encontrar respostas. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.**

**-Obrigado Miroku.**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Revisada pela Dama 9**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Perseguição**

-Tá tudo pronto?

-Tudo, Sango?Nem é tanta coisa.

-Tá bom, tá bom...Mas ele tá lá sozinho?

-Sozinho não!Ele tá na biblioteca, mexendo no computador.

Sango e Miroku estavam no corredor de armários do colégio Sengoki Jidai.Já havia acabados o horário escolar a alguns alunos já iam embora para suas devidas casa.E seguindo o 'plano' foram até a biblioteca ao encontro de Inuyasha.

E como dito o Houshi, ele estava utilizando o computador da biblioteca.E como todos os alunos, de uniforme, mas o tal o utilizava todo amarrotado.Sentado.As pernas abertas e cabeça de lado.

Sango se posicionou atrás do rapaz, que viu o reflexo da moça na tela, virando-se.

-O que quer? – perguntou sem paciência.

-Podemos conversar? – pediu com uma cara chorona, inclinando a cabeça graciosamente.

O hanyou se ajeitou na cadeira e Sango puxou uma cadeira na frente dele.Miroku ficou atrás de Sango apenas observando a cena.

-Pode falar.

-Inuyasha...Olha.Me desculpe por ontem.É que...Você também foi bastante grosso com a Kagome!Poxa...Ela é minha amiga, eu fiquei brava.Mas também, eu estava confusa, eu queria saber porque ela estava lá e acabei me descontrolando...- ela falava muito rápido, suspirou - Me perdoa? – perguntou receosa.

O meio-yokai deu um meio sorriso triste.

-Relaxa...

-Ai!Obrigada Inu!- Sango gritou pulando em cima dele.

-Shhhhhhhhh! – pediu a bibliotecária.

-Ei, ei Inuyasha!Você já tem a Kikyou, vai soltando a Sango! – falou Miroku enciumado.

Envergonhados se soltaram e saíram da biblioteca.

-Inuyasha...Mesmo que eu não goste da Kikyou você quer voltar a ser meu amigo?

-Eu realmente não sei qual é o seu passado 'obscuro' que dizem que você duas tem...Mas sempre fomos amigos, e por enquanto nada afetou não é?

-É... – sorriu.

-Vocês não acham que estão de muito '_lero lero'_?(1)

-Tá com ciúme Houshi? – Inuyasha perguntou com graça.

-E se eu estiver? – desafiou, nisso Sango corou.

-Gente, gente!Deixa isso vai...Inuyasha, eu e o Miroku estamos pensando em ir nesse fim de semana na cadeia de novo...

-Outra pesquisa?- interrompeu.

-Não...Na verdade para ver Kagome, e entender o que acontece...Olha, eu sei que desde o começo vocês não se deram muito bem, mas a Kagome é uma boa pessoa.Só que ela gosta de se defender... – suspirou – Você escolhe.Tá com a gente...?

-Feh!Por mim tanto faz!

-Ah qual é Inuyasha?Deixa de manha só porque a gente vai ver a senhorita Kagome!Vai ou não? – o Houshi falou.

-Hum...Não tenho escolhas...Não vou abandonar vocês.

-Aê! – Miroku dá um tapa nas costas dele.

-Então vocês podem almoçar no sábado lá em casa.E depois a gente vai pra lá.

-Ok.

A semana passou rápida e logo já era sábado.

Depois de devorarem o delicioso almoço da mãe de Sango, esta foi se arrumar e logo estava pronta.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusinha rosa escrito:Beautiful Girl, de mangas curtas e deixando a mostra um pouco da sua barriga.Tinha uma leve maquiagem e os cabelos presos no alto.

Miroku usava uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta laranja e o casaco moleton preto aberto.

Inuyasha, como os outros, também usava uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta vermelha que grudava em seu corpo.

(me desculpem!eu sou péssima em descrever as roupas...)

Chegaram mais uma vez naquele lugar familiar.Desceram do ônibus.

Haja neblinas...A luz do Sol nem aparecia mais.

Estavam quase chegando quando...

-Miroku! Inuyasha! Pára! – Sango gritou os empurrando para um moita, até que bem grande.

-Que diabos é isso Sango! – o hanyou sussurrou.

-Kagome.

-Kagome? – Miroku repetiu confuso.

Sango apontou a entrada da cadeia.Era visto Kagome e Ayame.Elas cochichavam algo, e discretamente, Ayame a cobriu com um casaco que ia até seus pés.A jovem vestiu um capuz.Murmurou algo á vigia e saiu andando em passos rápidos.

-Vamos atrás dela.

-Mas Sango...

Ela já havia ido.

Kagome entrou no ônibus e rapidamente Sango e os outros também entraram.

-Disfarcem para que ela não perceba que somos nós. – cochichou a moça.

E dito isso, Miroku colocou seu capuz do agasalho e Inuyasha e Sango apenas viravam o rosto.

Kagome havia sentado nos bancos da frente e o trio sentou mais atrás.

Passado mais ou menos uns 5 pontos, no sexto a prisioneira desceu rápido.Seguido de uma multidão onde também era contido os estudantes.

A jovem correu para um beco, enquanto era seguida pelos três.

Viram-na parada e se esconderam atrás de montes de lixo, olhando apenas pelo canto o que ela fazia.

A menina olhava desesperadamente para os lados.Quando pareceu sentir confiança retirou o enorme casaco que deu a imagem de uma adolescente normal.

Vestida com uma saia de prega azul levemente escura.Uma blusa também azul, só que mais escura, com pequenas estrelas amarelas bordadas.(igual a da Sango, que deixa a barriga de fora)Um All Star cano alto e do grande agasalho tirou um boné também azul.

Ela estava de costas e longe.A moça segurou o agasalho com mais força, tirou uma chave de um dos bolsos.Em uma parte da parede era visto no chão um pequeno e discreto 'armário' de mesma cor que a parede.

Utilizando a chave, abriu a portinha, dobrou a veste em suas mãos e colocou lá dentro, trancando.

Enfiou sua mão dentro da blusa e saiu do beco.

-Costume da Kagome.

-O quê?

-Botar as coisas no sutiã.

-E você a viu fazendo isso?- perguntou o houshi.

-Ai deixa de besteira e vamos atrás dela...

Agora ela andava como uma garota normal.Por isso, os jovens se distanciaram um pouco para ela não perceber.

Passaram umas 4 quadras e logo era visto um ponto de táxi.Kagome parou em frente de um e entrou.E os três fizeram o mesmo.

-Moço, siga aquele táxi. – Sango pediu.

-Senhorita, ele está acelerando muito.

-Ah qual é? Não pode acelerar também? – Inuyasha resmungou.

-Vou levar uma multa garoto!

-Vai cara!A gente te paga extra!- Miroku pediu.

-Ok,ok...

-Tudo por dinheiro...Feh! – o hanyou murmurou – Você que vai pagar não é monge?

-É...Fazer o quê...

O táxi estava realmente rápido.E num ato ríspido o veículo que Kagome estava parou bruscamente, e a adolescente saiu correndo.

-Ahhhh!Pára o carro moço!Pára!

-O que foi? – Inuyasha indagou.

-Miroku, paga aí que eu e o Inuyasha vamos indo atrás dela.

Os dois correram, ainda, tentando disfarçar.

-Será que ela descobriu que a gente estáatrás ela? – o hanyou perguntou.

-Não, não.Ela morou aqui a vida inteira, deve estar com medo de encontrar alguém...

-Ah...

Logo, Miroku estava atrás dele bufando.

-Me esperem!

-Não grita Miroku! – Sango pediu.

-Isso tá parecendo perseguição... – Inuyasha falou.

-E só ela não percebeu isso... – Miroku afirmou.

E foi assim.Kagome correndo para lá e para cá e os três um pouco mais atrás.Ora becos...

PLAFT!

-TARADO!Isso é hora de fazer essa coisas Miroku!

-Itai!Me desulpe...Eu não consegui me segurar... – respondeu com um riso.

Como estava falando, antes do _incidente_...Ora becos, ora avenidas e etc...Andar não.Era correr.

Então, houve um momento que a presidiária desacelerou o passo, aliviando os jovens.

Chegando a uma rua muito bonita, ela passou a andar um pouquinho mais rápido e eles já passaram a correr, querendo ver aonde ela chegaria.

-DROGA! – Kagome gritou.

A moça parou com tudo.Fazendo com que o grupo _freasse_.

-Vocês não cansam não? – perguntou se virando, com um sorriso.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

(1) -Vocês não acham que estão de muito '_lero lero' ? _

_Lero lero _é uma expressão que usei para mostrar que Miroku não estava gostando.Por que Inuyasha e Sango estavam conversando e se dando bem, o deixando enciumado.Não sei se existe ou se alguém já ouviu _lero lero._Escutei, quando, uma vez uma garota da minha sala falou _lero lero _por razão nenhuma u.u Daí resolvi botar, porque eu falo muito isso.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Apesar de ninguém estar lendo essa bendita coisa, resolvi postar.**

**Claro, não tem graça sem apoio.Mas fazer o quê?**

**Agora, concordo que a fic está muito chata.Pelo menos por enquanto...**

**Acredito que vai melhorar, espero.**

**É isso.**

**Bia**


	4. Verdade parte 1

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso.Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Quarto Capítulo:**

**Verdade - parte 1**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**Chegando a uma rua muito bonita, ela passou a andar um pouquinho mais rápido e eles já passaram a correr, querendo ver onde ela chegaria.**

**-DROGA!**

**A moça parou com tudo.Fazendo com que o grupo _freasse_.**

**-Vocês não cansam não? – perguntou se virando, com um sorriso.**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

**

* * *

**

Revisada pela Dama 9

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Verdade - parte 1**

-V-v-você... – Sango gaguejou.

-Achei que fossem mais sedentários... – disse ainda sorrindo.

-Ei!Com quem acha que está falando? – o meio-yokai implicou.

-Inuyasha, o grosso e guarda costas da Kikyou. Miroku, o pervertido. Sango, a determinada.

-Pervertido? – Inuyasha e Sango repetiram confusos.

-Por acaso meus inocentes atos estão anunciados no Japão inteiro?

Kagome apenas riu.

-Nunca pensei que Sango fosse tão violenta com os homens! – e riu novamente, fazendo com que a amiga a olhasse interrogada. – Eu vi a sem-vergonhice do Miroku e o tablefe da Sango. – informou rindo ainda mais.

-Kami!Logo, logo a reputação do Miroku vai ser conhecida mundialmente! – Sango.

-Eu já disse!Minha mão é amaldiçoada...

-Kagome...O Inuyasha não é guarda costas da Kikyou!

-É isso aê, garota!Não sou! - avisou emburrado.

-Mas ficou com raiva quando eu falei que vocês eram amiguinhos da Kikyou.

-Não somos. – Sango apressou-se em dizer.

-Lógico que somos! – Inuyasha respondeu.

-Você é namorado dela.Eu e a Sango não temos nada a ver com ela, Inuyasha. – Miroku discutiu com o hanyou.

-Feh!Que seja...

-Hum...Isso é interessante...Namorado da Kikyou.Sem comentários sobre isso...Bom saber de que lado está Sango-chan...

-K-chan...O que é que você tá fazendo aqui fora?Sou sua amiga, preciso saber o que acontece!Por favor...

-Amiga?Você parece mais uma mãe falando comigo desse jeito... – brincou sorrindo.

-Por favor...

-Ai, ai...Depois dessa corrida eu me rendo... – disse se espreguiçando. – Vamos entrar.

-Entrar pra onde? – o hanyou perguntou.

-Pra minha casa ué!Onde mais seria?- perguntou com indiferença.

-E desde quando você tem casa? – Sango questionou.

-Desde quando eu a comprei. – afirmou seguindo até uma casa branca.

Os três se entreolharam.E a seguiram.

Era uma casa aparentemente de tamanho médio.Branco e com um enorme jardim na frente sendo 'protegido' por cercas que '_envoltavam'_(1) a mobília.

Entraram pela pequena porta da cerca, e seguiram uma pequena trilha de pedrinhas ao meio das flores.

Foram poucos passos, e logo era visto mais de perto a porta. Igual as outras, para ser mais sincera.

A púbere virou para as flores, tentando disfarçar, colocou a mão por debaixo da blusa pegando uma chave diferente do armário de beco.Passou-a pela fechadura e abriu a porta para os jovens entrarem.Que passaram avistando uma sala refrescante.

Apesar do frio que o dia causava, depois da perseguição, o calor os afobou.E igualmente como do lado de fora, as paredes eram brancas.

Era visto um sofá prateado e a sua frente uma lareira.

À direita dela uma porta de vidro larga que dava espaço à vista de um florido quintal.

À esquerda da lareira, uma escada bege, seguindo para algum lugar que os estudantes não haviam 'explorado'.

Ao outro lado da porta, que obviamente não era da sala, havia uma cozinha também branca.

Com uma mesa para mais ou menos umas quatro pessoas, uma geladeira cheia de imãs coloridos e muitos bilhetes colados, sobre o balcão havia uma pequenaTV e ao lado de um armário existia uma porta que provavelmente daria lugar a alguma coisa lá fora.Que novamente, também, não foi 'descoberto'.

Entretanto os quatros jovens se dirigiram a sala.

-Podem sentar e fiquem a vontade.

Nisso, Kagome tirou o boné e o colocou sobre a mesa.Passou a mão sobre o cabelo, arrumando-os.

Rapidamente puxou uma cadeira sentando-se na frente dos estudantes, respectivamente da esquerda para direita, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.Sendo separada apenas pela pequena mesa que se posicionava no meio da lareira e sofá.

-Bem...Perguntem o que quiserem caros psicólogos. – pediu cruzando as pernas. – E se alguém quiser algo para beber estalem os dedos.

-K-chan – Sango começou – Antes de saber o por que de estar na cadeia quero saber o por que de hoje estar fora dela.

-Conheceram Ayame? – perguntou recebendo cabeças afirmativas. – Bem...Ela é uma das pessoas que acredita na minha inocência...E como pretendo me livrar daquelas grades, procuro algumas informações aqui em casa.E para isso, Ayame que também cuida da segurança da frente me deixa sair nos fins de semanas.Vou no sábado de manhã ou a tarde e volto domingo de noite.Ela conhece a verdadeira pessoa que deveria estar na cadeia.E vocês três, também conhecem.

-Três? – Miroku repetiu.

-Sim.

-E quem é o suposto criminoso? – Inuyasha perguntou sem confiança.

Kagome lançou um olhar...digamos...mortífero para o rapaz pela desconfiança e respondeu:

-Kouga.

-O lobo fedido?

-Sei lá como vocês o chamam...

-E o que ele tem com a senhorita? – o houshi perguntou, já sabendo da paixão da moça.

Ela olhou para Sango que tinha suas mãos na testa.

-Kagome Higurashi! – chamou sem as mãos na face – Agora sim eu vou dar uma de mãe e você vai ficar de castigo pro resto da vida! – agora de pé.

-Eu mereço não é? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Mas é claro que... – suspirou se jogando no sofá – K-chan...Como é que você pode se levar por aquele vicio pelo Kouga?

-Não sabe como me arrependo amiga... – respondeu ainda sorrindo tristemente – Mas garanto que tanto você como outras pessoas também estavam em jogo.

-Eu?

-Sim.

-O que quer dizer com jogo, garota?

-Primeiro Inuyasha, meu nome é Kagome, muito prazer.Segundo, esse jogo também pode ser chamado de chantagem, ou ameaça.

-Nha fala sério K-chan, desde quando você se leva a ameças?

-Eu sinceramente, andei pensando nisso.Mas aquele tipo de ameaça era bem diferente dos da Kikyou.

"Maldição!Não entendo esse passado 'cruel' da Sango e essa menina com a Kikyou...Isso é um clássico no colégio."

-E que tipo seria, Kagome? – o monge perguntou curioso.

-Calma...Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos por partes...Acho que é melhor começar da parte que eu fui parar no inferno.Depois a chantagem...Em ordem.

**_Flaschback_**: (nesse flaschback as coisas serão narrados pela Kagome, em primeira pessoa).

_TRIM!TRIM!TRIM!_

_#Moshi moshi?_

_#Por favor a senhorita Kagome Higurashi?_

_#É ela, quem está falando?_

_#Delegado, Bankotsu._

_#Pois não, senhor?_

_#Será que a senhorita poderia se dirigir ao quinto batalhão de delegacia?_

_#Qual a razão, seu delegado?_

_#Seu namorado, Kouga, pede sua presença, numa acusação._

_#Que acusação?_

_#Acontecimento dessa noite.Senhorita é melhor que venha até aqui, e tudo será explicado._

_#Tudo bem.Estou indo até aí._

_#Obrigada senhorita Higurashi._

_Ai, olha a hora!Eu quero ir dormir!Amanhã eu tenho aula naquela porcaria de colégio...Graças a Kami minha mãe deixou eu voltar pra Tókio no ano que vem!Vou poder esclarecer tudo para a Sango.Cara...Como é que eu pude abandonar minha melhor amiga?_

_O que será que meu amorzinho fez para estar na delegacia?Que ele sempre sae de noite eu sei, mas será que aconteceu alguma coisa!_

_Nhaaii que soninho...E que medo!São quase meia noite e estou sozinha no meio da rua indo para a bendita delegacia!Fala sério!Que maluquice..._

_Imagina se eu tivesse chegado pra minha família, ao vivo e a cores..._

"_-Mãe!Eu vou sair a essa hora da noite sozinha, porque ligaram da polícia falando que o Kouga está lá e pede minha presença."_

_Claro, claro.Ia ser uma **berração**..._(2)

"_-Como assim Kagome?Isso é hora de sair a noite?"_

"_-É mana!Você vai passar no supermercado?"_

_Sim, agora já ia passar para **aberração**...Meu irmão com aquela cara de bobão.Um pobre ingênuo...Tadinho...O Souta é um bom menino, sim é._

_Uff!Esse frio...Já pensou se aparece um estrupador aqui!Há há, que engraçado Kagome.Nem pensa nisso garota!Pensando bem, acho melhor andar mais rápido._

_Yehhh!Calma, calma, ninguém aqui é o Elvis.Mas finalmente cheguei ao bendito posto policial...Ou, como está na placa?Quinto batarão?Batalhãã..._

_Ah!Que seja!Não quero saber o nome do bendito lugar que está interrompendo o meu momento de descanso.Na verdade há instantes atrás era momento de internet.Estava tentando lembrar o MSN da Sango!Maldita memória!_

_Ok, ok.Vamos ver o meu **Kouguinha**...O que será que fizeram com o meu lindinho?_

_Puxa...Que lugar bonito.E chique!Devem ser mais ricos que a minha tia avó..._

_Que paredes...**maravilindas!**_(3)_Nossa...Preciso de uma decoradora dessas...Kagome Higurashi!Chega de pensamentos pattys...Lembre-se de que não é uma._

_Mas esse tom de azul é lindo demais pra uma delegacia...E esses móveis...Todos lustrados.Apesar do espaço pequeno, é bem bonitinho.**Benzamén**!_(4) _Um lugar agradável nessa cidade!Vou vir aqui todo dia...Hehe..._

_Chegando, chegando...Até...Ugh!Que senhora feia..._

_Há quanto tempo não dorme minha amiga?Isso é o que eu chamo de secretária simpática...Isso se ela for uma secretária._

_Não, não é.Dá para ver o distintivo de...Policial! Essa já matou muitos..._

_-Com licença senhora.Estou a pedido do senhor delegado Bankotsu._

_-Higurashi? – perguntou com uma voz esganada, bem parecida com a de um pato._

_-Sim, senhora._

_-Dirija-se a aquela porta – pediu apontando, para a suposta, porta – Siga o corredor a primeira direita.Seu namorado e o delegado estarão lá._

_-Arigatou._

_Segui as indicações da voz **patal**_(5)_, sem ofensas, e abri a porta.Dando de cara com um corredor **feio.**Sim, isso era **feio**._

_Pensando a questão de vir todo dia a esse lugar agradável...Houve uma mudança de planos._

_E que paredes desbotadas!Mas em compensação tem umas fotos...Com uns caras fortões.E que gatões! Diplomas brilhantes...Nem é tão ruim assim é..._

_Primeira à direita._

_Pensando melhor...É bem pior do que pensava..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**(1)**... por cercas que '_envoltavam'_ a mobília...

Não sei se deu para entender, mas _envoltavam_ eu quis dizer que ele estava cercado pela casa inteira.

**(2)**_ ...Claro, claro.Ia ser uma **berração**..._

A expressão _berração,_ suponho que não existe.Mas seria o tipo de aumentativo de berro.Claro que não é.

**(3)**_...Que paredes...**maravilindas!** ..._

_Maravilinda _foi uma homenagem aos Rugrats!n.n Hehe...Na verdade é a junção de maravilha com linda.Eu sempre falo isso e no desenho Rugrats, os bebezinhos também!Hihi...

**(4)**_** ...Benzamén**!Um lugar agradável nessa cidade! ..._

_Benzamén _é um tipo de exclamação.Não sei se é muito conhecido, mas existe a expressão _Bens a Deus _, um tipo de Graças a não sou religiosa e não ficaria legal na situação, resolvi botar _Benzamén,_ que de vez em quando escapa da minha boca.Acredito eu, que ela surgiu na minha mente.Tenho Direitos Autorais viu!

**(5)**_ ...Segui as indicações da voz **patal**, sem ofensas, e abri a porta..._

Acho que _patal _deu para entender.É o tipo de voz de pato.Agora, essa palavra não existe viu?

* * *

**Volta as aulas...**

**Que saco...Agora sim vou postar bem menos...**

**Bem, quero me desculpar pelo cap anterior.Não sei se foi bom...E também tive um ataque de 'coitadinha'.**

**Mas não era nada daquilo, só estava nos meus dias de tristeza.**

**E ninguém gritou:Levante a cabeça menina! Né Mah?hihi...**

**Dama 9: Como eu pude esquecer disso!Obrigada pelo apoio e pela revisão viu Jéssy!Hehe...Deve ser meio sem graça ler algo que você revisou mas já já tem coisa nova...beijos!**

**Natsumi Takashi: Oi!Obrigada pelos elogios e por ler a fic!Bem...você vai ver(ou já viu) que nesse capela fala que tah presa...coitada...Mas ainda vao acontecer mais coisas.Beijos!**

**Bem...Ouvi dizer que o site proibiu de responder reviews...É?Enquanto não tenho certeza vou responder n.n**

**Teimosa...Espero que tenham gostado desse cap.**

**Dama 9, obrigada pela revisão.**

**Beijos.**


	5. Verdade parte 2

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso.Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**QuintoCapítulo:**

**Verdade - parte 2**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

_**Flaschback do Flaschback:**_

_Segui as indicações da voz **patal**, sem ofensas, e abri a porta.Dando de cara com um corredor **feio.**Sim, isso era feio._

_Pensando a questão de vir todo dia a esse lugar agradável...Houve uma mudança de planos._

_E que paredes desbotadas!Mas em compensação tem umas fotos...Com uns caras fortões.E que gatõess!Diplomas brilhantes...Nem é tão ruim assim é..._

_Primeira a direita._

_Pensando melhor...É bem pior do que esperava..._

_**Fim do Flasckback.**_

* * *

**Revisada pela Dama 9**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**Verdade- parte 2**

_**Continuação do flaschback:**_

_Muito piot...Queé quehá agora?_

_Além de chegar numa sala mais **feia** que o corredor, vejo uns capangas fortões, segurando o **MEU** namorado?Que está algemado?Com um mané de trancinha apenas olhando na cadeira que nem um **folgado**?_

_-Ah!Vejo que chegou, senhorita Higurashi._

_-Kouga! – gritei o abraçando._

_Isso, atéééé... me empurrarem?Como assim?Eu estou abraçando omeu Kouga!O meu amor e não o de vocês!_

_-Como é?- perguntei no chão._

_O de trancinha me ajudou a levantar e pediu desculpas, fazendo com que eu sentasse numa cadeira, perto do Kouga._

_-Higurashi, eu sou o delegado,Bankotsu.Seu namorado foi acusado de um assassinato que ocorreu essa noite._

_Vai com calma!Acabei de chegar e vem falando que o meu lobinho matou alguém sem mais nem menos?_

_-Tá brincando?_

_-Nunca falei tão sério._

_Engoli seco.Esse delegado é medonho, credo!_

_-O senhor pode me explicar?_

_-Eu não estava presente no local querida, mas houveram muitas testemunhas da bebedeira do senhor Kouga.Seguindo de um assassinato causado pelo próprio. – o **folgado** disse friamente._

_-Onde foi isso senhor delegado?_

_-Eu não tenho certeza, mas era um tipo de distribuição de prêmios.Creio que houve um concurso sobre livros.Estavam distribuindo o dinheiro dos vencedores.Mas, seu namorado matou um importante presidente da literatura infantil._

_-Kouga, o que estava fazendo lá?- perguntei para o **meu** namorado._

_-Meu amor...hic!...A quanto tempo está aqui? Hic! K-chan? Hic!_

_Ele está bêbado…Coitadinho…_

_-Senhor, o que **acontecerá** com ele?_

_-Ele vai ficar preso até ser julgado._

_-E onde será o julgamento?_

_-Tókio._

_-Tókio?_

_-Sim, senhorita.Bem, já que ele está inconsciente de seus atos, Higurashi, pode ir._

_E logo, eu já tinha chispado dali._

_Tókio.Era minha chance.Acompanho o meu **fofo** nessa tragédia e fico lá de vez!Minha mãe já me deu licença para morar sozinha...Ir com o meu amor e encontrar minha melhor amiga!_

_Claro, se o Kouga for liberado.Mas ele tem que ser!Ele é inocente...Mesmo bêbado...Ele não teria uma arma.Mas eu nem sei se foi com arma...Bah!Seria com o quê?_

_Alguém iria segurar uma pessoa andando com uma faca na mão?Credo...De qualquer maneira...O meu amor não seria capaz disso._

**_Fim do Flaschback._**

-Mas ele era capaz... – disse a jovem num suspiro.

-Mas, senhorita Kagome.Se ele foi capaz, por que a senhorita está presa e não ele?

-Aí, é outra parte da história... Estávamos a caminho de Tókio.Na verdade, agora já estávamos lá.Eu comprei essa casa e o Kouga ficou com a família dele...

Faltava pouco tempo para o julgamento e ele me puxou num canto fora da sala...

_**Flaschback:  
**_

_-Mas amor!Preciso que você vá a prisão no meu lugar!_

_-Mas eu não fiz nada Kouga!_

_-Faça isso por mim...É só por enquanto.Naquele dia eu tava dopado, não tinha controle sobre o que fazia._

_-Deveria pensar nisso antes anjo..._

_-Olha, é uma questão de tempo.Vou arranjar um emprego e pedir uma grana emprestada para os meus pais e logo, logo vai estar fora das grades!_

_-Kouga!Eu sou menor de idade!Como é que fica minha família?_

_-Eu tenho uns amigos que podem falsificar o documento.Por isso, sua família não vai ficar sabendo.Eu invento algo para você ter permissão de ligar para a sua família uma vez por semana e avisa que está tudo bem._

_-Mentir?_

_-Não!Quer dizer...É bobeirinha.Eles nem vão perceber._

_-Kouga... - Nã-na-ni-na-não!Posso ser a pessoa mais cruel do mundo, mas eu nunca, de maneira alguma vou mentir para os meus pais!_

_-K-chan eu te amo...Faça isso por mim._

_-Kouga.- suspirei.Isso era um pedido a se fazer para uma dama? – Eu também te amo.E sinto muito.Eu prometi que faria de tudo pelo seu amor.Mas não vou ficar na cadeia vivendo de promessas que você faz e não cumpre! - _

_-Amor...Assim você me magoa._

_-Magoa nada!Nesse caso...Prefiro terminar o namoro.Eu tenho futuro sabe?Quero encontrar minha melhor amiga, estudar, viver, entende?_

_-Não serve pra nada mesmo...Mulheres é só pra prazer mesmo!Quando é algo sério elas fogem._

_-Algo sério?Pedir para ser presa no lugar de outra pessoa é algo sério? - tá tirando uma com a minha cara né?_

_-Para mim é._

_-Então fique com o seu egoísmo e me deixa viver a minha vida!_

_E saí dali...Só deu para ouvir os berros do Kouga..._

_-AGORA EU SOU EGOÍSTA NÃO É?VAI FUGIR MULHER?_

_Affee...Que cara maluco.Certo...Eu sou maluca por ele...Mas, ir para a cadeia e destruir o resto dos meus sonhos?Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?_

_O que ele sente por mim não deve ser amor.Não.Não é igual o que eu sinto..._

_**Fim do Flaschback.**_

-Se você não aceitou ir para a cadeia o que faz lá? – perguntou o hanyou.

-Aí que entra o jogo, Inuyasha.Ou melhor, a ameaça.

_**Flaschback:**_

_Argh!Olha por onde anda garoto!_

_Ah meu Deus...Ainda estou intrigada pelo pedido **formal** do Kouga.Se ainda fosse um pedido de casamento...Ahhhh!Fala sério...Me deixei levar por mais um vagabundo._

_E olha que é difícil me apaixonar!Não vou negar...Eu tinha uma paixão **louca** por ele.Claro, ainda tem enormes rastros no meu coração...Mas depois do que ele pediu...Aí sim eu fiquei com raiva!Grrr..._

_Tudo bem.Deixe-me pensar.Móveis eu já tenho...Só preciso abastecer minha geladeira, e depois fazer uma surpresinha para a Sango...hehehehe...Vou amar isso..._

_INHOOO!INHOOOO!(onomatopéias medíocres...)_

_Polícia?Já não basta aquela noite em claro, tenho que escutar essa sirene?_

_Continuei comprando minhas coisas.E o barulho continua.Dava para ver os policiais mostrando fotos de alguém, provavelmente um criminoso,para pessoas que passavam._

_Hum...Batata, leite...Alface...Aham...Aham...Pronto!Tudo comprado...Pagaaaando._

_Curiosidade é inegável, vamos ver a carinha bonita da foto dos fortuchos._

_Sabe...Andei pensando...Essa foto, parece um espelho comigo olhando._

_Estranho..._

_-AHHHHHHHHH!_

_Essa foto é minha!Como assim?Eu não sou criminosa!_

_-General! Essa garota! É ela! A Higurashi!_

_-Que que tem eu?_

_-Está presa em nome da lei._

_-Quêêêê!Mas o que foi que eu fiz? - gritei_

_-Não reaja mocinha. _

_Não...Não...Não e não!Isso deve ser algum tipo de pesadelo?Por que **EU **estou sendo presa?_

_Não...Isso está errado!_

_O que eu, Kagome Higurashi, futura escritora estou fazendo em um carro de polícia, algemada?_

_Olha...Eu não me recordo de uma vez, ter bebido.Sabe, sou menor de idade, cabeça um pouco ajuizada...Então que ilusão é essa?_

_Se eu fiz algo criminosamente, foi inconciente!_

_Bem...Eu sou sonâmbula, mas...Ah sei lá!_

_Há!Só pode ser vingança!Eu sei que foi isso!Que é isso..._

_Deve ter sido o Kouga!Não, não ele não faria isso...faria?_

_Já sei!Pode ter sido a Kikyou!Ah sim!Aquela retardada seria capaz..._

_Ela sabe que eu mudei de cidade, mas não que eu voltei...E até duvido que ela colocaria as sandálias **chulezentas**_(1)_ dela para ir até a polícia denunciar algo que eu não fiz..._

_Isso é muito estranho!_

_Por quê comigo?_

_Não sei exatamente o que estou fazendo aqui...Mas isso, definitivamente, não deveria estar acontecendo..._

_-Chegamos.Saia logo._

_-Ei!Só porque vocês me algemaram vão me desrespeitar é?Eu também sou gente tá?_

_Eles ficaram quietos.Bem feito.Bobões...Acham que só porque são autoridades podem falar da maneira que quiserem.Todo mundo é humano oras!Merece o mesmo respeito._

_-Senhorita.A pessoa que lhe acusou deseja lhe dar algumas explicações a sós. – disse o delegado daquela delegacia._

_E podem ter certeza...Esse posto policial, nem se compara com o de Hiroshima.Aquele azul maravilhoso...Claro, eu fiz questão de colocar essa cor no quarto da minha nova casa.Só minha._

_Alôôô!Kagome!Você tá algemada, se toca!_

_O delegado abriu uma porta para mim soltaram minhas mãos e entrei na sala._

_Um homem de cabelos compridos e negros estava sentado, provavelmente me esperando, numa pose bastante arrogante.Lançou-me um olhar que me deu medo._

_Sentei-me, e quando vi estava sozinho com o infeliz que me acusou de algo que eu não faço idéia do que seja._

_-Bem que o Kouga falou que era bonita...huh huh...Kagome não é?_

_-Foi o Kouga não foi?_

_-Que pediu para te acusar?Não minha querida..._

_-Mas é claro que foi!Eu não fiz nada!_

_-Eu sei que não...Mas irá fazer.Meu nome é Naraku. Naraku Janaza. – apresentou-se oferecendo sua mão._

_Em troca, um olhar de desgosto meu foi jogado para cima dele._

_-Bem, bem...A garotinha é bem malandra não é mesmo?Kouga me contou o que conseguia no colégio.Tem um dom para o mal não é mesmo?_

_-Nunca fiz nada para o mal._

_-Mas causaram o mal._

_-Para quem merecia._

_-Uma santa...Agora, vamos ao que interessa.Pode relaxar que o seu vulnerável amor não pediu para eu prende-la.Apenas achei necessário a ter que perder um bom funcionário.Claro, no começo era algo mais egoísta, foi escolha dele.Para salvar sua própria pele, mas não aceitou...E até que gostei da idéia.Resolvi utiliza-la na mesma coisa._

_-E por acaso acha que vou mudar de idéia por não ser o Kouga pedindo? -questionei sarcástica_

_-Ah, sim.Eu acho que sim.Alias, tenho muita certeza disso._

_-E pra ser tão confiante o senhor tem uma bola de cristal é? – perguntei irônica._

_-Senhor não moça...E não, não tenho, engraçadinha.Apenas resolvi fazer uma troca.Claro, tenho que ver se concorda.Mas sei que seu amor à vida dos outros faz grande parte do seu viver..._

_-Diga logo o que quer!_

_-Como quiser Higurashi.Quero que seja presa...Senão..._

_-Senão o quê?_

_-Menos pressa, menos pressa, Kagome.Senão perderá todos...Sua família.Sua amiguinha que veio encontrar...E mais pessoas que ainda terei que pesquisar que você conhece._

_-Está me ameaçando?_

_-Não.Troca de favores.Você fica atrás das grades e sua família e amigos estarão em segurança.Nada pessoal, como disse, apenas não quero perder os bons serviços de Kouga._

_-Ele trabalha para você?_

_-Isso não vem ao caso.O que acha?Amor à sua própria vida ou a dos outros?Claro, não irá morrer, mas para uma boa moça, ser presa pode ser um choque._

_-Você...é repugnante. – disse com ódio._

_-Desculpe não ser melhor.Agora, repugnante será ver tanta gente num cemitério só e..._

_-Não!Eu vou para a cadeia...Mas prometa que nada acontecerá a eles enquanto estiver lá dentro!_

_-Isso é uma promessa, Higurashi. Só não esqueça de cumprir a sua._

**_Fim do Flaschback._**

-Depois daquilo, fui julgada e presa. – lágrimas escorriam sobre a face de Kagome.

-Por causa da família... - Miroku refletiu - Como ele sabia da Sango? – perguntou.

-Kouga deve ter contado.

-E você acreditou numa simples ameaça? – o hanyou perguntou com indiferença.

-Você não entende?Eu fui uma boba em me meter com o Kouga.Eu estava tão envenenada pelo que ele fez, que queria que eu pagasse pelo erro!Sou sensível a essas coisas...Tive medo que algo acontecesse com a minha família e os meus amigos. – respondeu tentando esconder as lágrimas que teimavam cair.

-E eu, Kagome?Como é que fico nessa história?Nem se lembrou que eu poderia estar aqui para te ajudar.

-Eu estava ficando maluca, Sango.Se lembra daquela vez que tentei me suicidar? – Sango afirmou com a cabeça – Aquelas lembranças me voltaram a tona.Um arrependimento me engoliu...Queria morrer mesmo.Achei que na cadeia ia acabar acontecendo...

-Kagome...Quando nos encontramos também me lembrei daquelas coisas.Me arrependi...Mas eu aprendi a ser forte.Quando fiz novos amigos e não me deixei ser levada novamente.Eu sei que as coisas que fizemos não foram as mais corretas.Mas lembre-se que nessas horas, ninguém havia sido justo também. Ninguém...

-Eu sei disso...Lembro de chegar a cadeia e ver aquelas mulheres.Elas sofriam demais.E dessa vez eu me vi junto delas.Vi as pessoas enlouquecendo. - ela suspirou tristemente - Acho que foi isso que me manteu viva.Por mais injustiça que vivemos aqueles anos, nós também injustiçamos...Não sabe como fiquei doida em pensar que você virou amiga dela.

Sango olhou para Inuyasha.De uma certa maneira, ele sabia que estavam falando de sua namorada.Por mais que não soubesse o que acontecera, ele pressentia.

-Não sei se seria capaz de ser. – falou, voltando o olhar a Kagome.

-Nossa... – sorriu – Eu aqui chorando...E vocês aí.Desculpa...Acho que me empolguei com o momento.

-A gente sente a sua dor. – Miroku consolou. (aham...sente sim)

Ela sorriu marotamente para Sango.

-Agora...Não é por isso que esqueci de algumas maldades...

-Ah não K-chan! – disse num tom bravo.

Ela riu – Brincadeirinha...Mas andei pesquisando, coisas, para botar um plano em ação.

-Plano?

-E vou contar com a ajuda de vocês.Claro, se vocês dois não quiserem se meter nas minhas roubadas...- avisou sorrindo – Mas a Sango vai nem que eu a arraste!

-Por que eu tenho que ir?

-Ora, ora Sango Taijya.Não era você que ficava dia e noite: Kagome Higurashi – disse imitando a voz da Sango – Você vai se meter numa encrenca!Então!Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos!

-Mas agora, é uma questão de vida ou morte.Não são mais brincadeiras de escola.

-Oras, para mim aquilo era uma questão de vida ou morte!Ou eu via aquela garota sofrendo ou a matava!

O.O

-Kagome!

-He he, mentirinha...Vai Sango-chan!O que pode acontecer?

-Você ainda pergunta?

-Quando é que deu errado?

-Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez...

-Tudo bem então...Eu vou sozinha.Se os rapazes quiserem vir...

-Tô dentro!- Miroku avisou de pé.

-Sango...

-Ok, ok!Não vou ficar pra trás...Me rendo.

-Valeu!A massa vai ser mais fácil com a sua mão!(2)n.n

**Continua...**

_(1) ...E até duvido que ela colocaria as sandálias **chulezentas** indo numa polícia denunciar algo que eu não fiz..._

Chulezentas, acho que deu para perceber que seria um forma de falar chulé.Hehe...

(2)A massa vai ser mais fácil com a sua mão!

Sabe aquela expressão: Mão na massa! Claro que sim...hehe...Bem, como não queria botar 'Mão na massa' por causa do próximo capítulo, botei assim.Espero que tenham entendido.

* * *

**Oie!**

**A emoção já está chegando!Brincadeirinha!**

**Ah!Quem quiser ler a parte dos flashbacks e de 'buas' da vida, bota uma musiquinha triste!Fica mais legal! u.ú**

**Eu fiquei escutando umas músicas da Evanescence...Eu odiava as músicas dela...Mas elas me inspiram tanto que eu passei a gostar!E eu já tô com um monte de idéias que vão deixar essa fic enorme...**

**Bem, esse foi o último capítulo que a Dama 9 revisou.Olha, Jéssy, muuuuuuuito obrigada miga!Acho que nunca teria conseguido nada sem você...Ainda vou arranjar algo pra te retribuir...hehe.**

**Bom, esse cap não foi muito cheio de suspense, mas prometo melhoras nos próximos...**

**Quero agradecer sangozinha pela review, vou tentar postar mais vezes e obrigada de novo!**

**Beijinhos...Bia**


	6. Por Partes

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Sexto Capítulo:**

**Informações**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**-Brincadeira...Vai Sango-chan!O que pode acontecer?**

**-Você ainda pergunta?**

**-Quando é que deu errado?**

**-Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez...**

**-Tudo bem então...Eu vou sozinha.Se os rapazes quiserem vir...**

**-Tô dentro!- Miroku avisou de pé.**

**-Sango...**

**-Ok, ok!Você venceu!**

**-Obrigada!A massa vai ficar melhor com a sua mão!**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Informações**

-Miroku é melhor você estar em todos os meu planos! – Kagome disse -Senão a sua namorada não vai!

-Namorada? – Os três repetiram.

-Não é?

-K-chan!Eu não sou namorada dele!

-Ainda...Não é Sangozinha?

-Sonha Houshi, sonha...Imagina que eu iria namorar um pervertido como você...Huh! – falou com os braços cruzados, virando o rosto corado.

-Ahhhh que pena...- Kagome disse desapontada – Vocês fazem um casal tão bonito!

-Acha mesmo? – Houshi perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Se fazem... – disse num tom malicioso.

Sango se virou com tudo.

-Não se atreva Kagome!

-Me atrever a o quê?

-Você sabe mocinha!

-Sango-chan...Não imagina coisa... – disse bocejando. – Vamos subir que tenho que mostrar umas coisas que eu arranjei. – falou se virando para as escadas, subindo-as.

A moça que ficara para trás, a olhou indignada e a seguiu.

No meio da escada, Kagome parou, fazendo com que as pessoas atrás dela, parassem rapidamente.

-Ops!Desculpa!É que lembrei de uma coisa.Você é muito quieto sabe – disse para Inuyasha- Vai me ajudar?

-Eu não vou fazer nada.Vou apenas acompanha-los.

-Por que Inuyasha? – indagou o monge.

-Oras!Por que sim!

-Nem uma ajudinha? - Sango

-Não.

-Puxa, o namorado da Kikyou é malvado. – disse Kagome voltando a subir as escadas.

-Feh!

Ela virou a cabeça para ver que 'tipo' de barulho era aquele.

-O que foi? - ele perguntou irritado.

-Nada! – respondeu voltando a sua rota.

Assim que terminaram de subir, era visto um pequeno corredor.A esquerda havia apenas uma porta.Bem de frente a escada uma porta, aparentando ser um banheiro.A direita havia apenas duas portas.Uma de um lado e a outra no fim do minúsculo corredor.E foi para lá que foram.

Era o quarto dela.As paredes eram azuis e...

-O azul da delegacia que você contou! – Sango exclamou.

-Não é lindo amiga?

-É sim.

-Que patético...

-Ai deixa de ser chato!Se você visse a delegacia ia desmaiar!

-Também não exagera né Kagome? – Miroku falou.

-Tá, tá...Nem tanto...Mas era o meu sonho ter um quarto dessa cor!Imagina ver uma delegacia assim! – disse sorrindo.

-Você não acha que é feliz demais?Você está presa!No seu caso estaria me preocupando em outras coisas... – Inuyasha perguntou mau-humorado.

Kagome fez menção de falar algo.Porém, apenas suspirou e sentou-se em frente do computador o ligando.

Sango olhou para Inuyasha como se fosse mata-lo, mas este apenas sentou-se numa cadeira, cruzando as pernas.E o Houshi suspirou.

-Ah!Podem sentar-se aí na cama.Não tenho muitas cadeiras por aqui.Fiquem a vontade. - Kagome pediu.

A púbere começou a teclar algo rápido.Inuyasha que estava sentado atrás dela, podia perceber várias senhas de segurança.E muitos arquivos na tela de entrada.E logo algo estava sendo impresso.Kagome pegou as folhas que imprimiu e virou-as para os três.

-Esse. – disse apontando para a foto de um homem de cabelos negros e compridos – É Naraku. – virou a folha para ela – Descobri que ele é dono de várias empresas.É um homem bem-sucedido.Peguei um depoimento de uma de suas ex-mulheres. – ela passou o dedo por um dos papéis e leu – Aqui diz que ele era um homem cheio de segredos.Um hanyou.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome e depois para a foto em suas mãos.Ele aparentava um humano.

-Onde arranja essas coisas K-chan?

-Se lembra do meu pai?

-Claro!

-Bom...Se lembra que ele já foi da marinha e outras coisas...?

-Sim!Ele também foi policial antes de...- e parou, sabia que não devia falar.

-De morrer.Não se preocupe Sango-chan.Então, mamãe me deu o PainDrive(1) do computador policial dele.Tem programas de fichas de diversas pessoas do mundo.Depois de muito custo consegui aprender a usar coisas do papai...Ayame também é policial e me deu umas ajudas...

-Essa Ayame é tudo né?Policial,vigia...Traíra por deixar presas saírem... – o hanyou resmungou.

Kagome olhou para ele com uma cara irônica.

-Vou fingir que não escutei isso.

-Certo, gente!– Sango amenizou – Mas K-chan.Você sabe se essas coisas são recentes?

-São.Estão conectadas a internet, ou seja, ao posto policial.

-E como você se conectou?

Kagome sorriu marotamente.

-Acho que você já imagina.

-Vírus?

-Não!Ainda não me sofistiquei a isso...Ainda lembro de atormentar o e-mail da Kikyou... – disse se encostando na cadeira colocando os braços na cabeça 'folgadamente', até que lembrou de Inuyasha, que a olhava com desprezo.

Sorriu sem graça.

-Hum...He he...Era brincadeirinha. – pegou os papéis – Bom...A única coisa que tenho certeza é que ele tem um esconderijo e funcionários.

-Que incluem Kouga.- Miroku completou.

-Sim.Ele está no colégio não está?

-Está.

-Hum...Bom...Vou ver se faço uma visitinha ao lobo.

-Kagome... – Sango repreendeu.

-Pode deixar, Sango-chan. – disse piscando – Sei lidar com o cara.

-Você só pode sair nos fins de semana.Pretende ir a casa dele?

-Não, não...Vou pedir uma brecha.No colégio mesmo...Também pretendo visitar outras pessoas – falou sorrindo maliciosamente – Acertar umas contas... – Inuyasha a olhou – Nada demais.Pro futuro...Agora tenho outras coisas para me preocupar.

-O que mais precisa?- o monge perguntou curioso.

-Preciso encontrar Naraku.

-Kagome!Ele não é qualquer inimigo escolar!

-Calminha!Ainda não disse o que irei fazer...Minha mente anda meio lesada.Preciso pensar mais.Descansar um pouco, antes que tenha um ataque de claustrofobia.

-Desde quando você tem K-chan?

-Eu não tenho.Mas você não tem idéia do quão _tediante_(2) é ficar numa cela...Nunca façam merda nessa vida!Isso é um conselho...

-A senhorita não fez nada.

-Eu sei.

Dito isso, desligou o computador.

-Querem tomar sorvete?Eu pago.

-Por mim tudo bem e vocês garotos?

-Eu vou.

Inuyasha deu os ombros.

-Vô.

Seguiram até uma sorveteria mais próxima.

Tomaram seus sorvetes enquanto conversavam sobre as coisas que aconteciam.

O meio-yokai olhava para Kagome.

"Ela é muito parecida com a Kikyou.Mas ela é mais doce...Quer dizer...Não é isso.É apenas o contrário da Kikyou.Essa garotinha fez a minha Kikyou sofrer...Pensando nisso...O que será que acontecia com a Sango, Kagome e Kikyou, antes de eu entrar no colégio?O Miroku deve saber...Ele também não gosta muito da Kikyou.Mas Miroku entrou no mesmo ano que eu...Isso é estranho..."

-Acho que é melhor eu ir indo.Tenho que arrumar umas coisas.Oh!Sango... – passou a ela um papelzinho.

Se despediram e Sango combinou dela, Miroku e Kagome irem no dia seguinte ao shopping, domingo.Inuyasha não iria por ter um encontro com a Kikyou.O que deixou Kagome inojada...

* * *

-Ai droga eu estou atrasada!Maldito despertador!Os dois vão me matar! - gritou. 

Kagome havia acabado de acordar.Eram 13:00.Havia sidocombinado de estar no shopping a essa hora, contudoela ficou pesquisando coisas até de madrugada, por isso levantara agora.

A moça colocou um vestido de alcinhas, azul.Era um pouco justo até a cintura e embaixo era mais solto.Ia até um pouco acima do joelho.Usava uma sandália branca de salto baixo e para acompanhar um colar antigo de amizade com Sango, que ela tinha desde pequena.

Pegou sua bolsa também azul e um livro.

Saiu de casa rápido, enquanto lia o livro, seguindo para o shopping.

* * *

"Hoje a minha Kikyou está tão linda!Droga...Até tentei conversar com ela sobre a Sango, mas ela desistiu na hora." 

Inuyasha e Kikyou caminhavam pela rua enquanto conversavam e namoravam.

Inuyasha usava uma camisa cinza e uma calça jeans.Já Kikyou, usava uma mini saia preta combinando com umabulsa justa, sem mangasvermelha com decote V.

-Por Buda...!

-O que foi Kiky?

-Inu!A-a... – sem pronunciar, apontou para Kagome que caminhava rápido enquanto lia um livro.

-Kagome...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

(1)Pain Drive 

Não sei se sabem mais Pain Drive é um mini disquete onde é armazenado toda a memória do computador.Algumas pessoas carregam um Pain Drive para utilizar em outros computadores quando estão fora de casa.

(2)_Tediante_

Tediante não existe.Seria um tipo de gíria para dizer que dá muito tédio.

* * *

**Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham!**

**Como será que Inuyasha sabe que aquela era Kagome?E o que Kikyou irá achar?**

**Será que Kagome vai chegar a tempo de ver um filme?**

**Affe...Hehe!**

**Bem, eu não vou postar tanto como estou agora, mas é que se eu não postasse esse capítulo ia ter um enfarto sabe...**

**Algum Ser:Obrigada pelo elogio!E valeu por ler!Ta aí mais um cap.**

**Bjinhus...Bia-chan**


	7. Cúmplices De Uma Volta

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéia do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Sétimo Capítulo:**

**Cúmplices de uma volta**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**-Por Buda!**

**-O que foi Kiky?**

**-Inu!A-a... – sem pronunciar, apontou para Kagome que caminhava rápido enquanto lia um livro.**

**-Kagome...**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Cúmplices de uma volta**

-Como a conhece, Inu?

-Não!Não a conheço!É...é que a Sango me falou dela!Imaginei que fosse...Por acaso. – perguntou rispidamente.

-É, é sim... – afirmou desconfiada - Mas!O que essa covarde faz aqui?Ela saiu da cidade? – olhou para o namorado – Sango disse algo?

-N-não!Não disse nada sobre ela...Ela não fala muito.

-Estava com medo.

-Medo de quê, amor?

-De mim claro... – respondeu séria.

-Você fazia algo a elas?

-Bem...Digamos que as duas adoravam acabar comigo.Mas bem no finalzinho, dei uma boa lição nelas.Aposto que nunca esquecerão...

-Que lição...?

-Ah, Inu!Já disse que não gosto de conversar sobre isso... – suspirou – Foi bem pesado.Mas vamos deixar para lá! "As meninas vão adorar saber a notícia" – pensou.

"Ainda vou descobrir isso, Kikyou ...Quero saber o que aconteceu com Sango."

* * *

-Finalmente, K-chan! 

-Ufa...Me desculpem o atraso, dormi muito tarde. – explicou dando um beijinho na bochecha de Sango e Miroku.

-Fazendo o que à noite _mocinha_?

-Procurando mais informações _mamãe._

-E encontrou algo Kagome? – Houshi perguntou.

-Dessa vez procurei sobre Kouga.Bem...Não dá para falar aqui.Tem muita gente... – deu um sorriso maroto – Mas agora eu sei porque ele faltava tanto na sétima série...hehe.

-E a K-chan, suspirando:'Oh!Onde está você meu Kouga?Por que faltaste?Será que foges de mim?' – falou Sango imitando uma 'dama em perigo'.

Os dois riram.

-Há há. – riu sarcasticamente.- Não, não amiga.Não mais me enganarei com homens.Sem ofensas Miroku.

Ele sorriu.

-Mais nenhum outro pretendente?

-Nunca! – ela deu um sorrisinho e botou a mão no queixo – Bem...se for um bem bonitão.Loiro, alto, olhos claros...Da minha idade...Meigo e que me ame...Aííí, até vai.Mas chega de falar da minha vida amorosa!E vocês, quando é que pretendem namorar?

Os dois coraram.

-K-chan!

-O que foi?

-De novo com essa história?

-Sabe Sango?A Kagome tem razão!Está na hora da gente ficar junto! –disse enquanto passava a mão em um lugar indevido.

PLAFT!

-Ai Sango!Doeu!

-Huh!Como se não fosse isso que eu queria...

Viraram-se, vendo Kagome rindo.

-Isso é tão ridiculo a ponto de ser engraçado!

Os dois sorriram.E assim seguiu o dia deles.Foram ao cinema, passearam...O dia estava muito bonito e por essa razão saíram um pouco.Quando estavam longe das pessoas...

-Então K-chan o que encontrou sobre o Kouga?

-Ah, relaxem...Nem é nada muito importante.Apenas descobri que ele sempre foi meio criminoso.Se metia nessas coisas...Tráfico de drogas...Pegas de carro...Na época, por ser menor de idade ele fazia ações solidárias para o povo.

-Mas isso é importante não é?Isso quer dizer que ele já tem ficha preta na polícia. – Miroku afirmou.

-Nem tanto...Acho que no que anda acontecendo, não.

Depois voltaram as suas devidas casas.

Logo, Kagome teria que estar no presídio novamente.

* * *

TRIMMMMMM! 

-Enfim acabou o pesadelo...!

-De hoje Miroku...Amanhã tem mais. – avisou Sango.

-Se vocês estudassem mais iam saber como física é legal.

-Inuyasha, meu querido amigo, melhor calar a boca antes que eu te estrangule.- Miroku ameaçou com raiva.

-Sabe qual é o problema?Por mais que a gente estude...Continua chato!Se é que me entende... –Sango explicou.

-É não entendo.Mesmo assim, acabaram todas as malditas aulas de hoje.Alguém quer ir comigo conversar com a professora? –provocou o hanyou.

-NÃO! – Miroku e Sango gritaram.

-Tá bom, eu também não vou.

A professora depois de arrumar sua bolsa _**brega**_, saiu da sala enquanto os alunos ainda arrumavam suas coisas.Até que Kikyou sentou-se na mesa da professora que havia saído e começou a falar em voz alta para quem quisesse ouvir.

-Vocês sabem quem eu encontrei ontem na rua com o Inuyasha? – perguntou a classe cruzando as pernas.

Algumas amigas dela falaram em coro: "Não" Outros apenas olhavam. Sango continuava a arrumar seu material enquanto ouvia.

-Encontrei nossa amiguíssima Higurashi! – silêncio.Ninguém entendia. - Kagome está de volta! – algumas pessoas fizeram vaia o que fez o sorriso de Kikyou aumentar – O que achou Taijya?

Várias pessoas olharam para Sango, que apenas bufou, pegou sua mochila e foi em direção da porta.

-Ora minha querida Sango!Para quê fugir do passado? – perguntou jogando uma bola de papel na cabeça da jovem.

Sango se virou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.Pegou a bolinha de papel e a segurou com força.

-Não se preocupe comigo _Megera_.Estou apenas planejando o seu futuro _Domado_. – e saiu da classe. ( que nada haver -.-' )

As pessoas riram.E Kikyou apenas virou o rosto fazendo careta.

Enquanto isso algumas pessoas cochichavam... :

_"Será que as Pirlimpimpin vão voltar?"_ Ou _"Essa guerra nunca acaba?"_

Miroku riu e foi atrás de Sango.

Inuyasha estava confuso.

Pirlimpimpin? Kikyou e Sango tinham uma guerra?Será que Pirlimpimpin era apelido de Sango e Kagome?

Miroku deveria saber.Iria perguntar a ele depois.

No momento foi apenas até Kikyou que ficou emburrada em um canto da sala.

* * *

-Ah Sango a cara dela foi muuuuito hilária!- o monge ria. 

Ela sorriu.

– Fazia tempo que eu não a enfrentava assim.Estou me sentindo melhor. – falou radiante.

-Mas me diga.Qual é o seu plano?

-Que plano monge?

-Ué!Você disse que estava planejando um futuro _Domado_ a ela não é?

-Ahhhh...he he...Foi só pra dar um fora mesmo.Hi hi...

Miroku a olhou decepcionado.

-Só você mesmo... – disse balançando a cabeça - Tem alguma razão por chamar _Megera?_

-Não...Apenas uma linda peça antiga. –lembrou sorrindo.

-Escutei pessoas falando sobre Pirlin...Algo assim...Estavam perguntando se estava voltando.Sabe o que é?

-P-pirlimpim...pin? – ganguejou insegura.

-É.Algo assim.

-Errr...P-pirlimpimpin...Eu heim!Não..n-nunca ouvi falar. - fingiu - Oh!Eu prometi para minha mãe que chegaria mais cedo para ajuda-la no almoço.Tchau Miroku! – e deu um rápido beijo na bochecha do monge.

"Hum...Aí tem coisa... Ela ficou muito nervosa quando eu falei...Há há, até me deu um beijo na bochecha.Ela não costuma fazer isso _comigo_." Pensou sorrindo, enquanto acariciava a face beijada.

* * *

Saindo do colégio, Sango pegou o celular.Entrou em suas mensagens de SMS e começou a escrever. 

#K-chan, é a Sango.Se você estiver com o celular na prisão, responda, por favor.#

Digitou um número que sabia de cor e clicou em 'Enviar'.

A moça continuou andando para casa até receber o apito do pequeno telefone.

# Ilegalmente, mas tenho meu celular atrás das grades.O sistema de segurança está cada vez mais pesado...Ei!Como sabe meu celular?#

"É... Não tem memória mesmo...". - Sango pensou.

#Êêêê...Menina!Achou que eu ia esquecer o número do seu celular por causa de um ano sem te ver?#

Mandou e continuou andando.E logo jáescutava de novo.

#Sabe...Eu achei!#

#Puxa, obrigada amiga.Não sabe como se sinto bem em saber que acha que eu não me importo com você.# escreveu sarcasticamente.

"Há há!Que coisa...pensar isso de mim...He he..." – Sango pensou.

Dessa vez foi bem mais rápido.

#Não!Não Sango-chan!Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!Desculpa minha amiguinha!#

"Há há ...ela acreditou..."

#Relaxa K-chan, tava brincando.#

Depois de alguns segundos...

Sango ia escrever alguma coisa, mas o celular apitou antes, mostrando outra mensagem.

#Mas me diz San...O que você queria me dizer?#

"Puxa, já ia esquecer!"

#Ka...Se lembra de ter visto Kikyou quando ia para o shopping?Ela estava junto com o Inuyasha?#

Foram uns bons 4 minutos...

"Ela deve estar pensando ...Pra Kagome lembrar é duro..." – a moça lamentou em pensamento.

Chegando nos contados 5 minutos, oalarme soou.

#Não me lembro...Eu estava lendo um livro.#

#Enquanto andava?#

Poucos segundos...

#Sim!#

"Ai, ai, só ela mesmo." - balançou a cabeça.

#Por Kami Kagome...O que importa é que a Kikyou te viu com o Inu.Mas ele parece não ter dito nada.Então o segredo está a salvo.Mas ela contou para a sala que você voltou a cidade.#

Rapidinho...

#E daí?#

#E daí?A escola toda já deve estar sabendo!# - escreveu indignada.

"Para o que não interessa ela é bem rápida..." – pensou.

#Relaxe, Sango.Não me importo se eles souberem...Pra que tanta preocupação?#

-Ufff...Acorda sua lesadaaaa! – falou consigo mesma, porém o xingamento era para Kagome mesmo. -.-'

#O problema , meu bem, é que as pessoas estão curiosas.Kikyou acha que estou tramando e os alunos temem que você volte.As Pirlimpimpin vão voltar a ser assunto.#

#Certo...Agora, precisamos pensar.#

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Oláhhh!**

**Ai, ai como eu amo esses suspenses...**

**Tô pensando em postar daqui a 6 meses para deixar as pessoas curiosas...hahauha...amei essa idéia.**

**Foi tão dificil ter essas idéias de Pirlimpimpin, apesar de eu ter plagiado a Disney.Hehe...E o Monteiro Lobato...n.n**

**E agora estou com tanta criatividade...**

**Ah!Gente!Um aviso...Eu concordo que estou esculachando um pouquinho a Kikyou.Ela não é nem um pouco igual como a coloquei.E a Kagome também deu um ajuda pra acabar com a coitada...Mas, muita coisa vai acontecer e será explicado.Espero que ela não continue a sero que ela está sendo.Já fui Anti-Kikyou e os xingamentos foram apenas os rastros que deixou..hehe...Mas!Ás vezes ela irrita...hehe**

**Bom, eu tô de castigo, então, acho que postar só nos fins de semana, ooooouuuu quando eu entrar escondida!Hehe...**

**Uma amiga me deu uns cds cheio de músicas do Inu. ç-ç Fiquei emocionada!Elas são lindas...Normalmente eu escrevo ouvindo músicas, para me inspirar(isso funciona!), então quando tiver um capítulo legal eu falo o nome da música...fica mais emocionante de ler...Aí, pra quem quiser eu passo a música.**

**Hehe, também me inspirei numa review.**

**Algum ser: Pode ter certeza que sua review me deixou muito, mais muito animada!É tão bom saber que a minha fic deixou alguéma animada! n.n Obrigada pelos elogios que me deixaram muito, muito animada!Bem...Fui no seu profile e te add...Agora, se deu certo eu não sei!Dá uma verificada, senão deu, no meu profile tá o meu msn.Prazer maior seria o meu!Ter a pessoa que escreve fics que eu amo...hehe...Bjinhus!**

**É isso...Até daqui a 6 meses!( mentira!)**

**Beijinhos...Bia Landgraf ( como eu escrevo nessa parte, credo)**


	8. Por Trás Das Cortinas

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Oitavo Capítulo:**

**Por trás das cortinas**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**-Ufff...Acorda sua lesadaaaaaaa! – falou consigo mesma, mas o xingamento era para Kagome mesmo.**

**#O problema , meu bem, é que as pessoas estão curiosas.A Kikyou acha que estou armando e os alunos temem que você volte.As Pirlimpimpin vão virar assunto.#**

**#Ok...Agora precisamos pensar.#**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Por trás das cortinas**

-Ei, Miroku!Cadê a...

-O que foi?

-Houshi?Por que está massageando a bochecha?

-Ai Inuyasha você nem imagina... – suspira apaixonadamente – A Sango me deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Credo!Devia 'tar maluca.Ou meio confusa não é não?

-Não...Só estava nervosa.

-Nervosa de querer te matar ou no outro sentido?

-No outro sentido.

-Deu indireta sem vergonha que deixou ela confusa não é mesmo?Agora está explicado.

-Não, não foi. – saiu do transe – É mesmo!Na verdade, eu só perguntei sobre os _Pirlin da vida_ que a classe ficou falando...Aí ela se enrolo toda e no final disse que nunca ouviu falar.Depois falou que tinha que ir embora – voltou ao transe – e me deu um beijo na bochecha. –terminou com um sorriso bem..._boiola._

-Sai pra lá Miroku!Se alguém vê esse seu sorrisinho direcionado pra mim...

-Mas é pra Sango!

-Só que eu não sou a Sango.

-É...Ela é tem mais curvas.

O meio-yokai o olhou confuso.

-Você bebeu algo bem forte não é Miroku?

-Devo estar apaixonado.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem.Depois você reflete se está ou não apaixonado.Agora...A gente precisa saber sobre essas coisas!

-Que coisas?

-Ah...Do Peter Pan...

-PETER PAN?Agora tu que bebeu meu chapa... - saiu de vez do transe.

-FEH!Você nunca assistiu Peter Pan não?A Sininho tem aquele pó de Pirlimpimpin!É quase a mesma coisa do que estavam falando na classe...

O.O

-Tsc, tsc... – balançou a cabeça negativamente - Quer dizer que o poderoso Inuyasha assiste Peter Pan? – perguntou com graça.

-Ora seu – começou corando – Por acaso você não teve infância não?

-Claro que tive...Mas eu me preocupava mais com aquela lindinha...Como era o nome mesmo...Ah!Wendy...hehe.

-Seu depravado.Voltando ao assunto...Eu estava procurando a Sango por...

-Estava é? – interrompeu o monge.

-É.

-Ela já foi.

-Então vamos atrás dela.

-Só para saber o que aconteceu no passado da sua Kikyou?

-E da minha amiga.

-E da senhorita Kagome.

-Eu não.Aquela feiosa não está nos meus planos.

-FEIOSA?Feiosa?Inuyasha, meu amigo.A cada dia que passa, tenho mais certeza que ter olhos claros trazem cegueira.

CROQUE! (isso definitivamente não soou como uma onomatopéia)

O hanyou deu um cascudo no monge e continuou.

-Eu enxergo perfeitamente bem e repito que aquela menina é uma feiosa.

-Menina...Feiosa...Primeiro, ela é muuuuito linda.Claro, não chega a beleza da Sango mas... – Inuyasha lançou um olhar meio...que _'continue logo'_ – Segundo, de menina ela não tem naaaaada.Já viu aquele corpo e...

-Me poupe dos detalhes monge.

-Ok, ok.Mas o que interessa é que ela é idêntica a Kikyou.

-Que seja, não quero nada coma amiguinha da Sango.

-Cara, assim você tá falando que nem o seu irmão...

-MEIO- irmão!

-Tá, tá. No Stress amigo.

-Feh!Vamos logo...

Assim, os dois seguiram cada um para as suas devidas casas.

* * *

-CHEGUEI! 

Vácuo.

Provavelmente a casa estava vazia.

Inuyasha comemorou em silêncio e entrou na cozinha.

-Você?

-Achei que eu morasse aqui. – respondeu friamente.

-Mas você não respondeu quando eu cheguei!

-E qual foi **a** vez que eu respondi?

-Huh!O que tem para comer?

-Nada.Prepare sua própria comida.

-E esses bolinhos que você fez?

-São meus.

-Egoísta.

-Folgado.

-Cale a boca.

-Se eu te der um pouco você vai pro seu quarto? - deu uma pausa - Em silêncio?

-Claro _maninho._

-Pegue **um** _Inu-chan._

-Só por isso vou pegar **mais**. Tchau _Seshy._

* * *

_**"Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."acabou de entrar.**_

_**"Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade. Me dê o seu e seja feliz!" diz:**_

Está apaixonada?

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome." diz:**_

Não...Por quê?

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!" diz:**_

Está com fome?

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Nãão...Por quê essas perguntas, heim?

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Esse nick...Não está apaixonada por mim?

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome." diz:**_

?-?Claro que não!

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!" diz:**_

E por que me deu um beijo na bochecha?

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Eu dei?

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Deu.Antes de ir embora...

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Puxa...Não me toquei.Mas o que quê tem?Eu sempre cumprimento e dou tchau com um beijo na bochecha.A maioria das pessoas fazem isso.

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Mas você nunca fez isso comigo.

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Afffffff...Quanta infantilidade...

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Ok, ok...Foi infantil.Mas se quiser se apaixonar eu estou livre!n.n

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Há, tanta mulher aos seus pés, vai falar isso para mim?

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Por quê só pensa essas coisas ruins de mim?

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Hum...Quem sabe por que você faz essas coisas ruins...?

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Malvada...ÓÒ

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Hehehehe

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca". acabou de entrar.**_

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Pode chamar o Inuyasha para a conversa?

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Pode.

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." foi adicionado á conversa.**_

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Seus nicks são sempre sérios né Inuyasha?

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

É!São umas coisas sensíveis...

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Não está insinuando nada não é Houshi?

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Nada!Que isso amigo?Depois do Peter Pan, não falo de mais nada...

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

ÒÓ

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Ei!Tô boiando na conversa!

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

O Inuyasha assiste Peter Pan, Sango.

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

E o que quê tem Miroku?

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Tooooooooma monge estúpido!

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

ENTÃO!Como estava falando com você, **Sango**, que quê tem que isso quer dizer que ele ainda é uma criancinha.

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Ei!Eu disse que assisti, não que ainda assisto!

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Vocês discutem por coisas tão inúteis...

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Foi o Inuyasha que começou!

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

EU?Eu não comecei nada seu monge doido!

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Claro que começou!Você queria falar dos _Pirlimpimpin da vida_!E falo que era o nome do pózinho da Sininho!

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Eu não lembrava do nome que as pessoas falaram, mas sabia que era parecido com algo do Peter Pan!

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

DO QUE É QUE VOCÊS TÃO FALANDO SEUS BANDO DE RETARDADOS DA DISNEY?

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Calma Sangozinha...

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

E NÃO ME CHAMA DE SANGOZINHA!

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Mais tá no seu nick!

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Dá pra você dois pararem?

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Não.

"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**

Lógico que dá.Você fez a gente pára.

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Do que é que vocês tavam falando, que eu não entendi nada?

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Do Peter Pan.

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Jura?

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

A gente escutou na classe pessoas falando sobre Pirlimpimpin.E quando eu fui fala com o Miroku eu não lembrava o nome direito e falei do Peter Pan.

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

E pra quê vocês querem tanto saber dessa porcaria?

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

AHA!Então quer dizer que você conhece não é?

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Oras!Claro que não!

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Sango...

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."diz:**_

Meu irmão tá chamando.Tchau pros dois.

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Espera!

_"**Sangozinha – Acordei pensando em você.Não tomei café pensando em você.Não almocei pensando em você.Não jantei pensando em você.Não dormi porquê estava com fome."acaba de sair da conversa.**_

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Droga!

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Inuyasha!Já sei como a gente pode descobrir isso!

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Perguntando para Sango?

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

A gente já fez isso esqueceu?

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Subordinado-a?

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Você gosta dessas coisas né?

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Ameaça-lá?

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Tá aprendendo com o Seshoumaru é?

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Volte a falar esse nome mais uma vez que acabo com a sua vida.

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Exagerado...

_"**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

Diz logo como a gente vai descobri!

_"**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

Tá bom.Eu tenho um plano.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Planos...**

**Isso parece novela credo.Sem ofensas mas odeio novela.**

**Bem...Mudei de idéia quanto postar daqui a 6 meses.Hehe...**

**Me desculpem esse capítulo...É que eu estava meio louca e irritada.Por isso houveram escandalos que na minha opiniao foram ridiculos.Se querem saber odiei a conversa do Miroku com o boba...suspiroInfelizmente tudo ocorre de acordo com meu humor.E que não está bom.**

**Prometi melhorar e prometo de novo.**

**Bom, logo vou começar uma fic."Olhos Dourados".A história vai ser bem diferente do que é essa...E vai ser só romance...sem suspenses...hehe...**

**Algum ser:Nhaa que pena que está desanimada...É tem dias da vida que é assim mesmo.Melhoras pra você...u.u...Que bom que gostou do cap!Obrigada...**

**Beijinhus...Bia**


	9. Tropeços

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Nono Capítulo:**

**Tropeços**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flashcback:**

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

**Tá aprendendo com o Seshoumaru é?**

"_**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

**Volte a falar esse nome mais uma vez que acabo com a sua vida.**

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

**Exagerado...**

"_**Inuyasha – Cada pessoa é do tamanho dos sonhos que busca." diz:**_

**Diz logo como a gente vai descobri!**

"_**Miroku – Dinheiro não traz a felicidade.Me dê o seu e seja feliz!"diz:**_

**Tá bom.Eu tenho um plano.**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Tropeços**

"_Já disse para não insistirem."_

A bolinha voa...Mais uma vez...

"_A gente sabe que você sabe, Sango"_

Outra bolinha voando...Cada vez com mais força...

"_Se continuarem a mandar esses bilhetinhos no meio da aula, perguntando algo que eu não sei, vou 'denunciar' pro professor."_

A jovem olhou os dois, um atrás do outro e lhes lançou um olhar raivoso.

"_Ok, Inuyasha! Vamos passar para o plano B."_

"_Eu tinha certeza que o A não ia dar certo..."_

"_O B, também pode não dar."_

"_Que nada!É só uma questão de indiretas..."_

"_É sim...E quem vai fazer as indiretas?_

"_Vai dizer que só sabe fazer indiretas pervertidas Miroku?"_

"_Eu não faço isso!"_

"_Sinto muito, mas não vou discutir com você através de um bilhete. Quero saber se o B é garantido."  
_

"_Não sei!Se não for, temos que bolar o C."_

"_Você não disse que ia bolar?"_

"_Inuyasha...O Seshy tá nos olhando com tanto desprezo..."_

"_Você queria o quê?"_

"_Você tudo bem, porque é irmão dele e vocês se odeiam...Mas eu?"_

"_Não se faz de santo, seu delinqüente...Além de estarmos passando bilhetinho na **interessantíssima **aula dele, ele não gosta muito de você..."_

"_Eu não faço nada!"_

"_Mentiroso...Se lembra do brilho dos olhos dele quando você devorou toda a comida da minha geladeira?Ou então, quando você resolveu consertar a TV?E melhor, quando resolveu lavar o meu quintal, **dentro** de casa?Quer que eu diga mais?_

"_Não obrigado.Estou satisfeito."_

-CAHAM! – tossiu – Vamos ver o que temos aqui...**_Inu-chan_** e Houshi passando bilhetinhos?

-Que isso Seshoumaru!Nós estávamos passando a matéria da lousa. – Miroku defendeu.

-Se está na lousa, pra que passar em pequenos papéis? – perguntou friamente, arrancando os papéis da mesa dos dois.

-Feh!Pode mandar a gente pra fora...Menos tortura.

Seshoumaru olhou para o irmão mortalmente, que o ignorou.E voltou a ler os bilhetes.

-Qual dos dois vagabundos escreveu _Seshy?_

Miroku engoliu seco.Algumas pessoas riram e Sango o olhou como se falasse: "Você sabia..."

Inuyasha bocejou levando um tapa na nuca do irmão mais velho.

-EI!

-Foi você Inuyasha?

-Foi o Miroku.

-Traidor! – o monge pronunciou suando frio.

O professor o olhou friamente recebendo um sorriso sem graça.

-Hehe, oras Seshoumaru.Era brincadeirinha.Só estávamos botando o papo em dia e não poderia deixar escapar sua adorável presença não é? – sorriu amarelo.

-Quer botar o papo em dia no cemitério?Faço questão que leve meu irmão junto.

-Me deixa fora disso! - Inuyasha defendeu-se.

-Lembre-se que estão em aula. - Seshoumaru falou.

-Olha.Eu lavo seu quintal...serve? - o monge propos.

-Não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer com a minha casa dessa vez.Pra fora os dois.

-Não precisa nem pedir. – Inuyasha avisou – Vamos Houshi. – o hanyou sorriu para o irmão e deu um aceno para Sango, que apenas balançou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

* * *

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! 

-E aí Sango?Como foi a aula?

-Inuyasha... - fechou os olhos - Vocês perderam no mínimo 3 minutos de aula!

-E daí?Cada ponto de sabedoria é muito importante. - Miroku respondeu.

-Ok,ok.E como foi perder 3 minutos da aula do Seshoumaru? - ela perguntou.

-Maravilhoso.Nunca me senti tão bem! – Inuyasha respondeu radiante.

-Inuyasha...Você sempre sae da aula do seu irmão! – Miroku afirmou.

-Eu sei...Por isso que é maravilhoso!Além de poder dar umas risadas com as caras do Miroku...Um medroso...

-EI!Eu não estava com medo!Estava apenas pensando o que ele vai fazer se eu aparecer algum dia na sua casa Inuyasha...

-Desde que você não lave o quintal.

Os três riram.Estavam saindo da escola e...

Miroku pulou rapidamente na frente deles fazendo um grunhido.

Inuyasha e Sango olharam Miroku espantados.

-Miroku?Você está passando bem? – Sango perguntou.

-Claro.

-Então o que foi isso?Tem gente olhando pra gente! – Inuyasha gritou.

Ainda estavam no portão do colégio.Poucaspessoas os olhavam com graça.

O horário era do meio dia e pouco.Hora de almoço, dia ensolorado.Bem quente.O dia perfeito para se sentir _bem_.

-Bom... – começou – Eu diria, que como uma pessoa que sabe encenar, - botou o dedo no queixo – Esse foi um tipo de 'ação'.

-Ação? – os dois repetiram.

-Sim.Um tipo de sinal para começar uma nova encenação.Um novo teatro.Uma fingição.Um novo **plano**. – falou olhando para Inuyasha.

-Como você está pensador, monge. – Sango falou admirada.

-Teatro?Plano...? – o hanyou repetiu para si mesmo– PLANO!Ahhhhhhh!

-O que foi Inuyasha? - Sango perguntou assustada.

-Nada Sango.Mas me diz, minha amiga, quando vai visitar Kagome? – perguntou passando um dos braços pelas costas dela, voltando a andar.

Sango se afasta dele com os olhos esbugalhados.

-E-eu...eu... - gaguejou.

-Alôo?Sango? – Miroku

-Vocês...são dois doidos!

-O que a gente fez? – o meio-yokai perguntou inocente.

-O que vocês fizeram?O quêêê vocêêês fizeram?Estão perguntando o-que-vocês-fizeraaaaam?O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? – perguntou chacoalhando Inuyasha.

-SANGO!Pára menina!Respira fundo!

Sango saiu pelo portão da escola, sendo seguida tanto pelos garotos, quanto pelos olhares curiosos de outros alunos.Caminhou um pouco até a praça em frente o colégio e sentou-se num banco com sombra.

-Eu vou ficar louca.

-Você **é** louca.

-Obrigada Inuyasha.Não sabe como me sinto lisonjeada. – agradeceu sarcasticamente.

-O que aconteceu Sangozinha?

-É que...O-que-aconteceu?San-go-zi-nha?Querem saber o qu...

-CHEGA!Seu roteiro está ficando repetitivo.

-Tá bom, tá bom...Calma Sango.Você vai sobreviver.Esses dois manicômios não vão te fazer mal... – disse para si mesma.

-Ela **realmente é** doida. – Houshi afirmou.

-Parem de me chamar de louca. - disse friamente.

-Tá. – os dois gelaram.

Sango suspirou.

-Ok.Estou viva.Felizmente não quero saber o que foi aqueles atos que além de estranhos, extraterrestre...

-Pode pular essa parte. – Inuyasha pediu.

-Tá.Vamos recomeçar de onde paramos.

-Quero saber quando vai visitar Kagome.

-Desde quando liga para ela Inuyasha?

-Eu não ligo. – Inuyasha avisou.

-Lógico que liga! – Miroku apressou-se em dizer.

-Ligo nada!

-Cale a boca. – o monge sussurrou para o hanyou que se calou.

-Tudo bem...Eu não sei.Que tal irmos amanhã depois da aula? – a moça propôs.

-Ótimo!Cada um vai para a sua casa e nos encontramos lá. – Inuyasha continou.

-Não querem ir juntos?

-Não. – afirmaram os dois.

-T-tá...

-Então vamos!A vida continua!Rápido, rápido, antes que as cortinas se fechem. – Miroku falou apressadamente.

-V-vocês...São esquisitos.

* * *

TRIM!TRIM!TRIM! 

#Moshi moshi?

#Já estamos no camarim?

#Se arrumando Inuyasha, se arrumando.

#Para quê?

#Maquiagem, falas, roupa.

#Como você é trouxa...

#Que isso!O imp...

#Tudo bem, entendido.Faça o seu papel também.

#Sim, sim.E não se esqueça, amanhã será o próximo a entrar em cena.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Sem comentários.**

**Quero avisar que não estava muito bem da cabeça quando escrevi esse capítulo.Por isso, tá meio...Sei lá.Mas a partir do próximo cap vai ser mais detalhado e maior...espero.**

**Outro aviso.A Sango não é louca nessa fic.Só que Miroku e Inuyasha estão fazendo um tipo de suspense com ela.Por isso ela tá se sentindo meio sozinha.Só que esses pensamentos só vão aparecer mais para frente porque muitas outras coisas irão acontecer...**

**Obrigada para quem está lendo viu...**

**Algum Ser: Que bom que está animada!Eu também sou variável assim...Espero que não desanime pelo capítulo de hoje...Pode deixar, não irei arriscar minha vida, 6 meses nunca mais..hehe...Obrigadaa!**

**Beijos...**


	10. Física Univos

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Capítulo:**

**Física Uni-vos**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flashcback:**

**TRIM!TRIM!TRIM!**

**#Moshi moshi?**

**#Já estamos no camarin?**

**#Se arrumando Inuyasha, se arrumando.**

**#Para quê?**

**#Maquiagem, falas, roupa...**

**#Que besteira.**

**#Não é nada!O...**

**#Tudo bem. Faça o seu papel também.**

**#Sim, sim. E não se esqueça, amanhã será o próximo a entrar em cena.**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Física Uni-vos**

Era mais um dia em Tókio.E como no dia anterior, a temperatura era alta.Os céus não aparentavam chuva nem futuras nuvens ameaçadoras.

E como, mais uma vez, horário de almoço, os jovens saíam de seus colégios, enquanto outros entravam.Os restaurantes lotavam, as crianças brincavam, pessoas conversavam...

Nada estragaria aquele dia.

Nem mesmo quedas poderiam impedir novas improvisações...(1)

-Sabe...Ontem estavam muito estranhos.Vocês estão bem?

-Ontem? – Miroku perguntou.

-Sim.

-Agimos como sempre Sango.

-Não Inuyasha. Não agiram. Até eu peguei a febre que vocês estavam. Falavam de encenações... E depois você falou da Kagome...O que houve?

-Nada...Álias, nós vamos vê-la hoje não é mesmo? – o monge questionou.

-Vamos sim.Querem tanto vê-la?

-Vamos ajudar uma amiga. – sorriu sem-graça.

-Miroku?Já deu pra ficar tão amigo dela?

-Tanto não.Novas amizades são bem vindas.

-Ainda estão agindo esquisito.

-Eu vou indo, a gente se encontra lá. – avisou o hanyou se afastando. Se direcionando a Kikyou.

-Sango, posso te pegar em casa?

-Por quê?

-Ah, não sei.

-Err...Tudo bem...

* * *

Inuyasha desceu do ônibus. Estava de novo lá. E por quê? Visitando a odiada de sua namorada...Seria capaz de fazer isso por causa de um boato? 

"Não é por causa de um boato.Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa.Apenas não gosta da Kikyou."

Não, não gostava. Simplesmente odiava. Ou não... Kikyou sentia isso. Kagome...também...?

"Sango não gosta de Kikyou. E sou amiga dela. Kikyou não gosta de Sango. E sou namorada dela. Qual a diferença de ser Kagome agora?"

Isso não deveria importar agora. Tinha que correr com o plano. Ou melhor, com o teatro.

-Tenho que agir amigavelmente. Senão ela não irá falar. – disse a si mesmo.

Direcionou-se a mesma recepção.Depois de se identificar entrou no cômodo, sendo recebido por Ayame, novamente.

-Olá Inuyasha!

-Oi.

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim ver Kagome.

-Kagome?

-Sim.

-Mas, Sango era amiga dela não é?

-Ela sabe?

-Ah! Ela contou o que andou acontecendo sabe...As coisas não estão muito boas não é?

-É a vida...Posso ir vê-la?

-Lembra onde é?

-Lembro.

-Fique a vontade.

-Obrigado.

Entrou naquele lugar de novo.

A amargura no ar incomodou o hanyou que observou uma discussão das presidiárias que jogavam futebol.

"Isso não pode ser vida..." - pensou.

Subiu aquela mesma extensa escada.Se deparando com o mesmo corredor silencioso.Pessoas conversando baixo.

Seguiu, novamente até a última e solitária cela.

Uma moça estava sentada numa cama escrevendo em papéis.Livros abertos e bagunçados.

-Oi?

-Ahn?Ah!Oi!O que faz aqui? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Sango não avisou?

-Não. Não avisou nada.

-Ela deve estar vindo com Miroku. Viemos visitá-la.

-Que ótimo! Entre, pode sentar no banco.

Inuyasha sentou-se. E decidiu ir ao ponto.

-Já ouviu falar em Pirlimpimpin?

-Gosta de Peter Pan? – brincou.

-Já gostei... - admitiu com um pequeno riso - Já ouviu falar em 'As Pirlimpimpin'? - perguntou mais sério.

O sorriso dela desmanchou.E sua face passou a ficar nervosa.

-'As' ? Não veio para perguntar sobre isso não é?

-Sabe?

-Concordo que deve existir. Entretanto não sei sobre isso.

-Nadinha?

Kagome olhou para o hanyou.

-Não. Não sei. – afirmou com confiança.

O assunto morreu ali.Ela voltou a escrever e ele passou a tentar observar o que ela escrevia.

Decidiu levantar. Posicionou-se atrás dela.

-Gosta de física? – perguntou surpreso.

-Ah! – exclamou botando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Gosto sim.

-Parou de estudar no primeiro e já está no segundo? – perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado dela, para ver o que exatamente ela escrevia.

-Ah...Como parei de estudar, resolvi aprender por mim até o terceiro ano. Tenho amor a física e não quero deixar de aprender. Gosta?

-Idolatro. Sabe...É uma das poucas pessoas que conheço que gosta.

-É tão difícil gostarem né! Me lembro da Sango reclamando da professora...

-Ainda reclama.

-É a Kagura?

-Sim.

-Adoro as aulas dela.

-Também gosto.

-...

-...

-...

-Que fórmula é essa?

-Ah! Essa? É apenas um exercício...É mais dificil sem professores.

-Mesmo assim é boa nisso...Isso é matéria que estou aprendendo.

-Quer me ajudar?

-Pode ser.

* * *

-Miroku!Porque temos que passar bem agora no supermercado? 

-Tenho que comprar umas coisinhas...

-Mas o Inuyasha deve estar esperando a gente!Logo, logo acaba o horário de visita!

-Que horas são, Sango?

-Quase três da tarde...

"O Inuyasha me ligou uma hora e pouco...Já deve ter conseguido."- Mudança de planos, Sangozinha, vamos pra lá!

-O quê? - exclamou - Houshi, o que está escondendo?

-Eu?Nada...

Miroku puxou a garota para fora do supermercado e pegou o primeiro ônibus que viu.

-Pare de me puxar assim, Miroku!

-Oh!Me desculpe...Mas temos que correr.

-Tudo bem, eu sei fazer isso.

* * *

Logo, já estavam no presídio.Desceram do automóvel e seguiram a entrada. 

"Espero que o Inuyasha tenha conseguido. A senhorita Kagome não sabe o que acontece na escola, vai falar numa boa." pensou enquanto dava um sorriso maroto.

-Miroku?Por que está sorrindo?

-Ahn?Por nada...

"Isso deve ser troco por não te contado sobre Pirlimpimpin...Eles estão tramando algo pelas minhas costas. Vingança de amigos?Aquilo...Nãoera importante."

-Olá Sango!Olá Miroku!

-Boa tarde Ayame. – Miroku cumprimentou.

-Oi!

-O Inuyasha já está com Kagome. Fiquem a vontade.

-Obrigada.

Entraram no lugar onde ficava a quadra. A essa hora as presidiárias que Inuyasha viu discutindo estavam quase se matando.

O monge e a moça passaram rápido e subiram as escadas. Chegaram ao corredor, se dirigindo ao último, em silêncio.

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados na cama escrevendo coisas num papel enquanto conversavam e discutiam.

Sango olhou para Miroku confusa.

-O quê estão fazendo...?

Inuyasha olhou os dois e corou. Kagome dirigiu o olhar naturalmente.

-Oi! Estamos fazendo umas fórmulas de física. – disse sorrindo.

-COMO? – Sango e Miroku gritaram.

-O que foi?

-FÍSICA? – Houshi arregalou os olhos – Preciso de ar.

-Calma Miroku, você vai sobreviver. – Sango consolou, tentando apoiá-lo.

Kagome olhou assustada para Inuyasha.

-A Sango você sabe que odeia. Agora o Miroku detesta 5 vezes mais... - Inuyasha avisou.

-É a gente que tá fazendo não vocês! – Kagome afirmou.

Sango e Miroku sentaram-se no banco com dificuldade. E logo voltaram ao normal.

-Por que não estão brigando ao invés de perder a cabeça com essa matéria?

-Mas é tão...extraordinário! – Kagome disse triste.

-Viu? Pelo menos existem pessoas que gostam de física. – falou o hanyou cruzando os braços – Não sabem o que estão perdendo.

-E se não se importa, não faço questão de saber. – Sango retrucou.

-Vocês estão fazendo fórmulas pra quê pelo menos? – o monge perguntou.

-Estudando!Para ficar _inteligegs! _(2)– a moça falou radiante.

Inuyasha ficou com uma gota. Sango olhou para Kagome como se ela fosse uma tonta e Miroku fez menção de falar algo, mas ficou calado.

-Por que ficaram quietos? - ela perguntou curiosa.

-O Inuyasha está te ajudando nisso, K-chan?

-Sim! – afirmou sorrindo. O hanyou virou o rosto corando.

-Bom...Pelo menos estão se dando bem.

Inuyasha virou o rosto com força.

-O que quer dizer com isso monge?

-Que agora vocês são amigos.

-Não somos! Apenas temos algo em comum! Feh...

-Já éo começo. – Sango

-Tá, tá...Mas e aí?Como vai a escola?

-Igual. – confirmou o Houshi.

Mais um ar frio reinou. Sem grunhidos nem barulho.

Foi apenas escutado o barulho do ventinho que o lápis de Kagome fazia ao balançá-lo.

-Sabe, K-chan - começou - Um dos seu professores preferidos é irmão do Inuyasha.

-O QUÊ?- Inuyasha gritou. – O idiota do Seshoumaru é um dos seu professores favoritos?

-É seu irmão? – ela perguntou interessada.

-C-como alguém pode gostar daquele insensível, imbecil e...canalha? – perguntou a si mesmo, olhando suas mãos, aterrorizado.

-Credo!Como você é falso!Ficar xingando os outros pelas costas! – a presidiária repreendeu com o dedo indicador elevado.

-Há quanto tempo ele dá aula lá? – perguntou ignorando tanto os outros amigos quanto o pequeno 'sermão'.

-Você não é irmão dele? Como é que não sabe? – questionou indignada.

-Meio-irmão...! Há quanto tempo ele trabalha lá?

-Hum...Ele dava aula do sexto ano para o colegial...Acho que desde que a gente tava no sétimo ano né Sango-chan?

-É sim, K-chan.

-Pra quê quer saber Inuyasha? – Houshi indagou.

-Por nada... – ficou em silêncio – Mas pára! - gritou - Por que gosta do Seshoumaru?

-Por que ele é legal e um bom professor.

Os três a olharam como se ela fosse uma criminosa.Sabiam que Seshoumaru apesar de bom professor não era nem um pouco bonzinho...

-Mentirosa! Era só porque você era a queridinha dele, Kagome! - Sango admitiu.

-Queridinha? Desde quando ele tem alunos favoritos?

-Bah... como vocês são chatos...História é uma matéria muito emocionante!- Kagome disse.

-Isso eu sei...Mas com aquele professor ranzinzo... – Miroku falou.

-Ranzinzo? – o hanyou repetiu – É um idiota, sem educação...

-É... – Kagome afirmou perplexa, olhando para o hanyou – Tal irmão, tal irmão...

-O quê?

-Tá bom, tá bom, gente!- Sango acalmou. – K-chan, novidade?

-Não...Programa do papai tácheio de barreiras agora, não é mais tão fácil.

-O que, exatamente, quer dizer com barreira, K-chan?

-Ah...Senhas na internet. Por enquanto é minha única fonte. Preciso de mais coisas...

O silêncio abafou ainda mais aquele lugar.

-Não tem mais coisa pra fazer? – a presa perguntou.

-Quer que a gente vá embora.?

-Não. Mas não sei se estou ocupando o tempo de vocês.

-Não está. – Miroku respondeu.

Kagome bocejou.

-Que horas são? – perguntou sonolenta.

-Quase 15:30...- o monge avisou.

Kagome deu um salto da cama, assustando Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado.

-Kami! Precisam ir!

-O que foi garota?

-Agora é horário de confusão!

-Tem horário pra confusão? – perguntou o hanyou levantando a sombrancelha.

-Quase isso, vão logo. – disse empurrando eles para fora da cela.

-EI!

-O que está acontecendo, K-chan? – a amiga perguntou, enquanto esta fechava a cela.

-Relaxem, não é nada demais!Corram!

Por instinto correram, até que pararam no meio do corredor.

-Por que diabos estamos correndo?

-Oras!Err...A K-chan falou e...

De repente viram um 'onda' de prisioneiras correrem desesperadas, como monstros até o fim do corredor.

-Que é isso? – monge pronunciou empurrando Sango para o canto da parede. Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

-A-a...última cela. – Sango falou assustada. – É a cela da K-chan!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

(1)Nem mesmo quedas poderiam esperar novas improvisações... 

Nessa frase quis dizer que como no capítulo anterior foi dito, era tudo como um teatro.Então as quedas que poderiam acontecer em cima do palco não poderiam impedirque alguém poderia improvisar a cena.Não teve muita coerência... u.u

(2)Inteligegs

Seria a mesma coisa que inteligente. Só que na minha língua de analfabeta...

* * *

**Oi!**

**Antes de mais nada...Deixa eu avisa uma coisa...**

**Eu pesquisei. E o Japão por ser um país desenvolvido, tem cadeia, digamos, mais 'confortáveis' e com certos privilégios. Então quis fazer uma mistura brasileira e japonesa.**

**Japonesa na parte em que Kagome pode ter uma cela só para si, com certos móveis. Brasileira na parte em que algumas celas terem recorrimento a outros comodos, como a quadra. Só alguns. (Isso foi pesquisado...)**

**Outra coisa...Sobre a física, me desculpem quem gosta de física. Quis misturar meus gostos... Ao mesmo tempo que eu acho física íncrivel, como o Inuyasha e a Kagome, eu não entendo nada, como a Sango, e tenho pavor de ouvir o nome, como o Miroku. Eu sei, devo ser bem louca.**

**Mais uma coisa...A partir daqui, provavelmente, as coisas vão ficar mais 'drásticas'e a relação com os personagens vai aumentando.**

**Mais uma coisinha...Nessa fanfiction, Kagome, não é a santinha do anime e mangá. Porém, tem esse lado. Só que eu quero mostrar um lado mais defensivo. Mais na estreita, quanto aos problemas que ela tem. E as descobertas. Que apesar de leves, fazem um choque na sua vida. O jeito de agir é o mesmo, tentei fazer um jeito menos medroso,mais 'moleque'.**

**Não vou falar mais nada, antes que eu conte a fanfic inteira...Bem...De novo estou mudando o resumo da fic.É como um passatempo, pra mim! n.n**

**Ja ne.**


	11. Anúncio

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Primeiro Capítulo:**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**Por instinto correram, até que pararam no meio do corredor.**

**-Por que diabos estamos correndo?**

**-Oras!Err...A K-chan falou e...**

**De repente viram um 'onda' de prisioneiras correrem desesperadas, como monstros até o fim do corredor.**

**-Que é isso? – monge pronunciou empurrando Sango para o canto da parede.Inuyasha fez o mesmo.**

**-A-a...última cela. – Sango falou assustada. – É a cela da K-chan!**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

-Elas tão indo para lá? – Houshi perguntou.

Inuyasha apontou para o fim do corredor.

As prisioneiras pulavam e tentavam 'derrubar' a cela. Sango, deu um passo para ir impedi-lás, até que Ayame chegou gritando.

-SAI DA FRENTE! SAI DA FRENTE! – olhou para os três – Já está na hora? – eles deram os ombros – Ok, senão se importam é melhor irem, tenho que arrumar essas barraqueiras. – avisou se dirigindo até a 'bagunça'.

-Mas!Elas vão matar a Kagome! – Sango gritou.

-É normal, fique tranqüila! – a ruiva gritou ao longe.

O meio-yokai ia começar a se mexer quando a vigia, Ayame, pegou uma arma e atirou para o teto.

-TODO MUNDO PARADO!

Os estudantes observaram a cima e pode ser visto, vários furos parecidos. Sinal de que isso já acontecera.

-Vamos logo. – pediu o monge puxando Sango.

Desceram correndo e saíram pela recepção. A moça pegou o celular e começou a discar.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – o hanyou perguntou bruscamente.

-Ligando pra Kagome.

-Ligando? – Miroku repetiu – Desde quando ela pode levar celular para a cadeia?

-Desde que ela resolveu fazer isso ilegalmente – respondeu dando um sorriso vitorioso – Alias, preciso saber o que acontece naquele lugar maluco.

Não era mais preciso palavras, Sango colocara o viva-voz e logo o telefone foi atendido.

_-Moshi moshi? _– foi escutado do outro lado da linha.

-Kagome?

_-Oi Sango! Já está ligando?_

-O que é que aconteceu, menina!

_-Relaxa mamãe...Isso acontece faz um tempinho._

-E eu quero saber por quê, filhinha.

_-Sabe aquela fórmula que eu tava fazendo com o Inuyasha?Bem, estão achando que é uma armação para sair daqui...Um bando de burras...a Kaoru, fofoqueira e bobona me viu tentando fazer um negócio e espalhou. Todo mundo quer sair daqui e já que eu não quis ajudar ninguém, partiram pra guerra._

-Feh!Que egoísta!

_-Eu ouvi isso mocinho._

-Senhorita Kagome?Pretende mesmo fugir daí?

_-Quanto mais rápido melhor. – _afirmou, e do outro lado da linha pode ser ouvido...

_-KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!Eu tô aqui tentando acalmar essas feras e você papeando no celular?_

_-Calminha Ayame!Eu..._

_-Calminha o escambal ! Venha já aqui me ajudar!_

_-Elas vão me morder!_

-Vai amarelar, K-chan? – Sango desafiou.

_-Cala boca Sango! Tchau! Tenho que chutar o traseiro dessas chatas! Beijos pra vocês!_

-Outro. – Sango respondeu.

_Pi pi pi..._

-Caham! – a púbere tossiu – Quer dizer que o "Sr Eu só penso em mim mesmo" resolveu ajudar a Kagome em física? – questionou maliciosamente.

-Claro que não! – gritou corado – Eu gosto de física e qualquer coisa haver eu faço. - mentiu.

-Acho que essa foi a desculpa mais tosca que eu já ouvi. – Miroku murmurou.

-Eu ouvi isso monge idiota!

-Relaxa Inuyasha! É assim que a gente tem amigos. Pensando no próximo!

-Feh!

-Ok, ok. Agora senão se importam tem muuuuuita lição e eu quero faze-las, vou indo. – ela avisou se afastando, abanando as mãos.

Esperaram ela pegar um ônibus e sentaram-se no banco.

-Fala. – o monge começou.

-O quê?

-Como andou o plano?

-Q-qu..."O plano! Maldição!"

-Não vai dizer que ficou, desde que chegou, ajudando Kagome em física? – perguntou irritado.

-Não...É que...Eu perguntei!Eu sabia que ela s-sabia...M-mas ela falo de um jeito que não dava para insistir...E desisti. - disse por fim.

-Ahhhhhh! Inuyasha seu grande bobalhão! Caiu num charme e por isso não insistiu?

-Não era charme! – falou sério – Desiste Miroku! Não sei pra quê quer tanto saber!

-Eu sei muito bem que também quer.

-Vamos logo embora.Um dia ou outros elas contam...

* * *

Gélido. 

O calor dos dias anteriores se escondeu naquele dia.Aquela exata manhã dava a cada cidadão de Tókio um terrível vento e como brinde, um escuro céu.Apesar de não aparentar chuva, estava escuro e nem um sinal de Sol pela frente das nuvens.

Estava cedo e os jovens da cidade se dirigiam aos seus colégios.Alguns já se encontravam lá, apenas esperando um próximo começo de aula.

-Aahhhh – bocejou – Não tem sono, Inuyasha?

-Não durmo tanto como os humanos.

-E quando vira humano?

-Shii! – pediu enquanto tapava a boca da amiga. – Ninguém pode saber, Sango! – disse a soltando.

-Ok, ok...Ei, será que o Miroku vem?

-Por que a pergunta?

-Já, já toca o sinal.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-Já é. Vai chegar atrasado. Vamos pra sala.

Os dois seguiram para a aula.

A primeira havia terminado e o monge chegou correndo.

-Uff! Cheguei, e aí?

-Houshi!Por que não veio antes?

-Sentiu minha falta, Sango? – perguntou sorrindo.

-C-claro que não!Mas não tinha ninguém pra mim reclamar sobre as novas fórmulas de física que a professora mandou a gente fazer... – lamentou.

-Ahhhh...Que bom que dormi mais!

-Como você é folgado monge...- o meio-yokai respondeu.

-Obrigado!

Enquanto a troca de professores ainda estava ocorrendo, Sango foi perguntar algo a uma colega de classe deixando Inuyasha e Miroku.

-Inuyasha. Tenho mais uma pista sobre as Pirlimpimpin.

-Miroku... - Inuyasha suspirou - O que foi dessa vez?

-Leia isso. – pediu mostrando uma matéria de fofoca do jornal da escola. Daquele mesmo dia.

_Será que As Pirlimpimpin voltarão?_

_A pouco tempo foi anunciado pela senhorita Kikyou Sayu do segundo ano a volta de Kagome Higurashi._

_E foi daí que surgiram as dúvidas. Será que 'As Pirlimpimpin' voltarão?_

_Qual veterano do colégio não conhece a rivalidade de Sango Taijya com Kagome Higurashi contra Kikyou Sayu?_

_E os novatos o que devem achar? Devemos teme-las? Higurashi não está mais no colégio. Mas e Taijya?Será que ela pode assumir uma guerra sozinha? Ou seus perigosos contatos secretos podem tomar conta?_

_Ninguém pode saber a não ser a própria. Então por enquanto apenas aguardaremos até que um novo sinal apareça._

_Coluna escrita por: Yuka Nosago_

_Observação:Para os novatos que tem a curiosidade em saber o que pode ter acontecido no passado, marcar consulta na Seção do Jornal Estudantil com Yuka._

-Feh!Escrevem isso como se fosse o fim do mundo...E essa garota se acha só porque ela escreve as colunas de fofocas escrotas...Consulta?Que ridículo.

Miroku o olhou.

-Você é burro mesmo.

-O quê? – gritou – Ora seu...!

-A nossa solução para descobrir sobre as Pirlimpimpin está aí!

O hanyou o olhou confuso.

-Perguntar a Kikyou?

"Kami me ajude..."

-Inuyasha! Você já fez isso!

-Então...Espera... – refletiu – Miroku, está me dizendo que a única maneira de saber sobre esses Pirlim é...

-Yuka. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Oi!**

**Tudo bem?**

**Gente...Agora que o colégio tá brabo, eu vou entrar na net só as sextas e quem sabe outros dias. Mas postar aqui, não vai ser de quintas, como antes, e sim sextas! XD**

**Bom...Quanto a fic...Sei lá, esse ficou meio...não sei...Sem comentários quanto a isso...**

**Ah! Estou começando uma nova fic.(Atenção: isso é uma propaganda. u.u) Antes o nome era "Olhos Dourados".Na verdade eu queria que fosse...mas tem uma música...Da Madonna(XD)Que chama Cherish. E bem no dia que eu postei eu ouvi a versão da Marjorie Estiano. E como eu amo essa música. Eu mudei. Espero que gostem.**

**Algum Ser: Oie! Obrigada por ler de novo...Ah! Eu li aquela fic dos anjos...Muita linda! Posta sim, viu? Bjinhus!**

**Natsumi Takashi : Oii! Obrigada por ler...E pelos elogios...Bjinhus!**

**Beijinhus, povo...**


	12. Fofocas

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Terceiro Capítulo:**

**Fofocas**

* * *

**No último capítulo...**

**Flaschback:**

**O hanyou o olhou confuso.**

**-Perguntar a Kikyou?**

"**Kami me ajude..."**

**-Inuyasha!Você já fez isso!**

**-Então...Espera... – refletiu – Miroku, está me dizendo que a única maneira de saber sobre esses Pirlim é...**

**-Yuka. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Fofocas**

-Então deixe-me ver se entendi. – Sango começou – Vocês dois resolveram malhar em plena quinta-feira e o Seshoumaru vai levar vocês?

-Sim! – Miroku respondeu feliz.

-Bom...Então tudo bem. Boa sorte com o Seshoumaru...Tchau! – disse se afastando.

Assim que Sango saiu da classe vazia Inuyasha começou:

-Será que ela acreditou?

-Acho que sim.

-Então...Onde é o Setor do Jornal Estudantil?

-No fim do corredor da biblioteca, vamos lá.

* * *

-Não! Não! E não! Vocês não marcaram horário! 

-Deixe de ser ridícula garota! Você não é médica pra marcar consultas!

-Mas quero organização. – avisou cruzando os braços emburrada.

-É rápido!

-Já disse que não! Olha, eu sou uma jornalista mirim, sabe? Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. Além de estudar, tenho que arranjar fotos, saber o quê...

-E se o Miroku sair com você? – Inuyasha interrompeu ríspido.

-Fechado. – falou rápido.

-Como? – o monge idagou. – Eu não vou sair com ela! - falou apontando para a jovem.

-Então... – a menina de cabelos curtos começou.

-Tá, tá! Eu saio com você! Mas então vai ter que nos contar o que pedirmos!

-Feito. – afirmou – Vamos pra minha sala.

-Feh! "Menina fresca..."

Entraram numa sala rosa com um sofá bege e uma escrivaninha com jornais e um computador. Inuyasha e Miroku sentaram-se nosofá enquanto a moça se sentou na poltrona a frente.

-Querem saber de quê matéria?

-Das Pirlimpimpin.

-Saber sobre Sango é?

-Não interessa. – respondeu bruscamente o hanyou – Só o que ela tem haver com Pirlimpimpin.

-Bom...Para começar...Conhecem Kagome Higurashi?

-Sim.

-Ela e Sango são amigas de infância. Juntas de uma rivalidade por Kikyou, também de infância. Sempre houve uma guerra.

-Guerra de quê? – Inuyasha

-Oras! De brigas(u.u')! Até que no ginásio Kikyou resolveu partir para coisas mais pesadas.

-Que coisas? – o hanyou perguntou.

-Bom...Isso aconteceu numa época em que o colégio tinha intercâmbio. Muita gente estava fora, incluindo eu. – disse cruzando as pernas, arrogante. - O colégio estava totalmente deserto.

-Era um das coisas que a gente precisava saber... – Miroku lamentou. – Mas fala. O que Sango e Kagome tem haver com Pirlimpimpin.

-Ah sim! Essa parte é muito difícil de se explicar, porque o que ocorre são apenas suposições. A verdade, só as mesmas podem aplicar.– afirmou séria.

-Diga o que sabe, garota!

-Não precisa ser grosso Inuyasha! – a colegial reclamou.

-Por favor, Yuka. – Miroku pediu.

-Tá bom... – suspirou – Antes das coisas mais pesadas, Kagome e Sango também 'lutavam'contra Kikyou. E há boatos, de quê elas contratavam pessoas especializadas para isso.

-Pessoas do colégio? – o monge questionou.

-Não sei. Ninguém sabe. Recordo-me de ouvir elas conversando que ninguém deveria saber onde As Pirlimpimpin estavam. Kouga uma vez disse que eram pessoas da família dela. Primos...algo assim.

-Elas chamavam os primos para 'brincar' de guerra com a Kikyou? – Inuyasha ironizou de mal humor.

-Não Inuyasha. Aquilo não era brincar. Era um tipo de vingança. Porém,era leve. Algo que fizesse os outros rir. E comparando com o que Sayu(Kikyou) fazia, não era humilhação.- completou - Mas Higurashi e Taijya não usavam As Pirlimpimpin apenas para isso. Também para próprio benefício.

-O que quer dizer com próprio benefício? – Miroku indagou.

-Lembro de haverem vezes, por exemplo, em que Higurashi saía da classe por brigar com Sayu em horário de aula. - relembrou com os olhos arregalados - Ela sempre olhava para a parede com uma cara muito...misteriosa...Como um sinal entendem? – ela falou vagarosamente – E quando você percebia o que estava acontecendo, algum aluno tinha um aparelhinho grudado nas costas, com um bilhete.

-Que bilhete? – hanyou perguntou com interesse.

-_Serviços Pirlimpimpin _ou _Cortesia._ Outras vezes eram recados cômicos... Como um pedido ou agradecimento.-informou com naturalidade - Diz a 'lenda' que ela usava para não perder as matérias de aula. Idêntica a uma exagerada _nerd. - _fez uma careta - Mas eu tenho certeza que era utilizado em mais um monte de coisa...

-Entretanto...Você tem certeza de quê nem Kagome nem Sango são as Pirlimpimpin?

-Há boatos Miroku, que dizem que são. Digo o que acho e o que vejo. Já fui bastante amiga de Sango e Kagome. Mas é difícil saber. Elas são cheias de segredos. Com elas, coisas inexplicáveis acontecem.

-Feh!Quando estamos com Sango nada acontece...

-E quando estão com as duas? - interrompeu desafiando-o.

-O que diabos está querendo dizer? - virou o rosto, a fitando.

-Eu... – suspirou – É complicado. Não sei exatamente...Por acaso nunca descobriram algo esquisito que elas não quiseram falar ou explicar? – perguntou.

-Não. Só desse Pirlim... – o meio-yokai respondeu confuso. - Eu acho...

-Hum... "Isso já tá ficando paranóico..." Acho que vamos indo Yuka. Obrigada pelas informações. – Miroku agradeceu saindo da sala.

Após saírem, Inuyasha já começou a reclamar:

-Huh!Aquela garota não fala nada com nada! Parecia um assunto sobre Óvnis!

-Mas falou coisas suficientes. Apesar de serem fofocas e esquisitas...Já é uma idéia.

-Uma suposição.

-Sim. Mas já podemos supor que as duas, não são as Pirlimpimpin.

* * *

-Esqueça...Ele não volta... 

-E como é que você falou com a Kagome?

-Apenas falei com ela, não com o Souta!

-E ela vai voltar?

-Não sei.

-Mana...Se ela voltar, o Souta também volta não é mesmo?

Sango sorriu e abaixou-se a altura do irmão, acariciando seu rosto.

-Sim, Kohaku. Acredito que sim. – ela riu – Agora vai brincar, está um dia lindo!

A púbere seguiu em seu pequeno quarto.

"O que haveria acontecendo? Será que eu errei em não contar pra eles? Por que isso acontece?"

Suspirou. **Mais **um suspiro. Se suspiros matassem.

"Eu queria contar tudo. Sem esquecer nenhum detalhe. Mas eu não posso...Não consigo...Pode acontecer algo."

Sentou em sua escrivaninha e abriu algumas gavetas. Colocou sua mão onde ela não conseguia enxergar e pegou pequenos bilhetes. Hesitou em abri-los, pousando-os longe de si. Engoliu em seco. Aquelas lembranças iriam lhe voltar a mente. E seu coração pulsou forte em pensar que ela estaria escondendo isso de seus amigos. Passou os dedos pelos olhos e respirou fundo antes de, finalmente, abrir os pequenos papéis.

_-Cortesia das Pirlimpimpin -_sussurrou.

Fechou seus olhos e imaginou sua classe. Nos velhos tempos. As pessoas rindo e olhando-as, espantadas. Sorriu com as imagens e lembrou ainda mais. Dos amigos datilografando palavras tortas enquanto faziam palhaçadas e jogavam a pequena bolinha rosa pelos ares. Mais momentos passaram pela sua mente, como um calendário. Cenas catastróficas socaram-lhe o cerébro e Sango saiu de seu transe.

Observou tristemente sua gaveta entreaberta e pegou mais papéis amassados, com diversas palavras. Fez pequenos desenhos invisiveis sobre eles com os dedos e dirigiu o olhar ao canto de seu quarto. Viu pequenos e grandes utensílios que sempre foram consagrados por seus pais. Sorriu, cheia de saudade e voltou a olhar os bilhetes.

"Como essa ajuda faz falta. Sinto tanta falta delas...Será que tudo que acontecia...era verdade?"

* * *

-Eu já disse, Kagome! Melhor esquecer essa idéia! 

-Ayame...Por favor! Você sabe que meu lugar não é aqui! Você tem chaves e tudo mais! Não posso deixar eles confiscarem minhas coisas sem mais nem menos!

-Se tivessem confiscado suas coisas aí sim você tava ferrada...Ainda tem seus livros e celular.

-Mas e as minhas madeirinhas? - perguntou como uma criança.

-Você nem sabia se elas iriam funcionar!

-Só que estava testando ué...

-Ah meu Deus...Se você faz escândalo por isso, imagine se tirasse tudo debaixo daquele tapete...

-Ahh, mas aí sim eu ia demolir esse lugar! Se se atrevessem a mexer debaixo do meu tapete...

-Tá bem, tá bem... Vou pegar de volta, mas Kagome, por favor, eu te peço, se for fazer algo me fala. Do jeito que você ta animada é capaz de destruir o mundo e esquecer que está dentro dele... – lamentou a ruiva.

-Que exagerada! Mas tá bom. Eu te aviso. E obrigada! – agradeceu pulando nela.

-Menos! Menos Kagome!

-He he...Ayame! Posso contar com você para o meu mais novo plano?

A vigia olhou para ela com medo. Afastou-se e encostou na cela.

-Vai se meter em encrenca.

-Imagina! Eu lá sou pessoa de se meter em encrenca? – perguntou sacásticamente – Por favor amiguinha!

A moça suspirou.

-Não tenho escolhas... – disse num tom infeliz.

-Ah vamos lá! É bem simples...Primeiro preciso de maquiagem.

-Para quê? - questionou indiferente.

-Ora... Mulheres são vaidosas. – falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios,enquanto a abandonava Ayame na cela.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Oie!**

**Ahhh! Eu planejei esse capítulo desde que eu escrevi o segundo capítulo dessa fic...XD... Amei demais a parte da Sango... Agora, vou dar uma de autora do Harry Potter e vou aconselhar quem tá lendo. Prestem atenção nesse 'episódio' e no anterior. Muitos detalhes que eu escrevi, vão se encaixar no futuro, espero.**

**Algum ser: Oi! Err...Desculpa chamar sua fic de 'fic dos anjos'... É que o nome é meio comprido, e eu tô adorando! Nhaaa eu também, tô cheia de testes essa semana...É triste ç-ç. Que bom que gostou do outro cap, espero que goste desse também!**

**Beijinhus...**

**Ja ne**


	13. Coroa Fugitiva

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reaise idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Terceiro Capítulo:**

**Coroa Fugitiva**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flashback:**

**-Vai se meter em encrenca.**

**-Imagina!Eu lá sou pessoa de se meter em encrenca? – perguntou sacásticamente – Por favor amiguinha!**

**A moça suspirou.**

**-Não tenho escolhas... – disse fingindo chorar.**

**-Ah vamos lá!É bem simples...Só preciso de maquiagem.**

**-Para quê?**

**-Ora... Mulheres são vaidosas. – falou maliciosamente enquanto saia da cela.**

**Fim do Flashback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Coroa Fugitiva**

Mais um dia que aparentava um vendaval. Quente não era o adjetivo que poderia ser pronunciado em uma previsão de tempo. As pessoas que passavam usavam enormes casacos ou simples blusas de lã.

Era uma sexta-feira.Por volta das 11 horas da manhã. Em alguns lugares o trânsito congestionava, outros eram ouvidos apenas o soar dos passarinhos...E alguns cochichos.

-Já foi comunicado? – sussurrou uma voz.

-Sim, mas temos um problema...Foi passado aos jornais. – murmurou uma voz desesperada.

-Com a falsa foto não é mesmo?

-Qualquer um pode perceber pelo rosto.

-Falhas. Agora já foi. E o seu emprego? Foi demitida não foi?

-Ainda tenho distintivo.

-Isso é bom. É só fazer algo para que não leiam jornal.

-Impossível! Não há nada para se fazer a essa hora!

-Eu sei. Apenas torça.

* * *

TRIIIIIMMMM! (affffe) 

-Aleluia!

-Monge, não era física. – Inuyasha avisou.

-Que seja, amanhã é fim de semana! – Miroku vibrou.

-'Bruuuu' – Sango gemeu – Vocês não tem frio não?

-Ah Sangozinha se quiser eu te esquento. – Miroku falou indo em direção a colegial.

-Se afaste! Não dê nem mais um passo! – gritou.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – disse com as mãos levantadas feito criminoso descoberto.

-Ainda acho – começou o hanyou bocejando – que deveriam fazer uniformes femininos que contenham calça.

-Não diga isso Inuyasha!Como é que poderemos ter belas visões sem essas saias?

PLAFT!

-Vá a uma casa de strip-tease! – Sango falou irritada.

-Calminha Sango...

-Huh!

-Já chega, você dois,tá bom! – pediu o meio-yokai – Vamos embora.

Os três passaram a andar em silêncio até o portão.

-Vocês viram no jornal? Uma mulher fugiu da prisão! – falou uma pessoa de um grupo de estudantes que passava.

-Eu vi! Tinha uma cara ridícula! – falou outra pessoa.

O trio parou de andar ao mesmo tempo, entreolhando-se.

-Será que a Kagome tem alguma coisa haver? – Miroku perguntou em voz baixa.

-Como ela sairia de lá? – o hanyou resmungou mau-humorado.

-Ela é capaz disso...– Sango sussurrou para si mesmo. Inuyasha e Miroku se entreolharam - Vamos até a banca.

* * *

-Tem o jornal de hoje senhora? 

-Tenho sim minha jovem. – disse levantando-se até uma prateleira, pegando o jornal – Aqui.

-Obrigada.

Sango pagou e foi até Inuyasha e Miroku que sentaram no banco da praça em frente á escola.

-Em qual parte será que está? – Sango perguntou aos rapazes.

-Dá aqui! – falou o hanyou arrancando o jornal das mãos dela.

-Ai! Seu grosso!

-Feh! – abriu o jornal e procurou em todas páginas –Ach... – arregalou os olhos e aproximou-se mais do jornal.

-O que foi Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku que se posicionou atrás dele. Logo também arregalou os olhos.

-Que quê tem aí? – perguntou Sango impaciente tirando o jornal das mãos dele.

Assustou também.

Naquela manchete estava escrito: **_Fugitiva da cadeia de Tókio. _**A baixo havia uma grande foto de uma _aparente _mulher velha.

Ela tinha cabelos pretos azulados presos num alto coque, com uma fita grande e vermelha no topo. Usava uma maquiagem forte. Lápis bem borrado, sombra azul esverdeada fortíssima e um batom vermelho-sangue.

A presidiária tinha uma cara _tola _e _fingida_. Na legenda abaixo era escrito : **_Kaguirui Higasha, 48, fugiu do presídio através de um policial._**

-Quem será que ela queria enganar? – Inuyasha perguntou com uma gota, igualmente como os outros dois.

-.-'

-Huh... Pior que essa fita é minha...Aquela descarada nunca devolveu.– Sango protestou baixo.

-Com aquele rostinho... 48 anos, todo mundo acredita. – Miroku ironizou rindo.

Os três riram.

-Eu acho que vou fazer uma visita pra ela...Vocês vem? – Sango perguntou.

Os dois assentiram ainda rindo da foto.

* * *

Ele saiu devagar do quarto. Provavelmente o jornal já deveria ter chegado, imaginava. 

Recorreu-se, vagarosamente, até sua porta. Só era ouvido os passos do sapato que ainda não havia sido tirado desde sua chegada do trabalho. Girou a maçaneta de ferro com força encontrando aos seus pés um bagunçado jornal, que provavelmente havia sido vasculhado pela sua _vizinha barulhenta._

"O que eu ainda agüento..." lamentou em pensamento.

Juntou a _papelada cinza _e adentrou ao seu próprio recinto. Acomodou-se na poltrona amarela de sua pequena sala. Deu um jeito no jornal e folheou algumas páginas que não o interessavam. Chegou a uma página sem nome, informando uma fuga.

Arqueou a sobrancelha e observou atentamente os detalhes da foto da mulher dos _quarentões._

-Huh! – resmungou baixo – "Quarenta e oito anos... Patético. De quem _exatamente _Higurashi quer se esconder?"

* * *

BLIM BLOM! (campainha ridícula...) 

Silêncio.

-Será qu...- Sango começou até escutar intensos barulhos de passos apressados pela casa.

Esperaram poucos segundos e a porta foi aberta por uma Kagome com o cabelo desarrumado e encharcado de água, segurando um algodão sobre um dos olhos.Usava uma blusa de alças verde musgo, um mini-short branco e pisando os chãos descalça.

-Isso é seu. Obrigada. – Kagome agradeceu dando a Sango uma fita vermelha já vista no jornal.

-Depois de quatro anos?

-Ainda assim sou grata. –disse sorrindo e abrindo espaço para entrarem. Porém eles apenas os olhavam como se pedissem um explicação do _estado _que ela estava. – Oh sim! Aquela maquiagem ainda não saiu. Nem com álcool. – disse apontando para o algodão que estava sobre os olhos.

Entraram insatisfeitos pela informação.

-O que acharam da Kaguirui Higasha? – perguntou, agora penteando o cabelo.

-Onde arranjou esse nome? – Miroku questionou.

-Puxa...Realmente não sei. Não deu pra enganar?

-Não. – responderam em conjunto.

-Convincente. Deveria ter feito umas rugas né?

-Quem te conhece, te acha K-chan. Ouvimos na escola sobre a matéria. Mas por enquanto ninguém falou que era você.

-Já é bom!

-Por enquanto.

-Chata.

Ficaram todos calados em pé. Só era escutado o barulho dos cabelos molhados chocando-se com a escova de Kagome.

-EI! – Sango gritou assustando todos – O que é que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a Kagome, brava.

-Oras essa casa é minha!

-Não isso! Por que é que fugiu e deixou que percebessem?

-Eu não deixei! Era para saber! Senão eles iriam ficar atrás de mim! Aí armei um disfarce. – falou cruzando os braços.

-De todas, foi a pior. – Sango lamentou.

Kagome a fuzilou com os olhos.

-Pelo menos vou poder andar livre por aí...

-Até Naraku te encontrar. – Inuyasha interrompeu.

-Já disseram que além de grosso, mau-humorado e sem graça que você é pessimista?

Inuyasha abriu a boca para falar, mas preferiu não discutir. Aquela _fedelha _conseguia deixa-lo sem palavras.

-FEH!

-O que esse barulho siginifica? – perguntou para Sango e Miroku.

-Que barulho?

-Feh! – ela imitou.

Inuyasha a olhou indignado.

-Você tem algum problema mental?

-E você tem algum problema que esteja sempre contra mim? - Kagome retrucou.

-Eu não estou contra você!

-Não. – a púbere negou sarcasticamente – sou eu que implico comigo mesma por razão alguma.

-Huh! Você não sabe de nada garota!

-Imagine se eu soubesse!

-Chega meu povo amigo! – Miroku amenizou. – Eu sei que o papo tá muito bom entre vocês, mas é melhor parar.

-Feh! Foi ela que começou a me imitar!

-E foi você que começou a jogar pragas em mim!

-Eu não joguei praga! Apenas fiz um suposição do que poderia acontecer!

-Acontece que eu não pedi para que preveja meu futuro!

-Não sou cigano pra fazer isso, bruxa!

-COMO É?

-CHEGA SEUS PIRRALHOS! – Sango gritou.

-Ainda não deu tempo de eu xingar ele Sang...

-CALADA!

Os dois ficaram quietos com Sango soltando fumaças.

-Parecem duas crianças! – Sango disse brava.

-Parece que alguém está de TPM... – Kagome falou com graça.

-Não, não estou! Vocês dois deixam qualquer um louco!

-Você é louc... – Miroku falou.

-De novo não! – Sango lançou um olhar ameaçador.

-Bem...Voltando a nossa conversa _civilizada. _Quero a opinião de vocês. Acham que eu posso voltar para a escola?

-Não! – Sango falou rápido.

-Hã? Bem você Sango? Achei que quisesse que eu voltasse...– falou triste.

-Não! Não, não é isso K-chan! É que...Ah, tá acontecendo muita coisa na escola, acho que é melhor esperar um pouco.

-Acontecendo o quê Sango? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Ahh não sei ...Quer dizer, ah sabe, o colégio está tão cheio e não sei se vai conseguir entrar. – disse olhando para Kagome como se quisesse falar algo.

Inuyasha e Miroku se entreolharam vitoriosos como se lessem pensamentos.Ela só podia estar temendo uma coisa.

_Pirlimpimpin._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Olá!**

**Que coisa né?Cada confusão... No final vai começar a fazer sentido, essas maluquices...**

**Kagura Fan 17: Oi! Obrigada por ler e pelo elogio! Nhaa o que a Kikyou fez nem é tãããao medonho, mas mesmo assim ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparece...hehe...Eu também gosto de física! Bom...Eu sou terrível e tenho um pouco de medo, principalmente das provas, mas achei que a Kagura ia combinar um pouco...Valeu! Bjinhus!**

**Falou povinho...**

**Ja ne**


	14. Vizinha

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Por enquanto...**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo quarto capítulo:**

**Vizinha**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**-Bem...Agora quero a opinião de vocês.Acham que eu devo voltar para a escola?**

**-Não! – Sango falou rápido.**

**-Ham?Bem você Sango?Poxa, achei que fosse minha amiga. – falou triste.**

**-Não!Não, não é isso K-chan!É que...Ah, ta acontecendo muita coisa na escola, acho que é melhor esperar um pouco.**

**-Acontecendo o quê Sango? – Inuyasha perguntou.**

**-Ahh não sei ...Quer dizer, ah sabe, o colégio está tão cheio e não sei se vai conseguir entrar. – disse olhando para Kagome como se quisesse falar algo.**

**Inuyasha e Miroku se entreolharam vitoriosos como se lessem pensamentos.Ela só podia estar temendo uma coisa. **

_**Pirlimpimpin.**_

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Vizinha**

Apesar de confusa, Kagome entendeu do que a amiga falava e resolveu ceder. Pelo menos naquele momento.

-Hum...Entendo. Bem, então você terá que me trazer toda a matéria de cada dia, sem exceção, todos dias aqui em casa até quando eu puder entrar no colégio. – chantageou.

"Ah! Ela sabe do que estou falando e ainda pede como se não entendesse! Safada!"- Err...Tudo bem. – disfarçou.

-Mas...Eu posso ir visitar o colégio amanhã? – perguntou com os olhos pidões.

-De jeito nenhum!

-Mas por que isso Sango? – Miroku questionou inocente.

-Ahh...Que saco! Parem de querer saber de tudo! Não vai e ponto final.

-Chata. – Kagome resmungou.

-Irritada. – Miroku acrescentou.

-Estressada. – Inuyasha continuou.

-Mandona. – Kagome completou.

Miroku ia abrir a boca, contudo, Sango falou antes.

-É complô contra mim é?

-Sim! – os três responderam.

-Ei, eu não fiz nada pra você Inuyasha!

-Hum... – Inuyasha refletiu – É mesmo...Tudo bem! Estou do lado da Sango.

Os três riram.

"É...Ele não é uma pessoa tão rude assim. Pensando de um lado, Kikyou teve um bom gosto...Pelo menos ele e Miroku estão fazendo Sango feliz." Kagome pensou sorrindo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome?- Miroku perguntou enquanto Inuyasha e Sango cochichavam algo.

-Não, não foi nada. – respondeu sorrindo.

-Então vamos pensar no plano de complô contra o Inuyasha e a Sango!

Kagome assentiu rindo."A amizadeé boa. Será que vou ter a honra de tê-la novamente? Sem desastres?"

* * *

-Maldita música! 

_Quando eu nasci veio um anjo safado, um chato 'dum' Querubim._

_E decretou que eu estava predestinado a ser errado assim!_

_Já de saída a minha estrada entortou, mas vou até o fim..._

"Se essa mulher não desligar essa música em cinco segundos..."

'_Inda' garoto deixei de ir a escola, caçaram meu boletim!_

_Não sou ladrão, não sou bom de bola, nem posso ouvir clarim._

_Um bom futuro é o que jamais me esperou, mas vou até o fim..._

-Prepare-se para morrer humana.

Sussurrou furioso, oser que correu até sua porta, dando de cara com seu irmão mais novo.

-Ei! Será que dá pra esperar eu entrar? É covardia atacar o inimigo quando ele está despreparado, Seshoumaru!

O yokai respirou fundo. Fechou o punho e contou até dez mentalmente.

-Eu não ia te matar! Eu ia matar a vizinha doida que não abaixa esse som!

-Conhece ela?

-Não!

-Então não a mate sem razões.

-Você não vê razões suficientes para mata-la?

Inuyasha seguiu para dentro do apartamento. Sentou-se no sofá e colocou sua mochila no chão. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no que ouvia.

_Eu bem que tenho ensaiado um progresso, virei cantor de festim._

_Mamãe contou que eu faço um bruto sucesso em Quixeramobiiiiiin!_

_Não sei como maracatu começou._

_Mas vou até o fim..._

O hanyou abriu os olhos. Olhou para o irmão. Estalou os dedos e disse:

-Vamos matá-la.

Seshoumaru agradeceu aos céus e se dirigiu a porta até sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

-Vai mesmo fazer isso?

-Acabou de dizer que faria junto.

-Prefiro que vá sozinho. Vai saber se o que ela tem, pega. – dito isso, se afastou para o quarto.

-COVARDE!

-NÃO ESQUEÇA DE ABAIXAR O SOM DEPOIS DE MATÁ-LA!

-Trouxa.

Abriu sua porta e pode ouvir ainda mais alto o som da música.

_Por conta de umas questões paralelas, quebraram meu bandolim._

_Não querem ouvir mais ouvir as minhas mazelas e a minha voz chinfrim._

_Criei minha barriga, minha mula empacou._

_Mas vou até o fim..._

"Que inútil..."

Limitou-se até a porta vizinha, tal como denominada, numero 52. Apertou a campainha estridente e esperou ser atendido.

O yokai preparou as garras e a voz, treinou o olhar e suspirou. Esperava por uma mulher dos seus quarenta anos, seu cabelos pulando evestindo roupas do avesso. Maluca.

Pressionou novamente o botão.Dessa vez sem cessar, até que pode ouvir um "Oh!" lá de dentro, fazendo com que ele parasse.

Graças a sua _ultra-yokai _audição e focinho.

Sentiu o cheiro da mulher se aproximar e treinou mais uma cara fria e medonha. Atiçou suas garras e levantou-a na altura da orelha.

A porta foi aberta.

Seshoumaru visualizou uma bela moça.

Aparentava ser um pouco atrapalhada. Tinha cabelos castanhos que iam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Possuía um rosto angelical de uma jovem inocente e tímida. Usava um curto vestido laranja junto de seu corpo, acompanhado de uma par de chinelos brancos.

Seshoumaru a observava atentamente, até lembrar-se que seria aquela a _vizinha barulhenta. _

-Q-que isso? – perguntou assustada, observando as garras do yokai.

Este fechou os olhos e levantou mais um pouco o braço.

-Ahhhhh! – ela gritou se afastando – Sai pra lá! O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Pretendia te matar. – respondeu indiferente de olhos abertos.

-C-como? Vou chamar a polícia seu louco! – disse rápido se virando.

Foi impedida pelo yokai que segurou forte o punho dela.

-Faça silêncio. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Se não me soltar vou gritar. – ameaçou baixo – Me diga quem é você. – pediu depois dele a soltar.

-Mora sozinha?

-C-como?

-Quero saber se tem alguém aí dentro? – perguntou friamente.

-E-e...eu não te conheço! Diga quem é imediatamente!

-Te respondo assim que me dizer se existe mais alguém nesse apartamento. – disse friamente.

A jovem abriu a boca indignada, levantou o dedo, porém a fechou se rendendo.

-Sou a única desse apartamento e você quem é?

"É a vizinha doida". – Seu vizinho.

-Sou Rin.

-Seshoumaru. – respondeu sem pensar.

-Posso ajuda-lo? – perguntou atenciosamente.

-Será que pode abaixar o som por um longo ano?

-Oh! – ela corou – Me perdoe! É que estava assistindo TV. Não percebi.– disse timidamente.

"Assistir TV com a música ligada é o cúmulo".-Não acha que isso atrapalha qualquer morador menina?

-Essa menina tem nome. Me desculpa tá!

-Apenas desligue isso garota.

-Huh!Como você é... – não continuou. Não haviam boas palavras que lhe cabiam...

Ele ignorou, se dirigindo ao seu apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si. Apesar de vizinha estranha, ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

Ainda de seu apartamento, pode ouvir uma outra música que estava começando.

_Olha...Será que ela é moça?_

_Será que ela é triste?_

_Será que é o contrário?_

_Será que é pintura, o rosto da atriz?_

Não. Ela não parecia ser quem pensou que fosse. Ou pelo menos, ainda não a conhecia direito.

_Se ela dança no sétimo céu._

_Se ela acredita que é outro país._

_E se ela só decora o seu papel?_

_E se eu pudesse entrar em sua vida._

O som baixou.

"Isso é...Escroto..."

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Oi!**

**Me desculpem a demora...Eu fui no acampamento do colégio na sexta feira e só voltei ontem! To exausta e com fome... Mas aí está.**

**Gente...Nessa parte do Sesshoumaru e da Rin, as músicas são do Chico Buarque. Não sei se o povo daqui gosta, mas eu gosto um pouco. A primeira se chama: Até o fim. E a outra se chama: Beatriz. Por que será que eu botei essa música... Brincadeira.Não é só por que é o meu nome, mas sim por que tinha um pouco haver. **

**E pra quem achou que foi meio rápido essa música se ligar com o momento, seguinte, apesar de não parecer, foi meio que 'atração a primeira vista'. Ainda vai ter muita briga.**

**Nah Durden: Oi! Me desculpa pela demora...Obrigada pela review e elogio! Bom... Os sentimentos vão ir aparecendo, vagarosamente. Até eles perceberem e tal vai demorar um poquinho. Mas vai chegar!**

**Bjinhus! Ja ne**


	15. Bomba Familiar

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem...Ainda...**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra, é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Quinto Capítulo:**

**Bomba Familiar**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flashback:**

**Ainda de seu apartamento, pode ouvir uma outra música que estava começando.**

_**Olha...Será que ela é moça?**_

_**Será que ela é triste?**_

_**Será que é o contrário?**_

_**Será que é pintura, o rosto da atriz?**_

**Não.Ela não parecia ser quem pensou que fosse.Ou pelo menos, ainda não a conhecia direito.**

_**Se ela dança no sétimo céu.**_

_**Se ela acredita que é outro país.**_

_**E se ela só decora o seu papel?**_

_**E se eu pudesse entrar em sua vida.**_

**O som baixou.**

"**Isso é...Escroto...Finalmente vou poder trabalhar em paz...".**

**Fim do Flaschaback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Bomba Familiar**

-O que você tem hoje, Sango?

-Estou preocupada com Kagome, Inuyasha.

-E qual a razão? – o monge perguntou curioso.

-Tenho medo que ela vá se meter em alguma coisa agora que está livre.

-Ela não está totalmente livre, Naraku pode saber e fazer algo. – Miroku falou seriamente.

-Também é por isso que tenho medo.Ela não liga que saibam que ela está de volta.E isso pode cair no ouvido do Naraku.

-Ela parece que sabe o que faz. – Miroku disse.

-Feh!Aquela garota acha que sabe, mas não sabe nada! – Inuyasha resmungou.

Sango arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E como é que você sabe, Inuyasha?

-Oras, dá para ver pela cara dela, Sango.

-Bah...Você não sabe de nada.

-Não foi você que acabou deinsinuar que ela não sabe o que faz?

-Quase isso, quase isso Miroku.

A conversa parou ali. O intervalo já estava chegando ao fim. Estavam os três sentados em baixo de uma árvore do colégio. Kikyou não havia comparecido ao colégio, deixando Inuyasha irritado.

Quietos. Só era ouvido barulhos das quadras a frente e das pessoas conversando. Gritos, cantos...Alunos passeando... E debaixo da árvore, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha, respectivamente, parados.

Da quadra pequena, um jovem de cabelos negros saiu. Bufou e caminhou até o gramado onde estavam. Ele parecia estar um pouco suado e tinha seus cabelos compridos presos num rabo alto. Olhou para Sango que desviou o olhar. Não queria saber quem era. Só que ela lembrava perfeitamente.

"Kouga..."

* * *

Tic...Tic...Tic...Tic...Tic...Tic... 

-AHHHHHHHHH!MAIS QUE SACO! – Kagome colocou as mãos no rosto – Quando é que a aula deles vão acabar?

A jovem estava em seu quarto. Apoiava seus braços na escrivaninha do computador enquanto batia a caneta na madeira. Angustiada, queria alguma companhia e esperava Sango trazer as matérias do colégio.

-Grrrrrr! Se não posso ir a escola, ao menos seja rápida Sango! – resmungou para si mesma.

Tic...Tic...Tic...Tic...Tic...Tic...Tic...

BEHHHHHHHHHH!(campainha... u.u)

-UAIIIIII! – ela gritou assustada. "Será que é ela?"

A jovem desceu as escadas, colocou um chinelo e abriu a porta.

-QUE SAUDADES MANA!

* * *

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, chamando a atenção dos dois rapazes. Inuyasha rosnou e Miroku apenas continuou a observar. Sango levantou-se afim de sair dali. 

-Há quanto tempo ela está de volta? – perguntou sem mais nem menos.

-Para que quer saber, Kouga?

-Ela é minha.

Sango riu sarcasticamente. Depois lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, como se fosse pular no pescoço dele. Fazendo com que Inuyasha e Miroku levantassem segurando o braço de Sango.

-Você é culpado disso e ainda... – fechou os olhos. – Sai daqui. - disse friamente.

-Achei que fosse seu amigo. – ele disse calmamente.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu graciosamente.

-Que bom que achava, traidor. Xispa.

-Traidor? Te trai em algo? Kagome sim, você não.

-Não ouviu não lobo fedido? VAZA!

-Não se intrometa, cara de cachorro!

-Como é!

-Para Inuyasha! – Sango pediu segurando o braço do hanyou – O papo tá entre o traidor e eu.

-Traidor não é...? - sussurrou - Huh! O que eu fiz não afetou ninguém, Sango.

-O que fez? – Miroku perguntou.

-Não contou a eles Sango? - indagou falsamente - Pode deixar que me encarrego em fazer isso. – sorriu vitorioso.

Abriu a boca para continuar, mas foi impedido por Sango, que pulou em cima dele, derrubando-o. Pressionou a boca dele com a mão.

-Não se atreva a falar nada. – ela murmurrou puxando com força as orelhas dele.

-AIII! – gritou empurrando ela para o chão.Acariciou suas orelhas e levantou-se. – Não consegue ter nenhuma conversa decente não é sua estérica?

Sango bufou e levantou, pronta para dar um pontapé no traseiro dele, mas foi impedida por Miroku.

-Deixa esse idiota para lá! Vamos para sala... – disse puxando.

Sango olhou o yokai lobo espumando raiva e foi embora com Miroku.

Inuyasha olhou para Kouga e resmungou.

-Idiota...

* * *

-IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA! 

Amassou o papel em sua mão com força.Chutou a porta umas 4 vezes e olhou para o teto.

-O que eu mereço meu Deus...

Abriu o papel leu-o novamente.

_Era uma vez uma formiga que vivia feliz em seu formigueiro._

_Um dia uma patética cigarra, resolveu se instalar na boca do formigueiro para tocar suas cafonas músicas. Só que a formiga não gostava nem um pouco das músicas._

_Ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer e aquelas inutilidades da sua vizinha anormal o atrapalhavam mortalmente._

_Por mais reclamações que a formiga fazia, a cigarra não acordava pra vida. Sem perceber o quão irritante era._

_Infelizmente até mesmo fábulas acontecem na vida real._

_E peço por todas suas músicas ridículas que desligue esse maldito som até o momento em que eu não me encontrar no prédio._

_Extremamente a ponto de matar certa vizinha, Seshoumaru._

-Maldito, idiota, salafrário! - Rin apoiou sua cabeça na pequena mesa de jantar.

"Grosso, insensível! Era só falar com jeitinho..."

-Bah... – resmungou abrindo sua porta.Observou o jornal que havia a frente da porta do chato. E vagarosamente, procurou os empregos e pegou a folha para si. – Hum...Vamos ver...Emprego, emprego. Nada que me interesse... – passou o dedo pelas letras – Empregada doméstica...empregada doméstica...Será que só precisam de empregadas hoje em dia? – suspirou e colocou os classificados em cima das outras folhas, voltando a sua casa.

Fechou os olhos tristemente.

Desempregada.

Sem família.

Sem dinheiro.

E para melhorar...Com o melhor vizinho de todos os tempos.

"Acho que preciso de uma música bem alta, pra relaxar..."

* * *

_"E para quê pular em cima dele?"_

_"Foi impulso!Estava nervosa..."_

_"Você está **sempre **nervosa..."_

_"Eu vou ficar ainda mais, senão pararem com essa coisa de desconfiarem de mim!"_

_"Você também desconfia da gente!"_

_"Estamos quites. Hora de prestar atenção rapazes..."_

Última aula do período. Bilhetinhos ?Logo mais estariam se dirigindo para suas devidas casas.

_"Vão comigo na casa da K-chan?"_

_"Sim!"_

_"Não!"_

_"Quem mandou o sim? E quem mandou o não?"_

"_Sim – eu! Não – deve ter sido o Inuyasha."_

"_Sabia."_

"_Pare de mandar os bilhetes pro Miroku! Ele não me deixa ler!"_

"_Inuyasha, vai sim!"_

"_Não!"_

"_Por quê? Tem encontro com a Kikyou?"_

"_Não."_

"_Então vai querendo ou não.."_

_-_Srta Taijya, sr Houshi e sr Nadeshiko para fora da sala.

-Obrigado. – Inuyasha respondeu arrumando suas malas.

Sango e Miroku olharam a professora, indignados. Por fim, fizeram o mesmo que Inuyasha.

* * *

-A gente vai te amarrar! – Sango gritou prendendo os braços de Inuyasha. 

-Sango, tá todo mundo olhando pra gente... – Miroku sussurrou entre os dentes.

-Houshi, segura essa louca! – pediu tentando se desvencilhar dos braços da garota.

Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente, para baixo. Segurou a mão dos dois, furioso, os assustando. E saiu arrastando-os, pisando duro.

* * *

-Isso não está certo...E-eu preciso antes que descubram! – a moça gritou desesperada. 

-Já fez isso uma vez querida. Sou a única pessoa que precisa mais que você... – falou a voz masculina

-Não pode pegá-la para você!

-**Você **vai pegá-la. E trazer a mim. Não lhe serve.

-Cansei disso! Cansei! – chorou alto – Já perdi a vontade de ser o que sou!

-Nasceu assim, amor.

-Não quero mais fazer... o que faço...

-Você que escolheu assim.

-Não consigo mais... – disse com a voz fraca. – Não me atormente mais.

-Você é a única que pode descobrir.

-Já disse que não. – agora séria. – Não sei como encontrar.

O homem suspirou.

-Acredito que muitas pessoas também não. Entretanto,você vai ter que conseguir.

* * *

Abafado. Por todo lugar, naquele dia, quente. Era visível pessoas andando rápido, suando, refrescando-se... 

-SOMBRAAAAAA!

-.-'

-Não passe dos limites, monge.

-Puff...puff... – respirou – Venham para a sombra!

Seguiram devagar.

-Ás vezes eu acho que exagera. – Inuyasha avisou.

-Olha! Já é lá, não Sango?

-É sim, Miroku. Vamos.

Prepararam-se e correram debaixo do Sol. Ao chegarem na porta, apertaram desesperadamente a campainha.

-Atende, atende, atende, atende, atende, atende...

-Maldição! Cale a boca Miroku!

Apertaram novamente o botão. Esperaram um pouco. Até ouvirem berros estridentes. Parecido com o de uma criança. A porta foi aberta vagarosamente e uma pequena cabecinha saiu por uma fresta.

-Hãm? – Sango revirou os olhos.

-AHHHHHHHH! MANAAAAAA! ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS PELA SANGO E SEUS YOKAIS!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Oi...**

**Hehe... Tudo bem?...Hum...Me desculpem pela demora!**

**Ahhhh! Gente eu tô mais véia:) Dia 13 de abril eu fiz 13 aninhos... Meu sonho infantil, era ter 12 anos para sempre ç-ç Meu pesadelo se tornou realidade! u.u**

**Quanto a parte da Rin e do Seshy, vamos fingir que ninguém assiste Malhação...ok...? XD**

**Bem...O que importa é que está aí! Não é...?**

**Kagome Hi: Oie! Bom, agora são 15 reviews! Rsrsrsrs...Sei lá, essa fic não é lá graaaande coisa, maaas tudo bem! Pelo menos você leu! Hum, eu nunca li sua fic, mas não delete coitada!Ainda a leio! Pode deixar que o Inu e a Kagome ainda vão ficar juntos! Vai demora um poquinho...Mas chega lá! n.n É...As músicas da Rin foram de propósito...Mas sabe, não é todo mundo que gosta de MPB, mas o cantor é bem famoso. A primeira era meio zuada, eu só gosto da versão que a Marjorie Estiano canta. A segunda eu botei pq é o meu nome...xD...Tem umas versões que são lindas. A intenção era parecer brega! n.n Ah,eu invento cada coisa que até envergonha...hehe. Desculpe a demora e obrigada!**

**Algum Ser: Oiii!Ai!Um soco...Boladas...Mágoas...Não era o seu dia...Bom, se servir de consolo, no mesmo dia que você deixou a review, na aula de educação fisica, também, eu levei um chute na mão(o que minha mão tava fazendo no chão?). A príncipio eu senti ódio da garota pq ela ficou rindo da minha cara e me chamando de lerda, só que depois... ç.ç ...Doeu muuuuuuuuuuuuito! Como eu num ia dar escandalo, eu meio que matei aula nu banheiro...xD...Depois de semanas doloridas, eu resolvi ir no médico. E como eu não preveni antes, meu dedo tá meio que...quebrado. Até hoje ele dói, e eu nunca mais consegui estralar ele!(essa foi a parte mais triste da história)Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, espero que você esteja bem. Mas ó: Você não está sozinha! Espero que isso te anime...Desculpe se falei bobagem e obrigada por estar lendo!**

**Obrigada por tudo, povo!**

**Beijoss!**

**Ja ne**


	16. Reforços

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem...Ainda... Logo, logo eles serão meus!òó**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra, é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Sexto Capítulo:**

**Reforços**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flashback:**

**Ao chegarem na porta, apertaram desesperadamente a campainha.**

**-Atende, atende, atende, atende, atende, atende...**

**-Maldição!Cale a boca Miroku!**

**Apertaram novamente o botão.**

**Esperaram um pouco.Até ouvirem berros estridentes.Parecido com o de uma criança.**

**A porta foi aberta vagarosamente e uma pequena cabecinha saiu por um fresta.**

**-Hãm?**

**-AHHHHHHHH!MANAAAAAAAA! ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS PELA SANGO E SEUS YOKAIS!**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Reforços**

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!

-Souta! Não estamos te atacando! – Sango tentou falar.

-COMO? COMO? CADÊ O LADRÃO? ONDE? SOUTA? – Kagome chegou com uma vassoura.

-MANAAA! – gritou agarrando a irmã – A SANGO TROUXE UM YOKAI DE RABINHO E UM VELHO PRA ME ASSASSINA!

Kagome olhou para Miroku.

"Yokai?".

Depois direcionou o olhar para Inuyasha.

"Velho?".

Arqueou a sobrancelha e observou Sango.

"E ela?"

Virou o rosto para o pequeno que agarrava sua saia.

-Que tipo de babaca você é?

-M-mana...E-eu t-tenho-o m-medo... – gaguejou a abraçando forte.

Sango se agachou a mesma altura de Souta.

-Não se lembra de mim Souta? – perguntou sorrindo carinhosamente.

Souta arregalou os olhos.

-KOHAKU! – gritou pulando em cima de Sango, que caiu para trás junto com ele.

Kagome, tanto como os outros, ficaram com uma gota.

-He he, meu irmão é besta. – sorriu sem graça e puxou a criança de cima de Sango, que se levantou. – Souta, esta é a Sango, não o Kohaku.

-Ahhhh...

-Este é o Miroku. – disse apontando para o...

-YOKAI! – disse _metendo _o dedo na cara dele.

-Não. Ele é um humano. Eé feio apontar Souta. – falou abaixando o braço dele. – Esse é o Inuyasha. – apontou para o...

-VELHO!

-EU NÃO SOU VELHO SEU PIRRALHO!

-E por quê tem cabelo esquisito? – questionou inocentemente.

Inuyasha preparou o punho para bater no menino, mas foi impedido por Kagome.

-Não toque no Souta! Huh! Souta, o Inuyasha não é um velho. Ele é um yokai – Inuyasha olhou para o lado. – E o cabelo dele é prateado.

O garoto abriu a boca, impressionado.

-Vamos entrar gente. – ela empurrou Souta para dentro, abrindo espaço para eles passarem.

Sentaram-se no mesmo sofá como da outra vez. Apenas que, Souta fez questão de sentar no colo da Sango. Kagome fora até a cozinha e voltou trazendo uma bandeja com sucos.

Inuyasha observou os movimentos delicados da ex-presidiária. Ela usava uma blusa branca regata e uma saia laranja que passava de seus joelhos.

Não era exatamente o jeito que ele pensava que ela fosse.

Quem sabe uma _vândala _seria a palavra que ele dissesse se não a conhecesse um pouquinho. Mas é claro que ele não a conhecia perfeitamente. E como sempre fez parte sua brutalidade, talvez, não fazia muita questão de saber.

"Kikyou é a mesma coisa... Realmente não sei quem ela é. Não perfeitamente.".

Viu a jovem a sua frente apoiar a bandeja suavemente na mesa e imaginou Kikyou no lugar dela.

"É impossível pensar em Kikyou sorrindo verdadeiramente... Muito menos se mexer de uma forma tão...inocente..."

De repente, Souta pulou em cima de Inuyasha interrompendo seus pensamentos.

-SAI SEU FEDELHO!

-Mana! – a criança gritou sem se importar com os protestos de Inuyasha – O menino cachorro tem orelhas de verdade!

-Menino cachorro? – o hanyou repetiu – XISPA JÁ DAÍ! – berrou o empurrando.

Kagome tirou Souta de cima se desculpando e Sango começou.

-O que Souta faz aqui, K-chan?

-Tava com saudades da mana!

Kagome fez uma careta para o irmão e olhou para Sango.

-Corrigindo, provavelmente mamãe deve ter obrigado ele a vir. Estão com problemas lá em Hiroshima e acharam seguro trazer o Souta pra cá.

-Mas não é seguro não! Vi um monte de pessoas com orelhinhas iguais as do menino cachorro!

Inuyasha rosnou. O garoto estava o tirando do sério.

-E quantos anos você tem? – Miroku perguntou.

-Nove! E sabe, moço de rabinho? A mana nem vai mais pra escola! Ela deve ter ficado burra! – disse radiante.

Kagome levantou bufando. Segurou Souta pela orelha e sobre os gemidos da criança o levou lá para cima. Os três ouviram gemidos da criança e barulhos na parede.

_-ENTRE JÁ AÍ E NÃO SAIA ATÉ EU MANDAR!_

_-ME SOLTAAAAAA! MAMÃE SOCORRO!_

_-QUIETO!_

A portabateu com força e o '_clic_ ' da chave foi ouvido.

Voltou batendo a mão como se _tirasse pó. _Sentou-se e começou a falar:

-O que tiveram de novo? - falou com naturalidade.

-Só revisão. – Miroku avisou meio estático.

-Física? – perguntou receosa.

-Não. – Inuyasha respondeu desapontado.

-História?

-Sim! – Sango afirmou.

-Ufa...Passa cá.

A jovem passou o caderno dela. Kagome observou cuidadosamente e olhou para Inuyasha e Miroku.

-Se quiserem podem ir.

Sango ia se levantar, até que foi impedida por um olhar de Kagome.

-Você fica. – disse friamente.

A garota engoliu em seco e viu Inuyasha se levantar.

-Já vai? – Kagome perguntou.

-Você disse que podíamos ir.

-Só se quiser.

-Diga isso como se eu quisesse ficar. – retrucou.

A ex-presidiária suspirou pesadamente e foi abrir a porta para o hanyou, que saiu rápido, sem ao menos se despedir. Kagome fechou a porta com força. E voltou pisando duro.

-Como é que suportam esse sujeito?

-Vai se acostumar. – Miroku tranqüilizou sorrindo.

-Bah... – Kagome resmungou cansada e começou a escrever em seu caderno.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, o monge levantou a voz.

-As coisas vão se tornar mais difíceis com o seu irmão aqui, não é?

-Vão sim...E eu não quero nem pensar... – falou num suspiro – Imagina se mamãe descobre...Agora, com ele aqui, não posso deixá-lo sozinho... – disse com uma certa tristeza.

Sango colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome.

-Vai dar tudo certo. Não se preocupe...

-Obrigada. A você dois. – sorriu.

A dupla retribuiu o sorriso e Miroku olhou seu relógio.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. Aquele imbecil tem que me passar aqueles exercícios de castigo do Seshoumaru.

-Era só pra vocês dois. Não copiou? – Sango perguntou desconfiada.

-A conversa com a Erri estava mais interessante. – falou vanglorioso.

Sango bateu no braço dele e virou o rosto, chateada.

-Vai embora logo! – falou empurrando ele para a porta.

-Tchau Kagome!

-Tchau Miroku!

Depois de chutar o ser para fora da casa da amiga, sentou, emburrada, no sofá.

-Fala, Sango. – disse num tom, como se fosse algo repetitivo.

-O quê? – perguntou inocente.

-Tá apaixonada? – questionou como se falasse com uma criança. – Pelo Miroku?

-Quê? – Sango gritou corando. – Não viaja, Kagome. – virou o rosto.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu atenciosa.

-Fala sério amiga...Vai dizer que não?

-Não! Imagina que eu iria gostar daquele pervertido, galinha! Já pensou o que seria de mim?Cheia de chifres?Huh! – bufou mal-humorada.

-Ah...Eu acho que ele gosta muito de você...E você dele... – falou.

-Nããããão! –balançou a cabeça, nervosa– Não gosto!

-Por quê ficou triste quando ele disse que tava conversando com a Erri?  
-O-oras... – gaguejou – Ele é meu amigo!Não quero que ele fique com esse tipo de gente!

-Diga isso como se a Erri fosse _esse _tipo de gente...

-Ah, Kagome!Eu não sei, tá bom!

Ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Ama!

-Não! Eu ainda não sei e ponto final!

Kagome calou-se. E voltou a escrever, divertida, enquanto ouvia os 'bufos' de Sango.

-Pare já de ficar fazendo essas caras, Kagome!

Esta colocou a mão na cabeça falando:

-É para já, sargenta! - ela riu e fez a amiga abrir um pequeno sorriso. Após pararem, voltou a falar. – A propósito, o que houve mais sobre As Pirlimpimpin?

-Aquela... – suspirou – Yuka, publicou no jornal da escola, acredita?

-O que ela escreveu?

-Ah...Coisas ridiculas como se ela fosse a fonte de informação do mundo. Mas o que ela espalha para os novatos são só bobeiras...

-Importantes?

-Suspeitas **dela**... – sorriu maliciosa.

-Ótimo!

-Poréééém...Inuyasha e Miroku devem ter lido.

-Naquele dia, na cadeia, antes de nos verem estudando física, ele me perguntou.

-É...estão me enganando... – replicou, deprimida.

-Relaxa...Não estão sabendo de nada. Agora...Creio que uma hora vão acabar descobrindo.

-Eu sei...Mas por enquanto, prefiro ir adiando.

-Nesse meio tempo, é melhor. - voltou a escrever - Ás vezes, acho tão ridiculo o que fazemos... Pra mim sempre foi como um trabalho, o qual não ganho salário. Mas mesmo assim... É só uma lenda.

-Só uma lenda... - Sango repetiu baixinho - Mamãe sempre contava essas lendas pra mim... Eu acreditava.

-E quem sabe seja por isso que a nossa existe... - disse num bocejo - Nhaa, Sango-chan...Me deixe voltar ao colégio! - mudou o assunto.

-Kagome...Não entende que estão com medo da sua volta?

-Azar seja o deles! – exclamou suspirando. – Se é assim... Vamos precisar de reforços.

-R-reforços? – repetiu.

-Sim.

-Não vai me dizer qu...

-Sim, Sango. É uma boa pessoa. Além de quê, um grande amigo. E pode voltar a hora que quiser para o colégio. É uma questão de amor... – disse rindo.

-É... – riu também. – E as pessoas? Vão achar que é estranho.

-O que elas descobrirem, não importa mais. – Kagome afirmou.

-Então...

As duas fecharam um dos punhos e juntaram uma da outra(como o Power Ranger!XD), sorrirame falaram juntas.

-Para a casa do Jack!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Ahh...Boa tarde...**

**Como vão?**

**Eu vou indo... Bom... Deixa eu dar um aviso... Quer dizer, nem é um aviso, mas beleza. Estou com um bloquei mental terrível. Esse capítulo já estava pronto, por isso, não houve problema. Mas quem sabe os próximos demorem mais... Nhaaa...Tá ruim até no colégio. **

**Sra.Taisho: Olá! Tudo bem? Humm...É, o cap passado foi meio confuso, espero que nesse, algumas coisas se esclareçam. Mas o que você não entendeu, exatamente? Ah, Obrigada!**

**Algum ser: Oi! Tudo bem? Desculpe a demora! Obrigadaaaaa!**

**Beijos, Bia Landgraf**


	17. O Desenrolar

**Nota:**

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem... Mas, acabo de mandar um telegrama para Rumiko com a proposta de um negócio irrecusável!**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra, é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Sétimo Capítulo:**

**O desenrolar**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**-Azar seja o deles! – exclamou suspirando. – Desse jeito, vamos precisar de reforços.**

**-R-reforços? – repetiu.**

**-Sim.**

**-Não vai me dizer qu...**

**-Sim, Sango. É uma boa pessoa. Além de quê, um grande amigo. E pode voltar a hora que quiser para o colégio. É uma questão de amor... – disse rindo.**

**-Então...**

**As duas fecharam um dos punhos e juntaram uma da outra(como o Power Ranger!XD), sorriram e falaram juntas.**

**-Para a casa do Jack!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

-Passa rápido! Eu tô com pressa.

-Nossa, mais que exigente – ironizou – Arque com as conseqüências, seu vagabundo! Se pra você se engraçar com uma idiota é mais interessante, não venha me pedir favores com exigências...

-Ah, cala boca.

-Opaaa...Tá estressadinho heim? Levo tapa de quem?

-Não levei nada.

-Então foi soco?

-Saco Inuyasha! Me deixa em paz...

-Tem haver com o diabo dos segredos das garotas, não é? - indagou desanimado.

-Curiosidade...Curiosidade...Essas garotas tão tramando...

-Já notou que você é um inxerido? – perguntou com naturalidade.

-Obrigado pela sinceridade.

**-**Só quer saber de algo que não tem nada haver com a sua vida...

-Diferente de você – Miroku começou – Eu não sou um egoísta e também penso no bem estar das outras pessoas.

-Puxa, mais que santo. – retrucou sarcasticamente.

-Diga o que quiser, Sango é minha amiga e estou preocupado com o que ela esconde.

-E se ela não esconder?

-Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que ela está escondendo. Da mesma maneira que estamos fazendo quanto à curiosidade do que acontece com ela.

-Feh!... Eu me importo com a Sango, mas acho que isso nós não devemos nos meter.

-A Kikyou também tá metida nisso.

-Como se eu ligasse.

Miroku entendeu o recado e colocou uma mão no ombro dele, em apoio.

-Tá afastado dela?

-Isso não é da sua conta. - se esquivando dele.

-Eu disse que ela não valia a pena.

-Vale! Apenas está meio sumida...Sem tempo pra mim. – falou baixo.

-Pare de se enganar, Inuyasha. – pediu calmamente.

-Pare de me irritar, Miroku. – pediu friamente.

-Há alguns instantes essa frase poderia serminha.

-Agora estamos com nossas respectivas personalidades. – disse com sarcasmo, enquanto puxava seu caderno, bruscamente das mãos de Miroku.

-Ei! Devolve! Ainda não terminei!

-Acha que eu vou esperar mais quanto tempo?

-Vai fazer outra coisa, droga! – pediu irritado.

-Acontece que eu já fiz.

-Me dá uns minutos.

-Quero me livrar dessa lição e esperar alguns minutos não vai de acordo com o meu planejamento.

Miroku o ignorou e continuou a escrever rápido suas palavras no caderno. O hanyou bufou, vencido e direcionou seu olhar ao computador. Tentou enxergar ao longe as telas abertas. _Nada interessante._ Observou o tempo através da janela. _Maldito dia._ Percorreu o olhar pelas suas paredes. _Vazia e sem graça. _Fixou seu olhar a um gaveteiro e imaginou as coisas que haveria ali. _Infantis e inúteis. _Notou o suor correndo pela face de Miroku. Ele estava realmente preocupado. _Como se tudo girasse sobre essas besteiras._

Voltou a tirar seu próprio caderno das mãos do amigo.

-CHEGA! – gritou – É meu! - berrou como uma criança.

O monge o olhou desafiadoramente e pôs-se a continuar ali. Inuyasha o encarou, como uma guerra de olhares raivosos.

-Tá esperando o quê?

-Você me devolver o seu caderno.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos, impaciente. Com força segurou o caderno em suas mãos e jogou-os na cabeça do humano. Levantou-se e ainda pôde ouvir um gemido de Miroku. Sentou emburrado, na cadeira de rodinhas e passou a escrever, apressadamente, no teclado do computador. _Maldito mundo._

* * *

Arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Passou levemente os dedos sobre a testa, sendo notado, a sombra exageradamente, verde. Pousou sua mão no peito e respirou profundamente. Abriu a boca delicadamente, com a ânsia de vomitar gritos e frases altas. Fechou os olhos e contorceu as mãos para cima. 

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - _berrou num tom fino. – Sangoooooo! Kagomeeeeee! – exclamou enquanto as cumprimentava num abraço apertado e afobado. – Meninas! – pousou suas mãos no rosto – Por onde andaram? Que saudade!

Kagome entrelaçou suas mãos com a dele.

-Temos uuuuuummmm moooooonte de coisas pra contar, Jakotsu! – olhou-o com carinho – Sentimos muita a sua falta!

-Aiii! Eu também tenho que falar muuuitas novidades! Entrem, queridas! – pediu dando espaço para passarem a uma sala luxuosa.

-Puxa...Aonde arranjou tanta grana, Jak? – Sango perguntou.

-Ahh Sango-chan! Você nem imagina! – falou radiante.

Kagome e Sango sorriram sem graça e olharam uma pra outra.

"Acho que não quero saber..."

-Bom...Antes de contar os babados, eu vou buscar o chazinho que eu acabei de fazer! – falou dando pulinhos para a cozinha.

-Continua o mesmo não é? – Kagome sorriu, feliz, após algum tempo.

-A mesma...

As duas riram e logo Jakotsu apareceu com os chás, as servindo. Ele, ou melhor, ela se sentou e deu um gole delicado na sua bebida.

-Kagomezinha, querida... Estou tão confusa – disse pousando suas mãos naface delicadamente – O que estava fazendo na prisão, bem?

-Como sabe? – perguntou espantada.

-Oras! Quem não iria te reconhecer naquela foto do jornal? – questionou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Eu me lembro muito bem como seeeeempre foi teimosa e nunca seguiu as regras básica da maquiagem! – falou indignado – Já não disse que para disfarces tem regrinhas ainda mais sofisticadas? Só você mesmo espalharia taaaanto blush! Deixe-o mais centrado, K-chan! - exclamou, irritado. - E esse seu cabelo? Podia dar uns cachinhos nele! Iria ficar lindaaaa, tanto em você quanto na baranga que você virou na foto! – falou alto, radiante.

-Errr... Eu estava na cadeia não é mesmo? Não tinha tantos direitos complexos!

-Ahhhh, mas quando eu fui, eu conseguia tudo que eu queria! Ahhh e todos me adoravam... – relembrou maravilhado – Acho que todos... – refletiu.

-Você já foi pra cadeia? – Kagome perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Kami! – Sango bateu a mão na testa – Kagome! O Jak já trabalhou para uns bandidos! Da laia do Naraku! Podem ajudar! Naquela época, lembra?

-Ahhh... é? – repetiu sem entender.

Sango deu um tapa na cabeça de Kagome.

-Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii! – Kagome gemeu – Por quê fez isso?

-Lembrou agora?

-Naraku? Huh! Aquele bobão... - Jakotsu resmungou.

-PERAÍ! – Kagome gritou e levantou do sofá- Se você – apontou para Jakotsu – Conhece e não gosta do Naraku...Já foi presa e...Quero dizer... Não que eu me lembre, mas...AAHHH! – gritou ainda mais – Agora tudo vai dar certo! – disse por fim, dando pulinhos!

-Aiii Kagome...Não sei não...O Naraku pode até ser um cafajeste sem graça...Mas seja sincera...É um gatinho não é? – Jakotsu indagou com os olhos brilhando.

* * *

-É só uma ordem, certo? 

-Realmente não me lembro de ter dito que era sua escrava. – falou com sarcasmo - Por acaso ao menos me conhece para ordenar algo?

-E preciso? – perguntou-lhe como a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Sim. Precisa. – afirmou.

-Acontece que quanto ás minhas coisas, eu ordeno. – retrucou, sério.

-_Acontece que _enquanto o objeto ainda não lhe chegou as mãos e nem está ao seu alcance, eu posso pegá-lo emprestado sem perceber.

-Não. Não pode. Pois sou eu que pago e não você.

-O que custa ajudar pessoas impossibilitadas de pagar um 'Classsificados'?

-Trabalhe e consiga.

-Para isso preciso encontrar algo para trabalhar.

-Vive todo esse tempo aí sobre o quê? Será que rola festinha de noite aí?

-Não está insinuando nada está? – exclamou – Não admito que me insulte sem ao menos saber quem sou!

-Sei seu nome e onde mora. Satisfeita?

-Não! Só vai poder me julgar quando souber minha idade, o que faço da vida, o que fiz no passado – contou com os dedos – se tenho família, amigos,... – parou ao perceber a irritação no olhar do ser à frente.

-Acabou?

-Não! Resumindo: Não julgue os outros sem entende-losou conhece-los.

-E quem é você para me dar moral?

-Ué? Não tinha dito que me conhecia o suficiente para mandar em mim?Então, diz quem sou eu, vai? – desafiou.

-Oras...Sua garota insolente... – sussurrou.

-Por que não fala mais alto? Não pretende me insultar tão baixinho, não é mesmo?

-Pare de me provocar menina. – disse em alto e bom tom – Não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica discutindo com crianças. O aviso está dado. Pare de mexer no meu jornal.

Rin abriu a boca furiosa e elevou o dedo. Seshoumaru apenas lhe deu as costas abrindo seu próprio apartamento, a deixando sozinha no hall daquele andar.

A jovem pôs suas mãos ao lado do corpo, irritada.

-Fedelha...? – repetiu indignada – Huh! – bufou.

E voltou ao seu próprio lar, pisando duro.

* * *

Colocou suas madeixas ruivas para trás, cansada. A vida nunca fora tão aventureira. E modestamente, estava exausta de tanta correria. Nunca pensou passar por tantos momentos. 

Fitou a mesa redonda lotada de papéis, o laptop ao lado já deveria estar pifado. A tinta do pequeno pincel já estava seca, as idéias não estavam funcionando.

O vento passou pela janela aberta, balançando os cabelos da garota. A papelada não voaria senão fosse a xícara branca que os segurava. Para escrever não lhe surgia nada, porém para satisfazer um pouco de seu estômago vazio, surgiu-lhe a imagem de um velho bule.

Levantou da cadeira mofada e dirigiu-se a pequena cozinha. Girou os orbes a procura de objetos úteis e parou no armário ao alto do fogão. Seus pés a trouxeram para mais perto e agradeceu por ter uma altura decente para alcançar suas próprias coisas. Ao abrir a porta encupinzada notou uma certa dificuldade em achar o bule empoeirado e voltou a olhar mais fundo do armário. Pôs-se na ponta dos pés e tocou o material. Puxou com dificuldade, entretanto só pode ouvir ele se espatifando no chão.

Amoça teve vontade de chorar, mas sequer limpou os cacos que a envoltavam. Sem mais paciência alcançou uma panela sobre o balcão e a encheu de água. Apoiou rápido deixando que gotas tocassem sua roupa. Novamente, tornou a girar os olhos a procura de fósforos. Parou o olhar em cima da geladeira e sem devaneios correu até lá já acendendo o fogo. Após ligar o gás e deixar a água a ferver fitou o café que a pouco estava ao lado da panela.

Num pulo chegou até o pote quase vazio. Parte do pó já deveria estar em seu estômago, logo causando uma azia. Girou a tampa com pouca força e cheirou tentando descobrir se aquilo não a mataria. Voltou a mexer os pés até a sala e carregou em suas mãos a xícara branca, a ponto de enche-la com a água, agora, quente.

Ao apoiar a xícara, balançou o frasco de pó escuro e jogou dentro da porcelana que apoiara. Deu tapas para que caísse tudo. Sentiu no ar, vapor e virou-se para o fogão. Observou a fumaça sair da panela e apressou seus pés até lá. Pôs em suas mãos uma luva térmica e segurou a panela _caliente_, sentindo que havia um furo no tecido. Botou-o ao lado da xícara e balançou sua mão, rápido, gemendo pela queimadura. Tirou a luva e notou o avermelhado que contornava um de seus dedos.

Chegou á pia e girou a maçaneta para que o líquido caísse Aliviou-se ao sentiro frioque caía sobre sua pele. Fechou os olhos, relaxada, e suspirou como nunca antes. Aos poucos sentiu o cheiro de gás sendo engolido por suas narinas e mexeu-se ríspida procurando o causador, voltando novamente seu olhar ao fogão.

"Oh, fogão..." – lamentou em pensamento.

Sem cerimônia, foi até onde o fogo continuava e desligou-o. Bagunçou seus cabelos, nervosa. Ainda desviando dos pedaços de porcelana no chão, chegou até onde seria seu objetivo desde o ínicio. Devagar e cuidadosamente despejou a água fervente dentro da xícara que se misturava junto com o café. Logo, a moça já sentia o gostoso cheiro da bebida quente, fazendo com que seu estômago roncasse. Largou tudo e vagarosamente chegou até sua geladeira procurando algo.

Enxergou uma caixa de leite, sozinha. Ver o vazio daquela geladeira lhe trouxe ainda mais fome e ao fechar imaginou um banquete feito pelo dono de seus sonhos. Permitiu ainda, que sorrisse, docemente, ainda mais apaixonada. Contudo, a dor em sua barriga lhe forçou a parar, tendo como solução o simples cafezinho.

-Com fome...Qualquer coisa serve... – sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto levava sua xícara até a sala.

A ventania que entrava provavelmente deixou que todos aqueles papéis voassem para o chão, trazendo ainda mais desânimo á mulher. Que foi até sua própria janela, aberta, apoiando seus braços na borda.

Sentiu a brisa gelada passar pelo seu rosto e tomou um gole do café quente. O líquido passou pela sua boca, deixando um gosto águado, o que trouxe desgosto á ela. Fitou o céu estrelado e sorriu tristemente. Tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e deixou que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos. Apertou o objeto em suas mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu prometi... – murmurou – E não vou desistir... – sorriu ainda mais, ao ver uma estrela cadente descer ascendemente.

**_Continua... _**

* * *

Olá!

Nossa... Quanto tempo. Me desculpem, escola é fogo...

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

**Algum ser:** Oiee! Tudo bom?Aqui está o cap!Tô começando a me atualizar, aí eu leio suas fics! Obrigada!

**SraTaisho:** Oi! Tudo bem?Desculpe a demora! Bom, essa parte, realmente não é para entender, agora . Ao longo da história vc vai entender... Obrigada!

**Carol Freitas: **Olá! Tudo bem? Aí está o cap!Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por estar lendo!

Obrigada!  
Beijos!

Bia Landgraf


	18. Passos

**Nota:**

**Realmente, Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eu havia dito que iria negociar com a Rumiko, mas quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta do escritório dela, eu lembrei de um detalhe: Eu não sei falar japonês. Então, resolvi voltar para cá e me contentar com minha mixucas fics.**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Oitavo Capítulo:**

**Passos**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flaschback:**

**Sentiu a brisa gelada passar pelo seu rosto e tomou um gole do café quente. O líquido passou pela sua boca, deixando um gosto aguado, o que trouxe desgosto á ela. Fitou o céu estrelado e sorriu tristemente. Tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e deixou que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos. Apertou o objeto em suas mãos e mordeu o lábio inferior.**

**-Eu prometi... – murmurou – E não vou desistir... – sorriu ainda mais, ao ver uma estrela cadente descer ascendemente.**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Passos**

-Então... Você está querendo dizer que vamos reanimar?

-Exatamente, Sango, vamos procurar todos e voltar aos velhos tempos! – afirmou radiante.

-Para acontecer tudo de novo? – perguntou com sinceridade.

Kagome permaneceu por alguns instantes, calada.

-Não. Dessa vez, será diferente, Sango. Afinal, não temos o mesmo propósito. Já aprendemos com os erros.

-O que eu não entendo é, como pretende fazer todos esses seus planos, com o Naraku por aí. Sei lá... Ele pode cumprir aquela promessa de encher um cemitério.

-Está com medo de morrer? – sorriu em ironia.

-Fala sério, Kagome. A questão não é essa.

-Tá bom. Aí, já, já você vem com aquela história de que preciso de juízo.

Sango sentou na poltrona e tomou um gole da água que estava em frente o computador.

-As coisas já saíram de linha. – afirmou – O que mais você quer? – perguntou com certa raiva.

-Ahhh, eu já te disse. – cruzou os braços, emburrada.

-Você mudou muito. – sussurrou cabisbaixa.

-Ahhh!- gemeu baixo – Viu? Daqui a pouco já estaremos nos desentendendo!

-Bah! Chega de enrolação. Já não deu certo uma vez. Que quê custa errar de novo? – disse sarcasticamente.

Kagome ignorou e cruzou suas pernas.

-Qual é seu plano? – Sango indagou vencida.

-Bom... – suspirou – Minha idéia... Foi o que eu falei agora a pouco: juntar todos.

-Pra achar a jóia de novo?

-Eu sei que deu trabalho. – desanimou. – Mas a gente tem que tentar. Com o grupo inteiro.

-Antes de qualquer coisa me diga, Kagome: Como espera que estejamos todos juntos se nem todos estão lá?

-Lá como?

-Seshoumaru não quer ser alvo então faz contato só com você. Então só a gente se ferra. E há mais três integrantes da profecia, mas que não fazemos idéia de quem são.

-_Jamais estarão em acordo sem a união de todos. _– Kagome repetiu – Por isso precisamos estar juntos para decifrar aquele bando de risquinhos.

-Aqueles risquinhos botaram em risco nossas vidas. – abriu um arquivo do computador – Como espera que "funcionemos" no grupo?

-A gente podia reformular aquelas regrinhas.

-Ah, Kagome. Não adianta termos uma placa com o que devemos fazer durante aquelas tardes. Não é uma escolinha para obedecermos os regulamentos. Não somos mais bebês!

-Mas a gente não era antes. – disse fria.

-E por isso que não deu certo. – vitoriosa, sorriu.

-Podemos entrar num acordo. – falou mais consigo do que com Sango.

-Não dá pra entrar em acordo se o Seshoumaru não quer aparecer e se a gente não escutar o que todos têm a dizer! – quase gritou.

-Realmente, ele saiu intacto. – raciocinou. – Contudo, nem todas as idéias podem ser aceitas.

-Exatamente. Nem todas as suas idéias precisam estar de acordo. – cruzou os braços.

-Está dizendo que meus planos não são bons? – levantou.

-Sente-se. – ordenou baixo – Sabe qual é o problema, Kagome – apoiou a mão no ombro dela – Você está vendo isso como uma coisa robótica. Como um trabalho que precisa ser cooperativo para alcançar uma promoção. Entretanto... Não é isso. Precisamos cooperar, mas não dessa maneira. Todos com o mesmo direito.

-Todos terão como sempre tiveram. Erramos uma vez, não vamos fazer de novo essa história de ficar trocando idéias.

-Meu Deus... – Sango pôs as mãos no rosto – Por que tem que ser tão cabeça dura? Onde está a Kagome de 10 anos atrás?

-Deixe de ser brega, garota. – falou sem levar a sério.

Sango suspirou.

-Bom...Já que não tem outra saída mesmo. Vamos reuni-los.

-Isso. Vamos encontrar todos... – falou radiante – Quase todos. – refletiu - Mas pensando melhor, nem sei mais o que aconteceu com eles... Um ano se passou.

-Jakotsu está de bem com a vida e com todos. Melhor do que podíamos imaginar... – Sango contou nos dedos - E... Kagome! Sua prima!

-Que quê tem ela? – perguntou com indiferença.

Sango fez uma cara óbvia.

-Ela ficou num estado deplorável! – retrucou – Hmmm... Na verdade, não foi tão ruim assim, mas duvido que ela tenha sobrevivido!

-Ai credo! Vira essa boca, Sango! – deu um tapa no ombro dela – Eu, heim!

-Como espera que ela viva sem as _macumbas_ dela?

Kagome levantou.

-Vamos começar por ela!...Afinal, ela podia reinaugurar as Armações Pirlimpimpin.

-Afffffe...Pára.

-Sério. Só ela é capaz disso!

-De sair zoando com todo mundo?

-Ai, ai... Acho que alguém está de mau-humor hoje.

-Exatamente.

-Certo, deixo a parte legal pra depois. Vamos atrás da minha priminha.

-E como vamos achá-la?

-Do mesmo modo que achamos Jakotsu. – sorriu marota.

* * *

-DESLIGUE ESSE SOM, MONGE! – gritou ao longe. 

Pisou duro até o corredor. Parou em frente seu quarto e tentou girar a maçaneta.

_Trancado._

Socou a porta.

_Nada._

O hanyou respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Virou-se de lado e deu alguns passos para trás.

_1...2...3...e..._

Inuyasha correu para cima da porta. Um instante antes de seu ombro chocar-se a madeira, Miroku abre a porta. Assim, sendo esmagado. -.-'

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – o humano gritou – SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU PEVERTIDO!

O meio-yokai deu um pulo com os olhos faiscando.

-Eu não acredito no que ouvi. – sibilou friamente – Me diga que não estava pensando uma coisa dessas. – estralou os dedos e posicionou o punho.

-Não, não, não! – Miroku tremeu – Foi força do hábito! Eu já ouvi tanto isso que acabou saindo! – disse rápido.

-Bom mesmo. – abaixou o braço. – Hey, quem te deu o direito de tranc... – paralisou ao ouvir os gemidos vindo de sua Tv.

Adentrou mais em seu quarto e observou a tela. Desligou-a e fitou o humano.

-Que diabos pensa que pode assistir na minha televisão? – uma veia saltou.

-Pelo menos eu aumentei o som do seu rádio, para que nenhuma criança inocente, que more no andar de cima, pensar que o seu vizinho – apontou para Inuyasha – é uma pessoa muito sem vergonha.

-Como é? – exclamou – Você que estava assistindo essas besteiras!

-É. Mas a criancinha ingênua não sabe disso. – sorriu malicioso. – E além do mais você que assina esses canais. – cruzou os braços.

O hanyou o segurou pela gola da camisa.

-Já veio na Tv! – gritou.

Se soltou de Inuyasha.

-Sim, senhor. – afirmou num engasgo – Então, diga o que quer comigo? – sentou na cadeira do computador.

-O que quer comigo? – repetiu – Você, _ser devasso_, estava no meu quarto assistindo porcarias na minha televisão, ao mesmo tempo em que o som do meu rádio estava no volume mais alto para tentar disfarçar o que se esconde nesse corpinho magrelo.

-Hey, eu malho! – levantou num salto.

-Tá, tá. - deitou em sua cama. – A vizinha da frente sempre deixa o som alto. Depois vem você. Pra dois yokais morando na mesma casa... É bastante sufocante.

-Corrigindo: um yokai e um meio-yokai.

-Ah, cale a boca. – jogou o travesseiro no monge.

-Ui...

* * *

Passou o dedo pelo mapa e pegou sua caneta atrás da orelha. Riscou alguns caminhos e pintou outras ruas. Deus três passou e forçou a vista para ler as pequenas letrinhas. Virou seu corpo para a direita e fitou a amiga ao seu lado. 

-É aqui.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Sango.

-No supermercado...? – perguntou receosa com os olhos cerrados.

-Esse é o próximo passo. – mordeu a caneta – Quem sabe a encontremos.

A outra garota arrancou-lhe o papel de suas mãos. Observou atentamente cada linha e desenho, cada detalhe configurado pela própria ao seu lado. Cavou fundo em seu cérebro e procurou por lembranças. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e coçou a cabeça. Olhou para Kagome que apenas pediu a resposta pelos olhos. Como ela não conseguia decifrar aquilo?

Conhecia perfeitamente a prima, seu modo de viver. Sua terrível mania de se meter em lugares escuros e deixar o som no máximo. Ou a simples obsessão de transformar tudo em conchinhas de praia.

-Caham! – tossiu – Vai analisar minha obra-prima por mais quanto tempo?

A morena levantou os olhos seriamente.

-Ás vezes estranho como não consegue entender isso. Minhas bases seguem a ciência. Magia não existe pra mim. Mas, se para a sua prima existe, vamos pensar como ela.

-Pensar como ela? – fez uma bolha com o chiclete que mascava – Realmente acho que você é louca, garota.

Esta, fechou os punhos e suas veias saltaram

-Olha... – suspirou – Se você não entende, tudo bem... Apenas junte tudo o que sabe sobre ela. Vai ver que será mais simples. Você é ou não uma sacerdotisa? – perguntou séria.

A bolha de chiclete estourou. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu marotamente.

-Agora sim. Estamos entrando no espírito da coisa.

* * *

#Acabou, Inuyasha. 

#Acabou como?

#Tudo. Eu não posso mais ficar com você.

#Está... Me traindo, Kikyou?

#Não! Eu te amo... Mas não dá mais, estou com problemas.

#Que problemas?

#Eu não posso...

#Não pode o... O que está acontecendo? Sua voz está diferente... Não está com aquele ar...

#Aquele ar o quê? Diga, Inuyasha.

#Esqueça.

#Superior não é?

#Isso. Sua voz está sofrida...

#N-não diga bobagens.

#Pare de gaguejar e me diga a verdade.

#Olha, não dá mais, tá legal!

#Você não gosta de mim? Pode falar.

#É isso que você quer, né? Que eu diga que não gosto mais de você, não é? Então tá, Inuyasha, eu não te amo mais.

#Chega de teatro, eu sei que isso foi fingido.

#Pois saiba que você é um arrogante, achando que eu iria gostar de você.

#Eu... Sempre tive dúvidas sobre isso, mas esse não é o seu tom, Kikyou. Está tudo muito falso.

#Chega de conversa, já disse que não quero ficar mais com você.

#Kikyou...

Pousou com força o telefone na base e botou as mãos nos rosto. Mordeu sua língua e deixou que as lágrimas viessem. Seus joelhos chocaram-se no chão e seus cabelos negros cobriram sua pele pálida. Ao seu lado, o homem aplaudiu. Sorriu maliciosamente e dirigiu-se a porta.

-Muito bem, Kikyou. Primeira fase concluída. – abriu a porta e riu. Ainda olhou para a jovem atrás, mas saiu.

O coração dela se apertou. Colocou a mão no peito e fechou o punho com força enquanto gemia agudamente. E caiu em prantos. Apoiou-se na cama e enxugou as lágrimas.

Respirou profundamente, tentando controlar os soluços que vinham involuntariamente. Pousou a mão perto do vale dos seios e achou um colar. Puxou-o até arrancá-lo do pescoço. Observou cada detalhe trabalhado ali. Com a ponta dos dedos redesenhou as formas. Lembranças lindas vieram em sua mente. Lembranças que ela nunca valorizou. Mas, que agora vinham como música para os ouvidos. Suspirou. Fechou seus orbes e deixou que uma outra lágrima cruzasse sua bochecha.

-Me perdoe, Inuyasha.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Errr... Eu diria, oi?**

**Só por medo, não vou dizer olá.**

**Mas, fingemos que fiz uma saudação.**

**Nem quis ver a última vez que postei, por que só de pensar que faz muito tempo que não entro no F. , já fico roxa de vergonha. Peço perdão... De joelhos no milho.**

**Bom, tive a feira cultural do meu colégio, então, estou mais inspirada. Nas minhas duas fics, aliás. Essa estou dando mais prioridade, porque ela já tá enferrujando. Até já enjoei. Espero, realmente, que vocês ainda estejam afim de ler.**

**Sei, que está confuso e sem sentido. Mas, as coisas irão se desenrolando. Ah! E a história da ruiva, bom, quem é que é ruiva no animê? Depois eu explico a histórinha dela. Sabe... Eu sempre quis ser ruiva... Não que vocês tenham perguntado. -.-'**

**Algum Ser: Bom... Hoje não darei oi, de tanta vergonha. Mas, faz tempo que não nos falamos, né? Olha, ainda vou ler todas suas fics de ponta a ponta e estarei preparada para um quiz sobre elas! Me desculpe pela demora... Ha, andei lendo o capítulo, nem eu entendi direito. Espero que não me mate... Muito, muito, obrigada por estar acompanhando e gostando!Ah! E cuidado com os seus fãs, eles são ferozes(estou no meio deles)!Beijos!  
**

**Hikari Sango: Tudo bom? Puxa, me perdoe pela demora!Muitoooo obrigada por estar lendo! Que bom que está gostando!Até mais, beijos.**

**Espero estar perdoada.**

**Bia Landgraf**


	19. Pistas e Dores

**Inuyasha e seus personagens, infelizmente, não me pertencem.**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Décimo Nono Capítulo**

**Pistas e Dores**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flashback:**

**O coração dela se apertou. Colocou a mão no coração e fechou o punho com força enquanto gemia agudamente. E caiu em prantos. Apoiou-se na cama e enxugou as lágrimas.**

**Respirou profundamente, tentando controlar os soluços que vinham involuntariamente. Pousou a mão perto do vale dos seios e achou um colar. Puxou-o até arrancá-lo do pescoço. Observou cada detalhe trabalhado ali. Com a ponta dos dedos redesenhou as formas. Lembranças lindas vieram em sua mente. Lembranças que ela nunca valorizou. Mas que agora vinha como música para os ouvidos. Suspirou. Fechou seus orbes e deixou que uma outra lágrima cruzasse sua bochecha.**

**-Me perdoe, Inuyasha.**

**Fim do Flashback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Pistas e Dores**

Cutucou a mesa mais algumas vezes e parou. Sua mão que apoiava a cabeça passou a tremer. Seus olhos cerraram junto com os punhos. Não importava se era cedo, nem se o sono não vinha, contou carneirinhos até o pasto se limitar. Bateu com força a mão na escrivaninha. Respirou profundamente, tentando, com todas suas forças, segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e soltou um gemido. Por que aquela dor lhe esmagava o peito?

Havia tempos que viviam a lhe dizer o quão venenosa ela era. Esforçava-se a acreditar. Mas quem dissera que no coração poderia se mandar?

O telefone tocou. Inuyasha revirou os olhos e sentiu esperança. Será que poderia ser ela pedindo perdão? Implorando que esquecesse tudo o que disse? Enxugou a água que ainda não caíra e tomou coragem. Esticou o braço e apertou o botão do aparelho.

Nada disse. Permaneceu em sua posição, até ouvir um suspiro.

O meio-yokai olhou para baixo, triste. Aquele não era o suspiro de Kikyou.

#Cara... Eu queria poder te recriminar por nunca me ouvir. Por sempre me ignorar quando afirmava e reafirmava que ela não valia a pena... E apesar disso, queria poder te conformar, consolar, de alguma forma... – supirou novamente - Mas, eu realmente não sei o que dizer...

#Então, - pausou - não gaste sua saliva.

Silêncio.

#Que tal sair... Só pra... Sei lá... Tentar esquecer. - Miroku indagou. -Se quiser eu posso ir aí...Ou então, ligue pra Sango... Ela é uma garota... Talvez saiba dar um consolo melhor...

#E-eu... Já estou melhor.

#Olha... Eu sei o que é perder alguém que a gente ama. Principalmente se ela não pode mais voltar... – pausou – E você também sabe. Mesmo diferentes, somos turistas do mesmo barco. E é pra isso que servem os amigos... Para, de vez em quando deixarmos o orgulho de lado e expor seus sentimentos. Chorar não vai tirar o yokai de você. Não é a Sango que vive falando de machismo? – riu – Lembre-se que por trás de um bom homem, há sempre uma mulher. – Inuyasha respirou e deu um meio sorriso – E sabe, a Kikyou... Ela ainda está aí... Vivinha... E você tem uma vida inteira para se entender com ela... – respirou - E então?

Inuyasha continuou calado. As palavras de Miroku ecoavam em sua mente. Apoiou sua cabeça na mão e olhou pela janela.

#Qual era sua proposta?

#Ahhhhh... – gemeu aliviado – Que bom que não fui ofendido...

#Lembre-se que ainda estou com ódio e morrendo de mau-humor.

#Isso é um lembrete para toda vida. Sango está com Kagome. Será que nesse momento vale um ombro masculino?

#Não quero seu ombro. Mas fique a vontade em assaltar a geladeira. Seshy não está em casa.

#A geladeira também é sua, esqueceu?

#Sim, mas o dinheiro é dele.

#Ótimo. Entrega já vai ser feita.

#Hey...

#Diga.

#...Valeu, Miroku...

O adolescente, do outro lado, sorriu satisfeito.

#Não a de quê.

* * *

-Ai, ai...

Kagome com as bochechas rosadas e o rosto abaixado, lia o papel em suas mãos. Passou o dedo pelas letras e de vez em quando olhava para os lados a procura de informação.

Sango caminhava ao seu lado, com as mãos no bolso das calças e com um enorme desapontamento no rosto.

-Ai, ai...

Cruzaram uma esquina e logo notaram que era um lugar conhecido. Kagome notou mudanças e detalhes. Passou em frente à banca e sentiu o cheiro de natureza que as árvores da praça do colégio traziam. Parou em frente ao portão e ficou a observar. A nova tinta que passaram por aquelas paredes velhas davam um ar moderno, mas ao mesmo tempo, antigo. Em apenas um ano, Kagome não reconhecia aquele lugar repleto de lembranças.

Voltou ao seu papel e então notou os diversos metros que Sango já estava à sua frente.

Olhou para suas sandálias, mas resolveu correr. Não dera nem cinco segundos e estava no chão.

-Aaaaaiiii!

Entretanto, seu grito não era o suficiente para que a outra parasse. Kagome permaneceu de joelhos e rosnou, irritada. Assoprou a mecha de cabelo que caíra em seu rosto e levantou-se. Andou rápido e chegou ao lado de Sango. Ajeitou seus cabelos e comentou:

-Você está impossível, hoje, viu?!

Sango parou e pousou suas mãos na cintura. A outra, chegou a dar mais alguns passos, mas parou também.

-Impossível? Kagome, você sabe realmente o que está fazendo? – suas palavras eram nervosas, entretanto, sua voz estava calma. – Eu confio em você, mas isso não tem sentido algum. Procurar alguém de acordo com seus gostos e manias?

Kagome contorceu o pescoço e passou o dedo por eles.

-Errr... – enrolou-se – Bom... É. – confirmou – Mas, é que... – cruzou os braços e coçou o queixo – Sango, é a minha prima que estamos procurando! Uma bruxa! – exclamou com os braços ao ar.

Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Certo. – afirmou meio contrariada. – Olha, estou pessimista. Exatamente por ela ser... – pausou – _diferente._ Não uma bruxa. Ninguém lhe deu esse título.

-Eu lhe dei. E não há porque ser pessimis... – parou boquiaberta.

Sango arregalou os olhos e olhou para os lados.

-O que foi, Kagome? – perguntou assustada.

Esta, elevou o dedo indicador, formou um sorriso maroto e o balançou com uma nova idéia na cabeça.

-Pessimismo, Sango! – exclamou – É isso! Pessimismo porque ela está fraca, sem seus melhores e eficientes feitiços!

-E...? – pediu informação.

-Sem uma casa que se locomove, sem dinheiro caindo do céu... Simples, simples!! – gritou entre pulos.

-O que é tão simples?

-Ela deve estar simples, de que adianta procurarmos coisas estranhas e chiques se ela não deve ter mais isso?!

Sango abriu a boca, mas nada saíra. Sorriu e exibiu seu dedão.

-Qual seu plano?

* * *

Bufou pela vigésima vez. Suas costas já doíam, precisava sentar. Foi escorregando até cair com tudo ao chão. Gemeu baixinho e massageou o traseiro com um careta no rosto. Ouviu ela discar os números e logo depois, a mesma fala, agora quase decorada: "Ah, me desculpe, engano."

Sango passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no orelhão.

-Então esse era seu magnífico e simples plano? Bom, -passou a contar nos dedos – comprar uma lista telefônica: simples. Ir até o orelhão: simples. Ligar para Tókio inteira: magnífico. Anh? Diga. Era isso?

Kagome sentou ao seu lado, cansada.

-Também não precisa humilhar. Eu fiz o que pude.

O silêncio pairou entre elas. O vento passou e Sango observou a rua deserta. Estava anoitecendo e o único desejo da amiga era encontrar a prima.

-Eu acho que você pode fazer mais. – comentou.

-Chega vai... Aquela história de me subestimar, já era, não funciona. Eu não sou nenhuma máquina, era coisa do momento, agora, - fechou o punho e soltou os dedos - pifou.

-Não estou te subestimando. Apenas acho que você pode fazer mais, com a minha idéia.

Kagome olhou para Sango.

-Fala.

-Precisamos de concentração. – parou – Para o templo Higurashi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome olhou tudo a sua volta. Só se passara um ano, mas aquele lugar cheirava a mofo, tinha um ar antigo e triste. As plantas estavam pálidas, a grama marrom e a construção estava suja, coberta de pó.

-A gente limpava isso todo dia e já era um sufoco.

Sango continuou a caminhar atenta a todos detalhes.

-Kagome... – sorriu – a Goshinbuki. Está linda como sempre.

-É...Ela realmente é encantada... – virou-se – Ou então há mais alguém aqui.

Sango virou-se intolerante.

-Fala sério. – sentou-se perto da Árvore – Vamos. Você precisa de concentração.

A morena sentou e perguntou:

-E depois de me concentrar, o que exatamente eu vou fazer?

-Você é a sacerdotisa aqui, não eu.

Kagome abriu a boca indignada, porém, não disse nada. Riu e pousou a mão na lateral de seu abdômen. Respirou profundamente e fechou seu olhos. Sango viu que o lugar em que ela pousava a mão brilhava. Os cabelos da sacerdotisa levantaram e suas roupas balançaram com muita força. A outra afastou-se, temerosa.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Kagome voltara ao normal. Esta, abriu seus olhos e suspirou. Olhou para a amiga e lhe passou a mensagem pelos olhos: Não dera em nada.

* * *

Deitada à cama, enrolava os cabelos lisos, enquanto admirava o pingente de seu colar. Suspirava e de tempos em tempos lágrimas caíam silenciosas.

A porta se abrira. Seu rosto branco seguiu com os olhos seus passos, até ver o homem sentar à beira da cama.

-Chega de chorar. Não era você, a mulher forte e poderosa que vivia a se gabar? Hey, onde ela está? – passou a mão pelos cabelos da garota, contudo, esta dera um tapa em sua mão. Ele sorriu satisfeito e levantou-se. Foi até a janela e ficou a observar a rua.

-Ás vezes, as pessoas se sentem fortes e confiantes. – Kikyou disse com amargura - Mas todos têm suas fraquezas. – pausou - Você me tirou a vida...

-Que já não valia nada. - completou.

Kikyou sentou-se na cama, inexpressiva, porém magoada.

-Como a vida... Nossa única vida... Pode... Não valer? – perguntou mais para si do que para o homem.

-Vejo que andou refletindo... Está voltando a ser a pura sacerdotisa.

A mulher apertou o pingente de madeira contra o coração e olhou para o homem.

-Ninguém é totalmente pura.

-Ah, claro, você também tinha suas ambições.

-Eu tinha uma vida... Eu tinha minha parte humana...Eu ainda tenho sentimentos, Naraku.

* * *

-Ás vezes... Eu queria poder ser aquelas mocinhas dos filmes... – comentou, deitada, observando o céu – Por que sua pureza é tão grande, que elas conseguem tudo...tudo...

-Eu acho... que não tem ingrediente, Kagome. È só querer...E correr atrás.

-Como posso correr atrás de algo que não tenho idéia de onde esteja?

Kagome e Sango ainda se encontravam no templo, perto da Goshimbuku, deitadas, a observar o céu.

-Ahhhh – gemeu desapontada – Kagome. Eu não sei, né... Você, sei lá. – cutucou a barriga dela – Se tem alguma coisa aí... Você pode ver a jóia. Pode senti-la. Você tem todo aquele poder espiritual que eu não acredito que exista! Então – sentou-se – pelo amor de Kami, não me faça acreditar, mas acredite.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu os olhos inundarem. Pousou as mão no rosto.

-Mas...Sango! – ficou batendo, nervosamente, os pés no chão – O que eu faço, o que eu faço? – tirou as mãos do rosto, chorando – Não sei se acredito!E...Eu quero entender! Quero entender o que acontece e por quê... – soluçou e falou baixo – Eu quero minha prima aqui. Do meu lado, salva.

Sango segurou sua mão e apertou.

-Ela está salva. Eu tenho certeza.

A jovem enxugou as lágrimas e sentou-se. Ficou um tempo observando o chão até que levantou o rosto.

-Inuyasha!

-Quê..? Não, não, ele não vai poder ajudar.

-Não, Sango! Eu vi o Inuyasha.

-Onde? – olhou para os lados.

-Não, aqui, não! – mexeu os braços – A imagem do Inuyasha veio na minha cabeça!

-E...? – arqueou a sobrancelha – De vez em quando eu lembro das pessoas que conheço, sabe. – ironizou.

-Há-há. – fez uma careta – Foi diferente, Sango. Eu senti uma coisa estranha.

-Ahh – disse sem dar muita importância – Pode ter sido um arrepio, já viu ele sem camisa? – Kagome levantou as sobrancelhas – Sei lá, pode ser qualquer coisa: amor, arrepio, dor de barriga, falando nisso, eu tô com uma fome. – pôs a mão na barriga.

Kagome segurou os ombros dela.

-Garota! Eu tô falando sério. – levantou-se – Vai, se mexe. Onde é que ele mora?

-Eu já te disse, dona Higurashi. – disse calmamente – Não me faça acreditar nessa sua espiritualidade. Pra mim, é tudo lorota.

-Que seja! Me leve até a casa dele.

Sango levantou-se, olhou para Kagome e bufou. Não tinha escolha.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Oi...**

**Tudo bom...?**

**Ai, ai... Não vou dizer: "Nossa fazem mais de... que eu não posto um capítulo!"**

**Porque se eu lembrar há quanto tempo, eu choro. **

**Dessa vez, estou escrevendo mesmo. Provavelmente, vou mandar um a cada duas semanas, ou se der um por semana. E pra não ficar cansativo vou começar a aumentar os capítulos, a partir capítulo 20.**

**Peço desculpas, e agradeço a quem acompanha. Margara, obrigada por me lembrar de algo que ainda importa, pra mim.**

**Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-chan:Oi...É otimo saber que está gostando!! Obrigadaaa e desculpa a demora! Beijoss**

**Kagura Fan 17: Ai, que vergonha. Desculpa, viu... Tantos "kdesss" e muuuuuuito tempo depois, aqui está o proximo cap. Espero que goste!Muito obrigada por ler! E muitas desculpas! Beijoss**

**Me desculpa viu, gente.**

**Beijos. Até breve. Sério.**


	20. Não Por Acaso

**Quem dera eu que Inuyasha e seus personagens fossem meus... Oh, vida! xD**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro. ;)**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Vigésimo Capítulo:**

**Não por acaso**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flashback:**

**A jovem enxugou as lágrimas e sentou-se. Ficou um tempo observando o chão até que levantou o rosto.**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Quê..? Não, não, ele não vai poder ajudar.**

**-Não, Sango! Eu vi o Inuyasha.**

**-Onde? – olhou para os lados.**

**-Não, aqui, não! – mexeu os braços – A imagem do Inuyasha veio na minha cabeça!**

**-E...? – arqueou a sobrancelha – De vez em quando eu lembro das pessoas que conheço, sabe. – ironizou.**

**-Há-há. – fez uma careta – Foi diferente, Sango. Eu senti uma coisa estranha.**

**-Ahh – disse sem dar muita importância – Pode ter sido um arrepio, já viu ele sem camisa? – Kagome levantou as sobrancelhas – Sei lá, pode ser qualquer coisa: amor, arrepio, dor de barriga, falando nisso, eu tô com uma fome. – pôs a mão na barriga.**

**Kagome segurou os ombros dela.**

**-Garota! Eu tô falando sério. – levantou-se – Vai, se mexe. Onde é que ele mora?**

**-Eu já te disse, dona Higurashi. – disse calmamente – Não me faça acreditar nessa sua espiritualidade. Pra mim, é tudo lorota.**

**-Que seja! Me leve até a casa dele.**

**Sango levantou-se, olhou para Kagome e bufou. Não tinha escolha.**

**Fim do Flaschback.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20.**

**Não por acaso.**

#É, é sim, Miroku. Avisa o Inuyasha.

#Mas, pera aê, eu não tô entendendo.

#Não me peça pra explicar, eu realmente não sei.

#Onde você está?

#Na rua.

#Na rua?

#Tô ligando do orelhão, Kagome foi compra um rango, que eu tô morrendo de fome. Mas num comenta nada, tá. Ela nem queria que eu ligasse.

#Por que não?

#Sei lá, ela não vai com a cara do Inuyasha. Acho que ela pensou que se eu ligasse pra avisa, ele num ia deixa.

#De qualquer jeito ele não deixaria.

#Há, mas vai deixar senão, ela arromba a porta.

#O que exatamente ela precisa saber com ele?

#Já disse para não pedir explicação: eu não sei.

#É que hoje não é o dia do Inuyasha, sabe. Num sei se ele vai gostar da visita dela.

#Hoje é lua nova? – cochichou.

#Não. Ele tá na maior deprê, por isso que eu vim aqui. A Kikyou acabou tudo com ele.- também sussurrou.

#O quê? Tá brincando?

#Nem. Terminou mesmo. Ele até tá disfarçando, mas o cara tá mau.

#Mas, tipo, ele tá mau, no sentido de estar triste? Ou ele tá jogando pedra pra todo lado?

#Aí depende... Calado, ele tá numa boa. Mas se mexe com ele, já era.

#Então, a K-chan ir aí, é uma fria?

#De repente, é melhor não arriscar.

#Ai, que droga... Ela cismou com alguma porcaria... Vai ser duro segurar.

#Sei lá... Passa aí. Qualquer coisa, corra!

#Fala aí, o Inuyasha tá ouvindo você no telefone?

#Não. Ele foi tomar banho.

#Ah, então, tá. Porque você fala de um jeito que ele parece um monstro.

#Um demônio, aliás um meio-demônio.

#Há, pára com isso, monge! Depois reclama quando apanha...

#Ué, eu não disse nada indecente pra você disse?

#Bom... Na verdade eu tava falando de apanhar do Inuyasha, não... de mim. – corou.

#Ah! He he...

#He... Bom, então até daqui a pouco, Miroku.

#Hã?Tchau, Sango.

A jovem virou-se envergonhada e puxou uma mecha para trás da orelha. Parecia que lembrar que ela batia nesse garoto, que havia uma razão um tanto sem-vergonha para ela usar essa violência fazia relembrar um sentimento estranho que brotou em seu coração. Ela, não sabia ao certo o que era. Mas ele amadurecia, e se demorasse demais, talvez não conseguiria mais controlar aquilo.

-E aí?! – Kagome gritou de boca cheia, babando pra todo lado.

-Credo! Kagome fecha essa boca, sua porca.

Engoliu e ofereceu o salgado comido em suas mãos.

-Tá bom!! – deliciou-se.

-E o meu? – Sango indagou.

-O seu o quê? – arregalou os olhos.

-Ora, eu te dei dinheiro para comprar comida pra mim, também!  
-Ah... é?

-Ahhhhhhhhh... Pelo visto, fui furtada pelo seu estômago grande. – bufou – Vô lá comprar outro.

* * *

Olhou para os lados procurando alguém. Ele não a seguiria. Precisava fazer aquilo. 

Correu para o orelhão da rua, puxou o telefone e passou a discar.

-Não se atreva a fazer isso, Kikyou.

-Ahhhhhhhh...- ela gemeu desanimada, abaixou a cabeça e virou-se – Por que me persegue? – disse numa voz manhosa e triste.

-Tenho que ter certeza de que não fará alguma besteira. – disse o homem alto encapuzado e com chapéu.

-Que droga, Naraku. –bufou e cruzou os braços.

-Vamos, faça-me o favor de voltar para casa.

-O quê? Desde quando manda nisso?

-Olha, você pode até sair, mas eu a seguirei. Não quero que estrague meus planos. Nem que use essas roupas vulgares. – olhou para seu corpo.

Kikyou olhou o yokai com ódio. Puxou sua blusa pra baixo com raiva.

-Não importa o que faça. Seu plano não vai dar certo.

-É bom me avisar. Tomarei medidas drásticas.

-Mas não hoje. Vou sair à noite.

-Pra onde?

-Vou numa boate que abriu.

-Pra quê?

-Você destruiu meu relacionamento com Inuyasha, lembra?

-Ah, vai sair agarrando outros.

-Não. – disse magoada – Quero apenas ... – suspirou tristemente - esquecer. – e virou-se para ir embora.

* * *

-Está começando a criar dívidas. – comentou. 

-Poxa. Eu tava com fome!

-Você comprou o maior e mais caro sanduíche!

-Já disse: tava com fome.

-Que egoísmo.

-Queria que eu fizesse o que?

-Que comprasse dois sanduíches pequenos e baratos!

-E comer os dois? É mais fácil comprar um grande!

-E um pra mim?! – Sango exclamou.

-Ahhh... Claro. – ela sorriu.

-Buffff... – suspirou - É aqui.

Sango parou e apertou o interfone.

_-Pois não._

-Oi! É a Sango, a gente tá indo pro apartamento do Inuyasha.

-Ah! Sim, Sango. Pode subir.

Passaram pelo hall e subiram para o oitavo andar.

-Você vem aqui todo dia? – Kagome indagou.

-Quase. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu também tenho outros amigos de verdade.

-Não, não é estranho. – olhou para o espelho no elevador. – Quer dizer, até é. Antes éramos só nós duas, amigas forever. Isso mudou, né?

-Não. Você ainda é pra sempre, K-chan. – sorriu. A outra correspondeu com outro sorriso.

-Eles parecem ser bons pra você. Eu sempre te botei em encrenca.

-Hah! Isso é... –riu – Mas sempre foi muito bom participar de tudo aquilo. Se aventurando...Mas sabe, eu confesso que estou feliz de estar tendo uma vida mais monótona.

Kagome sorriu. Sentia-se até um pouco triste. Sentia o quanto estavam distantes. Seu reencontro fora muito estranho. Vê-la com outros amigos, vê-la realmente feliz... Alegrava, mas invejava. Principalmente em sentir, que não se encaixava ali. Parecia que a sua época já passara. Os amigos dela eram diferentes de Kagome, eles eram normais.

-Você já tem o que quer falar na cabeça? – saíram do elevador.

-Hãã... O que acha disso: Oi! E aí já ouviram falar das Armações Pirlimpimpin?Não?Jura? Gostariam de saber? – encenou.

-Péssimo. – respondeu – Não acredito que veio aqui pra fazer esse tipo de interrogação! Achei que fosse algo mais importante! Que tal sua prima?

-Querida. Armações Pirlimpimpin, minha prima. – juntou as mãos – Será que isso não te lembra nada?

-A participação dela?

-Sim! – sorriu – Os dois estão totalmente ligados, um no outro!

-Então vai expor o que, por tantos anos, guardamos a sete chaves?

-Jamais disse que confessaria algo sobre isso. Apenas que quero ver se há alguma relação indireta.

-Tirando o envolvimento de Seshoumaru-sama?

-Sim.

-Certo. Mas, ainda tenho dúvidas de que dê certo.

Sango tocou a campainha.

-Não custa tentar. – Kagome disse.

-Boa tarde, garotas! – Miroku abriu a porta radiante.

-Oi, Miroku. – Sango cumprimentou e entrou.

-Senhorita Kagome. – abaixou-se e beijou sua mão. Esta, apenas deu-lhe um sorriso tímido.

Kagome olhou tudo a sua volta. Era ali que Seshoumaru-sama morava. Procurou Sango.

-Ué. Onde ela foi?

-Quer beber algo? – Miroku perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios – Deve ter ido ao quarto do Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Oi. – sorriu.

Sango aproximou-se devagar com um olhar de consolo. Abraçou-o.

-Tudo bem? – sussurrou.

-Aham. – Inuyasha afirmou vagamente.

Na porta surgiu Miroku com um copo em suas mãos. Ao lado, Kagome não entrou, mas encostou-se na porta. A ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Com licença?

Ele respondeu num sorriso triste.

-Fim de semana em casa? – ela perguntou.

-Viu, cara? – Miroku disse – A gente podia sair.

-Se quiserem vão. Vou ficar estudando.

-Nem, nem – Sango começou – Se você fica, a gente também, né, Miroku.

-Na verdade, eu tinha pensado da gente sair pra algum lugar. E já que o Inuyasha não vem, podíamos ir nós dois né, Sango...

-Ai...você é um idiota! – sussurrou e pisou no pé do moreno.

-Ahhhhhhh – gemeu – Mas é lógico que isso não acontecerá, porque senão a senhorita Kagome seguraria vela.

Sango revirou os olhos e Inuyasha deu um meio riso.

-Tem dia pra vocês se acertarem? – Kagome perguntou num sorriso.

-Dia de bebedeira, total inconsciência. – Inuyasha respondeu. Sango deu um tapa no braço dele.

-Eu gostaria de estar consciente. – Miroku comentou.

-Ai, dá pra mudar de assunto. – a vítima pediu.

Inuyasha riu.

"Ele realmente é do contra." - Kagome pensou.

Era o que parecia mesmo. O hanyou vivia sua vida "mau-humoradamente". Todos dias. Mas quando é machucado, fica triste. Fica sereno, calmo.

-Ou, senta aí. – Miroku chamou.

Ela foi um pouco tímida. Remexeu-se e encarou Inuyasha. Sentiu que Sango havia dito que viera apenas para interrogá-lo. Eles olhavam-na , receosos. Porém, a garota nada disse.

-E o Souta? – Houshi perguntou.

-Ah, tá lá em casa. Liguei pra minha mãe. Vai ser tipo uma temporada de férias, no período de aula. Parece que estão com problemas, lá. Tenho medo dela querer voltar.

-Mas, ela não disse nada sobre isso, disse? – Sango indagou.

-Não. É apenas uma possibilidade.

-Meu problema agora é o meu irmão. Não posso deixar ele muito sozinho, mas não posso levá-lo aonde vou, seria me entregar.

-Ora, da próxima traga-o para fazer companhia ao Inuyasha. – o moreno brincou.

-Ah claro.Virar babá. – o meio-yokai respondeu e sorriu – Vou cobrar.

"É ele fica diferente quando leva um pé na bunda." – a morena pensou novamente.

-Isso é um problema. – ela riu.

-E sua antiga casa? – Miroku perguntou. – Está vazia?

-Sim. Sabe que me deu uma idéia, quem sabe eu poderia fazê-lo se ocupar, limpando a casa?

-Pode até ser. – riu - Onde morava?

-Templo Higurashi.

-Hummm... realmente... Higurashi. Não pensei nessa idéia. Então você é a descendeste do consagrado Templo Higurashi?

-Consagrado? Ele é tão respeitado assim?

-Para uma pessoa familiarizada entre monges, sim.

-Ah, claro. – riu.

-Leve-o para meditar. – Inuyasha comentou.

-Talvez diminua toda aquela agitação. – Sango falou.

-É... Ele é hiperativo.

-Ôôôôô... – o meio-yokai deitou na cama onde sentava. – Dê logo um sonífero: seus problemas acabaram.

Assim ficaram a conversar vagamente, de tal forma que esqueceram do tempo passando. E também, do que Kagome tinha que fazer ali.

* * *

#Aham... Entendi, senhor... E o que faço enquanto isso? – perguntou pelo telefone. 

#Continue as investigações sobre a fuga de Higasha.

#Ah, claro... E quando posso voltar à sede?

#Quando acabarem de inspecionar tudo. Foi um acontecimento grave, Ayame, sorte que não estava aqui. Muitos foram mortos.

#É... – supirou – Sorte mesmo.

#Então continue com o seu trabalho. Qualquer coisa, avise-nos. Manteremos contato, agente.

#Certo, senhor. Obrigada.

Apoiou o telefone e bufou.

-Sobra pra mim. Não acredito que ainda não esqueceram essa farsa... Higasha. Dessa vez, Kagome que vai ter que sujar as mãos... – murmurrou – Não vou perder meu emprego de novo.

A ruiva ficou a olhar o nada e indagou-se.

"Quem invadiria o centro policial, para, apenas matar? Não levou dinheiro, documentos, nada..."

-Naraku.

"Ou melhor, um de seus capangas." – pensou.

A imagem que lhe vinha era de Kouga.

Suspirou.

-Isso está muito mal contado... – comentou a si mesma. Lembrando do acontecimento que prendeu Kagome.

"Não importa se ele é aliado do Naraku... Matar...? Simplesmente, por ordens? Não se parece com ele. Não com Kouga".

Olhou para o laptop à sua frente e puxou o mouse. Abriu seus arquivos e procurou a ficha de Naraku.

-Blá... blá... Tudo a mesma coisa...

Passou a ler com mais cuidado. Mínimos detalhes. Ao canto, na ficha superficial, clicou em cada item. _Hanyou._

-Um meio-yokai? – sussurrou espantada.

Ayame voltou aos arquivos velhos. Uma espécie de manual que ganhou quando se tornou policial. Conhecimentos básicos sobre o mundo. As pessoas, os crimes, yokais e meio-yokais, que no momento a interessava.

"Será que Kouga podia não ser culpado?"

Puxou a caneca e tomou um gole do que havia dentro. Fez uma careta e olhou para o líquido. Há quanto tempo aquele café aguado estava ali? Engoliu com desgosto enquanto esperava carregar.

"Ou será que estou procurando algo que não existe... ?"

-Estou apaixonada... – suspirou – Isso está me cegando.

A tela se abriu, mas ela já não estava animada. Desceu a tela sem propósito algum, lendo os subtítulos, sem interesse.

_Transformações._

Parou ali. Quem sabe?

Leu firmemente cada palavra. Coisas que sabia... Coisas que não sabia. Pois, ora, ela era

uma yokai. Porém, sábia, apenas aos seus próprios poderes. E sua imaginação crescia com tantas possibilidade, com idéias mirabolantes de yokais controladores de mente, telesportadores de pessoas, comedor de ovos fritos...

Talvez houvesse uma esperança de achar a resposta. Ou talvez estivesse certa: estava apenas apaixonada.

* * *

-E quando ela levantou, BUM!! – Miroku riu – Explodiu na cara dela! 

-Ahhhh parem de rir!! – Sango pediu – Foi sem querer!!!

Inuyasha quase chorando de rir disse:

-Certo, mas nós nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunca vamos esquecer aquela aula de química!

Ela cruzou os braços e mostrou a língua para os três que gargalhavam.

-Espere um pouco, que já, já, eu lembro de alguns podres que vocês passaram. – falou.

Miroku que aos poucos se controlou, passou a mão no rosto com um sorriso. Respirou um pouco e olhou para os lados.

-Alguém tem horas?

-São... – o meio-yokai puxou o relógio da cabeceira – Uau! Quase seis e meia da tarde!

-Nossa! – Kagome exclamou – O tempo voou!

-Né! – Sango levantou e se espreguiçou – Eu acho que eu já vou!

-Calma aê! É sexta! Amanhã é sábado! – Miroku lembrou.

-Realmente. – Kagome afirmou – Mas eu tenho que ir. Meu irmão tá sozinho. Fica aí, San. A gente pode combina algo esses dias né?

-Tipo mofar em casa? – Inuyasha indagou.

-Pode até ser. – sorriu.

-Te acompanho até a porta, senhorita Kagome.

-Eu também. – Sango completou – Vamô, Inu, a gente aproveita e pega algo pra comer.

Este, se levantou sem muito entusiasmo. Colocou as mãos nas orelhas no topo da cabeça e resmungou:

-Começou.

-O quê?

-Essa vizinha!

-Não tô ouvindo nada. – o humano disse.

-Espera só um instante, daqui a pouco aumenta.

-Achei que aquela história de vizinha barulhenta só irritava ao seu irmão. – Sango falou.

-Meio-irmão. É... No começo. Agora, é terrível.

Kagome, quieta por alguns instantes, ficou a pensar. _Som alto. E...essas músicas._ Lembrava algo...Algo muito familiar. Quem sabe fosse besteira dela, pois, muitas pessoas nesse mundo poderiam gostar de tais músicas e de tal jeito de ouvi-las.

"Mas...".

-Oras! Porque não vai lá tirar satisfação!? – Kagome indagou.

-O Seshy já fez isso. Mas quem disse que ela abaixa o som?

Teimosia. Isso poderia lembrar Kagome. Mas lembrava sua prima. Lembrava Rin.

-Vamô lá!

-O quê? – Sango exclamou.

-Se ela num tá respeitando um... Vamô vê se ela respeita um grupo todo.

-Mas... Vocês nem moram aqui! Ela tinha que respeitar a mim!

Era tarde demais. Kagome correu para a porta, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sango, atrás, apenas duvidava. Tinha certeza: havia algo por trás daquilo. Simplesmente tirar satisfações com uma mulher que nunca viu? A vizinha de um cara que ela mal conhece? Ela não queria acreditar, mas ela tinha quase certeza do que encontraria na casa da vizinha.

-Ela costuma fazer isso? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Sim... Mas esse é um caso diferente. Ela tem segundas intenções.

-Por acaso ficar amiga da vizinha do Inuyasha? – o moreno supôs – Ela também gosta de som alto?

Sango apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Deu um meio sorriso e tranqüilamente locomoveu-se à porta.

* * *

**Êêêê!! Dessa vez, não demorei mais que um mês!**

**Estou feliz comigo mesma, por isso! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Pra quem não tinha entendido hoje, eu resolvi melhorar. Lembram da ruiva do capítulo 17?? Era a Ayame, apaixonada pelo Kouga... Certo?**

**Sabe, eu não sei se esse capítulo foi grande. Só quando eu postar que vou descobrir. Estou tentando aumentar os caps, senão a fic vai ficar muuuuuito grande, pq ainda tem muuuuuuita história. Espero que não passe de 40... xD Vai ser dificil...**

**Olha, as reviews, sabe, foram duas, mas que me deram a maior força. Brigada de verdade, gente. Agora, estou realmente afim de continuar. **

**Selene Tatsu: Olá! Que bom que você gostou! Pode deixar que eu vou continuar! Obrigada! Beijos**

**Enila de Afrodite: Oi! Nossa... eu fiquei emocionada com sua review No começo, quando eu apenas lia as fics dos outros eu adorava ficar imaginando o que iria acontecer... E é muito legal saber que outras pessoas fazem isso lendo as minhs fics... É... se o mundo tivesse yokais, seria um doidera! Hehe... Enila, que bom que você está gostando! Muito, mas, muito obrigada, viu?Beijos**

**Bom... É isso. Eu já estou quase no fim do capítulo 21 então, quem sabe eu poste no fim dessa semana.**

**Gente, obrigada por estarem lendo!**

**Beijos**


	21. Shhhhhh!

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro. ;)**

**Por mais sem noção da realidade que esse capítulo seja, espero que gostem e compreendam.**

* * *

**Armações Pirlimpimpin**

**Vigésimo Primeiro Capítulo:**

**Shhhhhh!**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Flashback:**

**Era tarde demais. Kagome correu para a porta, com um sorriso nos lábios.**

**Sango, atrás, apenas duvidava. Tinha certeza: havia algo por trás daquilo. Simplesmente tirar satisfações com uma mulher que nunca viu? A vizinha de um cara que ela mal conhece? Ela não queria acreditar, mas ela tinha quase certeza do que encontraria na casa da vizinha.**

**-Ela costuma fazer isso? – Inuyasha perguntou.**

**-Sim... Mas esse é um caso diferente. Ela tem segundas intenções.**

**-Por acaso ficar amiga da vizinha do Inuyasha? – o moreno supôs – Ela também gosta de som alto?**

**Sango apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Deu um meio sorriso e tranqüilamente locomoveu-se à porta.**

**Fim do Flashback.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 21**

**Shhhhhhhhh!**

A morena chegou ao corredor e viu Kagome perto de um quarto, agachada. Colocava algo no bolso, então fitou Sango. Sorriu e botou um dedo na boca:

-Shhhh!

Sango virou-se e deu de cara com Inuyasha e Miroku prestes a sair do quarto.

Não avançaram apenas a encararam.

-Onde vão?

-Ora, a gente num ia lá – Miroku gesticulou com as mãos – ver o papo da Kagome com a vizinha.

-O-oras... Mas vocês podem ficar aqui. – fechou a boca e abriu novamente, olhou para trás e voltou o fitá-los – Ela vai e volta rapidinho.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Deu um passo e passou a cabeça pelo ombro de Sango, procurando o que ela via, porém, o corredor estava vazio.

-Qual o problema, heim, Sango? – levemente foi empurrando-a para o corredor.

-Cadê a senhorita Kagome?

-Ééé... – a garota virou a cabeça rapidamente e nervosamente. – Kagomeeee!!?? – berrou.

O meio-yokai colocou as mãos nas orelhas:

-Será que pode avisar quando for gritar?

Sango deu um sorriso amarelo como desculpa. Olhou para o fim do corredor e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Ai...Kami, o que ela vai fazer?"

* * *

Toc. Toc. Toc. 

Olhou para trás.

"Abraaa!! Antes que eles apareceram!" – Kagome pensou enquanto mordia suas unhas.

Fitou ao lado da porta, a campainha e balançou a cabeça.

BÉÉÉ!

-Afe... – suspirou. Esperou alguns instantes e passou a bater o pé no chão. Olhou para trás novamente e ouviu vozes. Olhou para a porta e botou a mão no rosto. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. "Se eles chegarem e eu falar que ela não abre... Eles vão começar a interrogar... _Pra quê quer falar com ela?_ Ou coisas do gênero. Abra a porta rápido!"

-Ih... – sussurrou. "Ai...Preciso ao menos fingir... Faça de conta que falou com ela, brigou com ela! Afe... Espero que isso seja convincente". Abriu a boca e gritou falsamente – E NÃO CONTINUE COM ESSA BARDAÇA! POR FAVOR, HÃ! – fechou o punho e bateu na porta como se a vizinha fechasse na cara dela. – Obrigada pela colaboração. – murmurrou enquanto massageava sua mão.

Virou-se e viu que os três chegavam, e ouviram o escândalo. Ela sorriu timidamente com as mãos nas costas, feito inocente.

-Tudo bem? – Sango pronunciou, aparentando, também, estar um pouco nervosa.

Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Puxou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, meio que olhando para baixo.

"Agora, vá embora, Kagome." - esta mesma, pensou "Finja que realmente foi dificil, pegue suas coisas, respire fundo e dê o fora do apê do Inuyasha. Depois pode bater um papo com a vizinha".

-Uhhh... – ela soltou – Mas, nossa, como foi difícil convencê-la. Acho que preciso de um pouco de água. – correu para dentro do apartamento de Inuyasha e foi direto para a cozinha.

Miroku segui-a com os olhos e olhou para o outro lado.

-O estranho é que ainda ouço a música.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abriu a geladeira e puxou a garrafa de água.Encheu seu copo e bebeu apressada, sedenta. E na porta surgiu Sango com um exato ponto de interrogação em sua cara.

-O quê foi isso...? – perguntou apenas mexendo os lábios.

Entretanto, os dois garotos entravam com a mesma cara.

-Ahhhhh...Inuyasha – apoiou o copo de água em suas mãos – Me desculpe... Eu... Sai entrando na sua casa e bebendo sua água. Você, não sabe estou muito nervosa... – disse falsamente – Essa sua vizinha...Ufff! – fez um bico – Realmente é difícil convencê-la. Por Buda, que horror! – sentou-se e botou a mão na testa.

-Até que foi rápido essa sua conversa, não é? – o hanyou indagou desconfiado.

-Ah é? Nossa... Eu nem sei... Nem lembro mais... Só me vêem flaschbacks em minha mente... – terminou de beber sua água e Miroku riu em silêncio. – Agora – respirou profundamente – Tenho que ir. - Chegou perto da porta virou-se para eles e deu um "tchauzinho sorridente".

Os três se encararam e Miroku pronunciou:

-Essa Kagome é mesmo uma figura. – disse num riso.

-Que teatrinho ridículo. – Inuyasha sentou-se, voltando ao seu habitual mau-humor.

-Foi engraçado... Acho que ela levou um fora da vizinha...Ou sei lá, ficou meio sem-graça.

-Pra mim, ela nem falou com ela. Ó: – mexeu uma das orelhas – Ainda tá tocando.

-É... – Miroku fitou a garota ali – O que você acha, Sango?

Esta, que estava quieta olhando o chão, encarou-o, confusa. Não sabia do que estavam falando.

-Ah! – levantou um braço – Pra que vocês ligam tanto pra essa porcaria de música. Esquece! E se te incomoda, vamos sair pra algum lugar. Melhor que ficar enfurnado aqui dentro. – e voltou a olhar o chão.

-Você está bem...? – o humano perguntou.

-Eu... – olhou para cima e suspirou – Tô. É... – balançou a cabeça como se acordasse – Desculpa. Eu não sei do que vocês estavam falando e falei qualquer besteira. Tava pensando em outra coisa.

Ele sorriu.

-Tem problema não. Querem sair ou ver um filme?

-Eu não saio de casa. – Inuyasha cruzou os braços.

-Então...Sango?

-Eu... – começou ainda distraída. – Ah, claro, um filme! – sorriu – Pipoca?

-No armário. – Inuyasha sorriu e foi para a sala.

Quando estavam a sós o moreno voltou a perguntar:

-Está bem mesmo, Sango?

-Estou. – balançou a cabeça e sorriu – Obrigada.

-Por...?

-Por se preocupar.

-Achou que eu não me preocuparia com você? É minha melhor amiga.

-Apesar de tudo? – botou as mãos na cintura.

-Tudo o quê?

-Minhas "estranhezas"...

-Você é misteriosa. Não estranha. Saiba que confio em você. – tocou sua mão.

Ela corou e sorriu. Soltou-se e deu um passo para trás.

-Vá ver o Inuyasha. Podem escolher o filme.

Miroku sorriu e correu para a sala.

Sango suspirou ansiosa. Colocou suas mãos no balcão, com um sorriso nos lábios. Fechou seus olhos e sentiu o coração bater forte.

-Kami...

* * *

Kagome encostou-se na parede. Olhou para o botão à sua frente: chamar ou não chamar o elevador? 

Olhou para os lados e fitou as duas portas. De um lado o apartamento de Inuyasha. Lá, poderia estar com Sango. Poderia conhecer melhor Inuyasha, Miroku ou podia simplesmente esperar que Seshoumaru aparecesse. Podia trocar algumas palavras com ele.

Do outro lado, havia uma pessoa a qual ela não conhecia. Ou pensava não conhecer. A única coisa que sentia é que essa pessoa tinha algo de estranho, algo que procurava. Afinal, ainda sabia que a imagem de Inuyasha a traria à algum lugar e não por acaso.

Elevou seu braço, fechou os olhos, mas ele simplesmente se deixou cair. Olhou para a porta desconhecida e fechou seus olhos.

_Se não arriscar como vai saber?_

Parou em frente à porta. Tocou a campainha. Nada. Então, tocou a maçaneta, entretanto, antes de girá-la, ouviu-se um _click,_como o de uma chave na fechadura. Mas ninguém abriu na porta. Criou coragem e abriu. A principio a sala estava vazia e Kagome deu alguns passos adentro ao cômodo sem fechar a porta atrás de si. Até que, o som acabou. A música simplesmente evaporara e do corredor uma pessoa saíra. A púbere forçou os olhos para ver quem era. Mas não demorou muito ao compreender, e aos poucos, em sua boca formou-se um meio sorriso.

* * *

-Massacre em Tókio? Nem vem, a gente vai assistir com uma garota, lembra? 

-E daí? – Inuyasha levantou os ombros.

-E daí que... Ah, sei lá! Escolhe outro.

-Ninjas: Um ataque mortal.

-Ai, cara. Não.

-Você é que não tá a fim de ver.

-Não! Estou pensando pela Sango.

-Você nem sabe se ela vai gostar desse tipo de filme.

-Mas é uma probabilidade!  
-Feh! – cruzou os braços. Ficou observando o humano mexer em seu DVDs, fazendo caretas para uns, pra outros... Até que suas orelhas se mexeram. – Miroku. – levantou.

-Quê? – olhou-o.

O hanyou correu para a porta de entrada e encostou o ouvido nesta. Abriu suas narinas tentando sentir o cheiro de quem estava ali.

-Tá farejando algo? – ele zombou enquanto ia a sua direção.

-Cale a boca. – tocou sua maçaneta. – Kagome voltou para a casa da mulher.

-Mas ela tinha ido embora.

-Eu sei. Mas agora ela está lá.

-Tá, e daí? Pode ter ido pedir desculpas por ter gritado.

-Você acha? Kagome fazendo isso?

-Ela não faz com você.

-Sabe, - desencostou da porta – achei que era você que até tinha insônia com as histórias da Kagome e da Sango.

-Tá. Mas agora elas estão mais normais.

-Normais? Aquela história de falar com a vizinha foi muito bizarra. E a Sango, você não viu como parecia que ela queria cobrir algo que Kagome provavelmente estaria fazendo? E aliás...Você não disse que a Kagome tinha um propósito ao vir aqui?

-Não viaja.

-Pensa bem, Sango ligou para dizer que viria e que a amiga dela perguntaria algo?

-Olha, nós conversamos quase a tarde inteira. Será que não podia ser uma pergunta qualquer e casual que respondemos?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Ela via uma velha corcunda, com roupas xadrez, óculos encimando o nariz. Tinha em suas mãos uma bengala encupinzada, mas isso não era o suficiente para mantê-la em equilíbrio.

-Invasão domiciliar? – a senhora supôs com uma voz rouca.

-Será que pode me ajudar? –Kagome perguntou falsamente.

A velha inclinou um pouco a cabeça em resposta que sim. Tinha olhos verdes claríssimos que expressava os exatos sentimentos.

-Mora sozinha? – foi se aproximando vagarosamente.

-Moro sim. – deu um passo desengonçado para trás. – Pode dizer o que deseja exatamente, jovem?

-Jovem? – Kagome colocou a mão em seu peito com modéstia – Quantos anos a senhora tem? – abriu seus braços.

-Isso não é algo a se perguntar.

-Imagine! – disse numa voz fina. – Uma curiosidade que me veio.

-Minha querida. Você entrou em minha casa, sem minha devida recepção. Diga o que quer. – olhou para a porta atrás da garota e passou a tremer.

-A senhora quer sentar? – recuou – Procuro uma pessoa que conhece. Parece incomodada, - olhou para trás. – quer que eu feche a porta?

A velha virou de costas para a garota.

-Quero. – a garota correu para fechá-la – E tranque.

Kagome virou-se para a mulher e franziu a testa.

-É necessário? – perguntou lentamente.

-Não muito. Dê apenas uma volta com a chave.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Mas e se não foi?

-Ah, isso é algo a se discutir? Se uma garota perguntou o que devia? Não estamos em nenhum filme americano, Inuyasha. É muito mais real.

-Certo. Mas do jeito que ela é :bem estranho e anor... – parou. Encostou o corpo na porta, novamente. – mal... – completou.

-O que foi? O que ouviu?

-Ela trancou a porta.

-Ela quem?

-Kagome.

-Como sabe que foi ela?

-Porque senti o cheiro dela... Se aproximou e ouvi a porta sendo trancada.

-Cara... Deixa quieto, vai.

-Qual é? – Inuyasha encarou-o – Você não quer descobrir algo novo?

-Algo novo?

-Pode ser que não seja nada. Mas quem sabe pode ser algo que complemente nossas hipóteses.

Miroku sorriu marotamente, cedendo. Balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo.

-Agora não sou só eu. - Passou o braço pelo ombro do meio-yokai – Somos a dupla de detetives!

-Sai fora. – empurrou-o e riu – Bora, antes que a Sango termine a pipoca – abriu a porta e atravessaram o corredor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estou procurando minha prima. – falou enquanto observava-a fazendo o café.

-Sente-se.

-Pode me dar alguma resposta? – indagou enquanto puxava uma cadeira.

-Acho que no momento deve se preocupar com outras coisas.

-Tipo?

-Está procurando outras pessoas, não está?

-Vamos lá, eu sei qu...

-SHHHHH! – interrompeu-a – Não diga nada. Não pode. E não quero.

-O q...

-SHHH! Pare! – respirou e encheu as xícaras – Me diga o que já achou.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ahhh! Tá trancado.!

-Mas, não tudo, pelo que ouvi, só deu uma volta com a chave.

-Quem garante que não ouviu errado?

-Ah, cala a boca, me dá esse troço do seu cinto. – apontou para o cinto de sua calça.

-Tá louco?

Inuyasha puxou o cinto e arrancou os ferros.(1)

-Vai me comprar outro cinto.

-Ai, coitado, quebro um cintinho. – resmungou enquanto colocava o ferro na fechadura com o propósito de abri-la.

-Eu me importo com minha aparência.

-Afe... O cinto é só um detalhe inútil.

-Mas dá um toque. – juntou os dedos – São os detalhes que fazem das pessoas o que elas são.

-Tolas.

-Sim...Mas só uma parte da população... – e continuou a falar sozinho.

O meio – yokai mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou o braço com força.

-Abri! – sussurrou.

-Você podia assaltar uma casa.

-Se as pessoas tivessem uma fechadura como essa, se ela tivesse girado com a chave apenas uma vez e se eu tivesse esse seu cinto de mariquinha, talvez.

-Na próxima, dispenso comentários. – disse enquanto adentravam a casa.

Não havia ninguém na sala.

-Vamos "fuçar" a casa? Ou vai farejar algo? – Miroku sussurrou.

-Estão na cozinha. – murmurrou ignorando-o.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

-Olha a pipoca quentinha! – adentrou a sala – Vocês qu... – olhou para os lados. – Onde eles foram?

Apoiou a pipoca na mesa e correu para dentro dos quartos. Ninguém. Olhou os DVDs em cima da mesa e olhou para trás. A porta da frente estava aberta. Aos poucos e devagar aproximou-se e pôde ver do outro lado do hall, a porta da vizinha entreaberta. Suspirou e até imaginou o que aconteceria. E com a maior calma e com a maior naturalidade do mundo, seguiu em direção àquela porta.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha agachou-se e passou a andar de quatro.

-Que isso, cara? – Miroku perguntou assustado.

-Shhhh!! – virou-se para ele e mexeu a mão para que o seguisse.

O monge abaixou também e o seguiu. A porta da cozinha estava entreaberta por um grande vão, mas ela não estava totalmente aberta. Por ali, Inuyasha pôde ver Kagome e uma velha sentadas, tomando café.

_-Sabe que não gosto de café. – a morena comentou._

_-Sei._

_-Então pra quê, se fazer de desconhecida, prima?_

Miroku fitou a velha depois fitou Kagome, olhou para Inuyasha e balançou a cabeça em pergunta:

"Primas?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Já disse para ficar calada. – a velha sibilou.

-Como é?

-Vá pra casa, Kagome. – levantou-se.

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuidadosamente, Sango entrou no cômodo. Tirou as sandálias. E caminhou à "borda do corredor" (2). Espiou e pôde ver, no chão, Miroku e Inuyasha, espiando a cozinha, onde estava Kagome... E ah... Que brecha elas deixaram, estava tudo perdido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-Pra casa? – _Kagome levantou-se também e encarou a senhora.

Inuyasha abriu as narinas e franziu a testa.

_-Olha aqui. _– elevou o dedo – _Eu estou há tempos te procurando, quero as Armações Pirlimpimpin de volta, quero encontrar a jóia e juntar todos, dá pra colaborar... _

O meio yokai mexeu as orelhinhas e virou-se.

-KAGOME NÃO! – Sango gritou correndo para perto dos garotos que a olharam, assustados.

_-Rin? – _Kagome terminou de chamá-la e olhou para Sango que estava à porta.

A velha ali, chegou a olhar à todos, viu os adolescentes no chão, viu Sango gritar e conseguiu lançar um olhar fulminante em cima de Kagome, enquanto caía no chão.

_(Vejemos em câmera lenta):_

A velha, que aparentava certo equilíbrio fecha os olhos fortemente e passa a cair. A principio o que se vê é uma velha, um pouco gorda caindo.Então imagina-se os ossos que ela quebraria, as conseqüências de um mero tombo.

Mas ali no chão o que se vê, não é somente uma velha. Mas uma jovem. Uma mulher com seus vinte e poucos anos. No seu vestido florido, com seus chinelos laranjas. A garota é pequena, mas parecia forte à queda. Com o cotovelo apoiado ao chão, seu rosto era coberto pelas mechas da franja castanha. Aquela era Rin.

**LEIAM, POR FAVOR:**

**Uma pequena nota:**

**Gente, eu sei que pode parecer, que essa cena não seja algo a se surpreender num mundo onde há yokais e muitas outras coisas estranhas. Mas se coloque no lugar das pessoas normais. Tudo bem que é estranho existirem yokais, mas seria a normalidade de se ter um animal de estimação em casa, por exemplo. Então, apesar disso, nesse mundo (que é a Terra) a magia, bruxaria ou qualquer outra coisa sobrenatural é algo um pouco desconhecido, mas afirmado por muitos cientistas de que é algo simplesmente impossível de se existir. Tudo bem, quando você ler vai pensar: "Ué, no lugar deles eu ia achar super legal! Magia!" Mas realmente se coloque no lugar deles, você não pensaria que está louco, que é uma pegadinha, afinal esse tipo de coisa acontece nos livros, nos filmes, mas não nas nossas vidas, e é difícil se imaginar nessa situação. Porém, para essa cena não passar de uma coisa boba precisa ser bem interpretada. OK? Arigatou!**

-Errrrrrr... – Kagome fez uma careta e coçou a cabeça. – Foi mal. – olhou para Sango, que estava com uma cara de que morreria.

Devagar os meninos levantaram e olharam para a amiga, agora de cabeça baixa.

De repente, Rin, levantou a cabeça, revelando seu belo rosto. Suas sobrancelhas mostravam a fúria de seus olhos e rapidamente levantou.

-Está louca!?– gritou. Em seguida olhando para Inuyasha e Miroku. – Eu disse pra ficar calada!

-Eu... – olhou para Inuyasha, seguido de Miroku, Sango, para então olhar sua prima. – Me perdoe, eu não sabia que estavam ali e... – parou e sentou.

-Disse para ficar calada! E meu nome se incluía! Você sabe que não pode enquanto há humanos normais aqui!

Miroku olhou para Sango e para Rin.

-Estou confuso. – disse por fim. – Isso é feitiçaria...? – perguntou mais a si do que a elas - Quer dizer que sempre souberam sobre essas Armações não sei o que lá...e – olhou para Kagome – mais isso?! – apontou para Rin.

O hanyou, ali, coçou a cabeça.

-Isso... – Miroku recomeçou – é loucura.

Sango tocou seu braço, entretanto, ele esquivou-se, com medo. Olhou pra baixo e correu para fora do apartamento.O vento que ele fez ao passar por ela, tocou seu rosto como um corte.Chegou a chamá-lo, em pensamento. Abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, porém, nada saía. Fitou Inuyasha, que quase gaguejando avisou:

-E-eu...– riu secamente – O monge surtou - apontou para o nada - Afinal, nada disso foi real, não é...? – engoliu em seco e encarou a prima de Kagome.

-Sinto muito. – ela disse em resposta.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e olhou para os lados. Manteve a postura, mas vagarosamente voltou para seu apartamento.

Sango sentiu que as lágrimas desceriam. Botou a mão na boca e sentiu-as caindo. Olhou as duas, dentro da cozinha. Olhou exatamente, a mais nova ali. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você não podia ter feito isso. – e correu dali.

-Sango! – ela gritou, saindo para fora do cômodo. Olhou a Rin.

-Eu tinha previsto isso.

-Que eles vissem isso? – disse, sentando-se.

-Não... Estava tentando evitar. Eu vi que eles viriam e senti sua presença.

-Obrigada por avisar.

-Mandei que se calasse.

-Ah, e você é realmente uma pessoa muito gentil. – falou rudemente.

-Olha... – começou vendo a tristeza na prima – Não podia me expor assim. Não só a mim, mas a Sango e a si própria.

-Como eu iria saber que não podia falar seu nome.

-Isso você sabe e a Sango também sabe, por isso gritou. É um contra-feitiço às minhas transformações.

-Tá... – coçou a nuca – Mas, eu achei que você tivesse controle sobre seus feitiços!

-Você sabe que quanto às transformações eu não tenho! E isso não é um descontrole meu, é uma reversão ao feitiço!

-Mas eu falei, tá! Você tava querendo se esconder de mim!  
-Não de você! Mas dos garotos!

-Mas eu não sabia que eles estavam ali. – abaixou a cabeça e botou as mãos no rosto – Ai! Rin! – exclamou – E agora? E a Sango? Vai perder os amigos? Fazia tempo que eles desconfiavam algo!

-Só agora percebeu que pode ter prejudicado a vida da Sango? – franziu a testa.

Kagome deixou que as lágrimas caíssem e jogou-se nos braços da prima.

-Você é tão tola. – Rin sussurrou.

-E você costumava ser mais doce. – retrucou.

A mais velha suspirou e acariciou os cabelos da outra.

-É que ainda estou brava com você. – suspirou.

* * *

-Miroku, me ouve, por favor! 

-Sango... – ele virou-se – Eu... – engoliu um pouco da água que havia no copo em suas mãos. – Não estou bravo. – respirou – Mas estou me sentindo um louco. Sabe, - olhou para baixo – não estou acreditando nos meus próprios olhos. Sinto como se eles estivessem me enganando... E quanto às Armações Pirlimpimpin? Esteve mentindo pra gente?

Sango mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu vontade de chorar. Ouviu passos e atrás de si, Inuyasha entrava com um rosto inexpressivo. Ela apoiou-se na cadeira ao seu lado e fitou os dois.

-Olha. – suspirou – Isso é algo tão idiota. Não é algo interessante para se ouvir, nem para se preocupar. E o que aconteceu agora... – engoliu – Foi sem querer, quer dizer, nomalmente, Kagome não deixaria que outras pessoas vissem o que vocês viram.– eles a encararam – Mas... Foi sem querer.

-Por mim tanto faz, se foi sem querer ou por querer...Eu só quero saber o que era aquilo.

-Não é algo ruim, acreditem. A Kagome...

-É sempre assim, Sango. – Miroku interrompeu-a.

-Está sempre defendendo a Kagome.-Inuyasha passou a falar.

-Mas eu não estava defendendo-a.

-Mas parece que você não está percebendo o quanto ela é estranha. – o meio yokai voltou a falar - Pode ser, que antes, ela fosse normal. Mas agora... Parece que você está cega quanto a ela... E quem é essa mulher... Aliás, essa bruxa, que ela conhece?

Sango caminhou pela cozinha e apoiou-se no balcão.

-É... A Rin é mesmo uma bruxa. Nisso vocês acertaram. Mas, sabe - fechou os olhos - não estou cega quanto Kagome. E isso não é uma defesa. – riu amargamente – É uma realidade. – Fitou o chão – Maior realidade ainda, é ter que dizer, que dessa vez, vocês estão cegos quanto a mim. – suspirou – E a culpa não é de nenhum dos dois. Eu é que acabei por cegá-los. – deixou que mais lágrimas caíssem – Eu só queria esquecer o passado e viver uma vida normal, com amigos de verdade. – respirou – Só que há certas coisas que nascem com a gente, e infelizmente vai me perseguir a vida interira - olhou para os dois. – E essa é uma parte da minha história, que vocês ainda não conhecem. – e saiu.

* * *

Kikyou sentou-se à frente do espelho. Mexeu em seus cabelos e ficou a se olhar. Os olhos ainda inchados. Seu rosto tão branco. Fitou a maquiagem no balcão e buscou um batom vermelho, passando com uma enorme delicadeza em cada canto de seus lábios. Por cima passou um brilho, para que ficasse um tom mais forte. Pegou o lápis e passou pelos seus olhos, contornando-os perfeitamente, com muita pressão. Passou o dedo pelas pálpebras, com o propósito de tirar o que havia borrado. Usou um rímel preto, um pouco melado. Piscou algumas vezes e voltou a se olhar. Estava pior. Olhos negros, boca-sangue e uma cara pálida. 

Levantou-se e aproveitou para olhar, também, sua roupa. Vestia um short preto, curtíssimo, moda verão. Um tomara-que-caia vermelho, bem juntou ao seu corpo. Nos pés, usava um salto preto.

A jovem suspirou. Tirou os sapatos e despiu-se. Procurou seu removedor de maquiagem e tirou tudo aquilo que havia pintado. Procurou em seu armário, uma velha calça _jeans_ azul, não muito escura. Vestiu-a e fez conjunto com uma blusa de alças brancas. Sentou-se novamente em frente ao espelho. Pegou um _blush _meio alaranjado e passou levemente nas maçãs do rosto. Pegou novamente seu lápis preto e passou levemente, apenas para não sair com os olhos sem nada. E por fim, passou em seus lábios um _gloss _sem cor. Pegou do cabide uma jaqueta _jeans_ de mesma cor da calça.

Antes de sair do quarto olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Observou todos os ângulos. Olhou em cima da sua cama e se aproximou. Perto do travesseiro puxou o colar que um dia Inuyasha dera a ela. Colocou em seu pescoço.

Mais uma vez olhou-se no espelho e deu um sorriso triste.

Chegou a sua sala e sentou-se no sofá. Puxou do bolso, seu celular. Olhou para os lados e começou a escrever uma mensagem no celular.

O que ela não sabia era que no corredor, atrás de si, Naraku a observava com o pior dos sorrisos.

_Inuyasha, podemos nos encontrar?_

* * *

-Está conseguindo se virar? 

-Quase, agora vou ter que mudar de apartamento.

-Ah... – suspirou – É tudo culpa minha.

-Não... – consolou – Quer dizer... – mordeu o lábio inferior.

Kagome riu.

-Eu sou mesmo uma destruidora de vidas.

-Ou está apenas dando uma de coitadinha.

-É. – deu de ombros – Pode até ser.

Silêncio. Rin elevou os dedos e levou as xícaras à pia.

-Acho – Kagome recomeçou – Que pode morar comigo.

-Aonde? A principio, achei que tivesse se mudado. Aliás, e a tia, o vovô e o Souta?

-Ai... É uma longa história. – bufou tristemente. – Estou cansada e já está tarde.

-É... Então temos uma longa noite para me contar tudo o que está acontecendo.

* * *

-Então a gente vai ficar aqui. Dois manés sentados olhando para a TV desligada? 

-Você pode ligá-la se quiser.

-Não era a essa situação que queria chegar. – Inuyasha retrucou. – Qual o seu problema?

-Achei que a Sango confiasse na gente.

-Ah, claro... Se eu tivesse uma vida cheia de coisas sobrenaturais, eu contaria pra todo mundo. – disse sério.

-Só que nós somos os amigos dela. – olhou para o chão. – Eu acho que há muito mais que um grupo secreto que zoa na escola...

-Mais que uma bruxa no meio deles?

-Acho. – levantou-se e botou a mão no queixo. – Não pode ser só isso... Pode?

-Pode. – respondeu.

-Dá licença. – olhou para Inuyasha – Não estava falando com você.

-Ah, desculpe por atrapalhar seus diálogos com sua mente.

-Shhhh... – sibilou enquanto andava pela sala. – Tem algo mais. – sentou-se novamente.

-Isso é. – Inuyasha ligou a TV, porém a desligou – Vou ligar pra ela.

-Pra perguntar? – Miroku exclamou.

-Não! È óbvio que não! Mais do que isso, ela também está triste.

-Só se for arrependida. – o monge cruzou os braços.

-Arrependida pelo quê?

-Por nunca ter contado!

-Você... – fitou seu rosto – É um idiota. As pessoas erram também.

-OK. – levantou – Agora você é o cara gente boa que tem sentimentos?

-Você está sem seus sentimentos.

-Eu tô decepcionado. – elevou o dedo. – Tô triste com uma garota que eu achei que confiava.

-E eu achando que você nunca ficaria assim por uma garota. – o hanyou ironizou num sussurro, enquanto pegava o celular – Eu disco e você diz isso pra el...

-Mas é que sabe, estou confuso! O que foi aquela coisa estranha que aconteceu? Você não está assustado? - encarou-o.

Mas o que viu foi o hanyou a olhar a tela. Com os olhos arregalados e vidrados. E percebendo o silêncio e falta de atenção o monge chamou:

-Inuyasha?

-Eu vou sair. – deixou o celular no sofá e correu para o quarto.

Miroku arqueou as sobrancelhas e trouxe para si o celular . Balançou a cabeça ao ver a mensagem que ele mal fechara. A mensagem de Kikyou.

"Ele não aprende...".

* * *

-Oi mana! 

-Oi Kohaku.

-Sabe, o papai saiu...

-É mesmo? – interrompeu sem muita animação – Pra onde ele foi?

-Foi dar treino.

-Ah sim. – entrou no quarto, sentou-se na cadeira e abriu sua bolsa – Se não se importa, eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

-Ei! Mas eu preciso comer!

-Ah... – ela riu – Era isso que você queria desde o começo. – sorriu. – Está na hora de aprender a cozinhar.

-Pode começar a me ensinar!

-Claro. – aceitou – Vá indo para a cozinha, só vou trocar de roupa e já vou te ajudar.

-Tá, mas, ei! Eu é que ia te ajudar.

-É, mas hoje você é o cozinheiro, sou apenas sua assistente. – brincou.

-Certo!Então, vamos logo, assistente. – o garoto piscou e correu para a cozinha.

Sango riu e ficou a olhar a porta. Devagar, passou a se trocar. Ela já não entendia toda aquela bagunça. Queria apenas mudar tudo. Ou então, esquecer. Queria poder dizer todas a verdade para seus amigos, mas sempre sentiu que não podia. Então, de uma hora para a outra Kagome deixa escapar um pedaço de uma história, a qual eles não sabiam o começo. O que Sango queria era saber o final. Mas ela não estava a fim de procurar a jóia. De enfrentar perigos. De pensar em planos. De lutar. De se machucar. De ganhar. De perder. Aliás, nem estava a fim de ensinar seu irmão a cozinhar.

"Quem sabe, isso pode me divertir um pouco. Somente para esquecer tudo, pelo menos por alguns instantes...".

* * *

Inuyasha ajeitou a camisa azul que fazia conjunto com a calça _jeans._ Olhou-se no espelho e suspirou. Será que aquilo era uma brincadeira? Ou Kikyou estava falando sério? Sério ou não, o que queria? Voltar a namorar, ou apenas dar uma explicação? Ou pior, queria humilhá-lo na frente de um monte de pessoas que ela deve ter chamado, também. 

-Só arriscando, pra saber... – sussurrou para si.

Correu para a sala, então, lembrou-se de Miroku que deixara para trás, mas que ainda estava lá, lendo uma revista.

-Pode ficar aí. – Inuyasha disse – Estou saindo, então cuidado, quando Seshoumaru chegar.

Miroku com a face ainda triste, porém, séria, levantou e se aproximou.

-Você não vai fazer isso, vai? – tocou seu ombro – Não de novo.

-O que eu irei fazer? – tirou a mão do amigo.

-Se machucar. Mais uma vez. Você está pedindo, Inuyasha.

-Olha, Miroku, eu só quero uma explicação. Uma pessoa não acaba com a outra, assim, de uma hora pra outra!

-Mas e se ela só quiser te ferir ainda mais? Você não está indo apenas para pedir uma explicação, está? Me diga que você não tem nenhuma esperança dela te pedir de volta.

O meio-yokai olhou pra baixo e o encarou novamente.

-E se eu tiver? O que você tem com isso?

-O que tem? Acontece que eu sou seu amigo. E há certas coisas que você não está conseguindo ver!

-Eu acho que quem não vê é você! – elevou o tom – Você e a Sango se dizem amigos, mas vivem botando defeito na pessoa que eu amo. Que tipo de pessoas vocês são? Ela me ama, só vocês não vêem! – pegou seu celular e saiu do apartamento batendo a porta.

Miroku buscou seu casaco e lamentou a teimosia de Inuyasha. Deu de ombros: ele só estava tentando ajudar.

* * *

Kagome passou a caminhar rápido. Segurou firme sua bolsa. Havia esquecido totalmente de seu irmão, agora no desespero, precisava ver se estava bem. Atravessava as ruas, desconfiava das pessoas. Afinal, era noite e estava andando sozinha. E mesmo com tais preocupações, tinha em sua mente Sango(Como ela está? Voltou pra casa? Ou estaria contanto tudo para os dois?), os garotos(Estariam questionando a confiança de Sango?Ou antes, estariam questionando sua própria sanidade?), Rin(Descoberta?) e Souta( Com fome?). 

De repente, parou. Franziu a testa e tocou sua barriga.

-Um fragmento da jóia... Está muito perto. – murmurrou para si mesma. Olhou para o céu e por mais que seja noite, podia ver as nuvens ainda mais escuras. Mas ela sabia que não viria chuva.

-Essa energia maligna junto com a jóia... – mordeu o lábio inferior – Já era.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**(1)Inuyasha puxou o cinto e arrancou os ferros.**

Ficou um pouco estranho, mas pra quem não entendeu, por favor pegue um cinto.(xD) Você verá um ferro reto que é para colocar no buraquinho do cinto e o ferro maior que é para passar o couro. Qual o Inuyasha usou? Não sei. Fica a seu critério.

**(2) E caminhou à "borda do corredor".**

Nisso, Sango estava andando "apoiada" na parede. Como nos filmes mesmo, nos quais não querem ser visto.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Well...Comecem as desculpas! Hehe... Dessa vez, eu tenho uma boa razão. A principio, eu estava com um problema na internet. Fico assim uma semana e alguns dias... O capítulo estava pronto. Porém, quando minha internet voltou e eu ia postar...BAM! Zuera, num explodiu não. **

**Mas é que tipo, eu reli a fanfic. E eu achei meio estranha...Babaca. Só que eu tinha que botar algum indicio para os garotos, e eu já tinha inventado da vizinha...Tinha que ter um continuação decente. Eu fiz uma, mas depois que eu reli, nossa...Eu não apaguei tudo, eu peguei trechos e fui juntando com outro trechos. Tanto que ali no meio, espero que tenham lido a notinha, por que realmente é estranho pra quem lê. Espero que entendam, porque eu não queria que ficasse uma coisa muito tosca, sei lá... **

**Bom, pra terminar, demorei por causa disso, fiquei muito tempo revisando a fic, e até que foi bom porque me vieram outras idéias.**

**Lexis-chan: Opa, que bom que gostou! Tá aí, espero que tenha gostado desse cap!Valeu por ler!Beijo**

**Sra.Taisho: Ahhh, magina! Eu sei como é, não dá pra fazer mais nada! Hehe...Bom saber que gostou. E a mim tbm, desculpe a demora!Brigada pela review! Beijos**

**Enila de Afrodite: Oi! Haha, minhas fics não te deixam prestar atenção na aula, e suas reviews me dão mais força paea escrever! É uma desvantagem, porque só eu estou ganhando! Bom, pelo menos está de férias agora, não tá? Sabe... O que você imaginou é muito diferente do que eu escrevo? É que sei lá... Dá um pouco de curiosidade em saber o que as pessoas esperam da fic. Meio que, se eles escrevessem como seria...? Olha, eu nem sei se foi muito chocante pra os garotos. Tipo, eles não sabem tudo, mas é estranho. Aliás tá sendo estranho até pra mim escrever, porque a gente tem uma idéia e é um sufoco conseguir passá-la pra quem lê, mesmo porque cada um vai ver de um jeito. Nha... Espero não ter te decepcionado com o tempo, que demorei muito! Mesmo assim, brigada viu?! Você me anima a continuar! Beijos (ah! e lá vai outra explicaçãozinha básica, pra num ficar muito confuso!)**

**Povo, quem não entender algo, pergunte, tá?**

**Mas só pra dar uma clareada:**

**-A velha era a Rin; Ela estava transformada e não queria abrir a porta porque havia previsto que os garotos tentariam descobrir algo, queria evitar que o conseguissem; E apesar de prever disso, ela não prevê tudo, por isso não viu que eles veriam sua transformação e que Kagome abriria a boca.**

Não sei se vão gostar dessa coisa de magia. Pois os membros do grupo que Kagome quer juntar tem que ser variados, e eu achei que isso combinaria um pouco com a Rin que é meio atrapalhado. Foi algo que eu quis arriscar.

**-Seshoumaru tem algo haver com as Armações Pirlimpimpin, mas como foi dito há alguns capítulos atrás(num diálogo de Kagome e Sango, bem no começo da fic) Seshoumaru saiu ileso de algo, pois ninguém do tal grupo, conhecia-o, mas ele estava neste; -->mais sobre isso nos próximos capítulos.**

**Beijos e Obrigada por estarem lendo!**

**Bia Landgraf**


	22. Dores

**Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Ou pelo menos, é isso que vocês pensam. musica maligna**

**Se essa fic se parecer com outra, é por acaso. Pois ela é baseada em fatos reais e idéias do meu, exclusivo, cerébro ;)**

* * *

Armações Pirlimpimpin

Vigésimo Segundo:

Dores

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**

**Flashback:**

**De repente, parou. Franziu a testa e tocou sua barriga.**

**-Um fragmento da jóia... Está muito perto. – murmurrou para si mesma. Olhou para o céu e por mais que seja noite, podia ver as nuvens ainda mais escuras. Mas ela sabia que não viria chuva.**

**-Essa energia maligna junto com a jóia... – mordeu o lábio inferior – Já era.**

**Fim do Flashback.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Dores**

Entrou na sala e acendeu a luz. Tocou o pescoço e afrouxou a gravata. Pousou sua maleta na mesa e tirou o paletó. Dirigiu-se ao corredor e deu de cara com Miroku. Arregalou os olhos e recuou, e mesmo assim, mantendo a postura. O adolescente abriu a boca, também assustado. Voltou à sua expressão séria e falou:

-Já estou de saída. – e passou por ele. – O Inuyasha saiu.

Seshoumaru olhou para o humano que recolhia seus pertences sobre o sofá e virou seus olhos para o corredor escuro. Seu quarto era o primeiro cômodo, então podia-se ver a porta dele. E por mais obscuro que fosse, ele era um yokai e isso não era um problema. Ele franziu a testa e aproximou-se da porta. Agachou-se e empurrou a porta. Ali no chão mesmo, pôde ver um papel dobrado. Parecia frágil, num toque rasgaria. Na verdade, era apenas um guardanapo e Seshoumaru pediu que não tivesse sido usado.

Abriu-o e pode ver a caligrafia redonda e um pouco borrada de uma aluna antiga. Não a melhor, mas diria, a de maior intimidade. Virou-se para o garoto que buscava seu agasalho sobre a cadeira.

-Higurashi esteve aqui?

Miroku que estava um pouco abaixado sobre o sofá, fitou-o e olhou para as mãos do homem à sua frente.

-Ela deixou algo?

Seshoumaru mostrou entre seus dedos o pequeno papel. O moreno endireitou suas costas e estendeu a mão, pedindo o papel. Porém, o yokai fechou o punho esmagando o papel, então o colocando em seu bolso. Miroku abaixou o braço, revirou os olhos intolerante e voltou a arrumar suas coisas. Dessa vez, não iria discutir, nem reclamar. Não insistiria, nem irritaria. Estava chateado demais. Pegou sua mochila e quando ia caminhar à porta ele o chamou:

-Miroku. – virou-se para ele. – Sente-se.

-Eu... – começou.

-Só quero fazer algumas perguntas. – interrompeu.

* * *

Inuyasha colocou as mãos no bolso. Chegou em frente ao lugar e engoliu em seco. Fitou em sua frente o segurança e abriu a boca. Mas nenhum som saiu. O grande homem estendeu a mão pedindo o ingresso. _Ótimo. Ela o chama para uma boate, totalmente do nada, e totalmente despreparado. Como vou entrar sem convite?_

"Aquela..." – ele chegou a pensar, contudo saiu da boate uma mulher correndo, que segurara seu braço e fazia-o correr, também. Era Kikyou.

-Ei! – ele gritou enquanto era puxado.

-Desculpa! – ela falou um pouco alto, correndo – É que a gente precisa ficar fora de alcance!

-Alcance de quem? – gritava. – Está sendo perseguida?!

-Mais ou menos!

-Mais ou menos como? – fitou-a um pouco ofegante.

Kikyou parou de correr e precisou continuar segurando o hanyou, para que, este, não continuasse. Inuyasha ansiou em falar, mas ela calou-o com a mão. A rua não estava totalmente vazia. A garota apoiou-se no peito do meio-yokai e pelo seu ombro, olhou o que havia atrás. Era o Parque Municipal. E aos poucos foi empurrando o adolescente, até poder correr novamente para dentro. E nisso, entraram numa trilha iluminada.

Inuyasha caminhava e a observava, com medo de dizer algo. Não entendia, chegava a sentir um pouco de medo. Chegaram há um banco de madeira comum, que costuma-se ter nesses lugares.

-Me perdoe por tudo isso.

-Eu... – ele a olhou com certa tristeza – Não estou entendendo nada. O que está acontecendo.

-Assim... – Inuyasha sentou e ela fez o mesmo, porém sentou-se em cima de sua própria perna para que pudesse ficar de frente à ele – Eu não havia pensado nessa idéia, eu iria apenas àquela boate, para me distrair.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para baixo. Deu um sorriso triste e soltou um riso zombeteiro: até sabia o que ela iria fazer.

-Não! – ela exclamou – E não é isso que está pensando! – mordeu seu lábio inferior, segurando as lágrimas. – Eu não iria ficar com outros garotos. Mas, eu não concordo com a idéia de ficar de fossa em casa, preciso esquecer. – suspirou – Até ia chamar algumas amigas, quando me veio a idéia de te chamar.

-Você termina sem mais, nem menos... – olhou para o lado – Tá, seria normal chamar alguma amiga para pedir consolo, ou então ficar com outro garoto... Mas, chama exatamente o seu ex, uma pessoa que você odeia? – fitou seus pés.

-Não! – falou um pouco alto – Odiar...Jamais. – disse num sussurro. Kikyou sentiu que as lágrimas

desceriam. Com as duas mãos, fez com que Inuyasha a encarasse – Eu te amo. – deixou que as lágrimas caíssem.

O garoto encarou-a entrando profundamente em seus olhos negros. E foi aí que percebeu o quão bonita estava. Um ar tão saudável e casual. Não aquela Kikyou vulgar e exibida que namorava. Uma Kikyou natural que nunca tinha conhecido, mas que naquele momento havia gostado.

Rapidamente, ela o abraçou e deixou que chorasse mais forte.

-Fui obrigada a terminar com você. – disse entre soluços.

-Quem... – murmurrou – Quem te obrigou a fazer isso? – segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Um homem, que infelizmente, tem todo poder sobre mim. Por isso nada posso fazer.

-Se não pode fazer nada... – com um dedo calou-o.

-É sobre isso que vim falar. E preciso ser rápida.

* * *

Kagome continuou a caminhar. Respirou profundamente e parou. Olhou para o lado e viu o Parque Municipal e aos poucos subiu os olhos para o céu, bem em cima do Parque. A neblina escura parecia que se locomovia para cima das grandes árvores. 

-Que droga. – a garota olhou seu relógio e suspirou, fazendo bico – Tá tão tarde. – lamentou.

Balançou a cabeça e olhou para sua frente. " Vá para casa, Kagome. Não para o perigo". Deu alguns passos e parou de novo. Fechou os olhos fortemente e abaixou a cabeça. Olhou novamente para o parque, em seguida olhando para as poucas pessoas ali na rua. Fechou seu punho e atravessou a rua, correndo. Chegou perto do portão e viu o segurança fechando-o.

-Ahh, não! Não pode estar fechando... – resmungou.

-Tá, tá, sim, então tchauzinho. – disse impaciente.

-Ei, ei! Calmaê – olhou para o céu – Tem gente aí dentro, não pode fechar o parque.

-Ahh! E eu com isso? É só um casalzinho, podem curtir a noite inteira sem interrupções.

"Ih... Então tem gente mesmo." Kagome pensou com uma gota.

-Mas... – pensou numa resposta – Não pode fechar, senhor! Como segurança – apontou para o crachá na roupa do homem – Tem a obrigação de assegurar a segurança dos nossos cidadãos! – balançou a cabeça como se tivesse dito algo realmente fantástico.

O homem um pouco gordo levantou a mão e com um dedo pediu que ela se aproximasse. Esta, deu passo a frente e ele sussurrou.

-Meu chefe está por aqui?

-Bom... – ela começou um pouco desconcertada – Eu não sei, creio que não.

-Então que se ferre! – falou em um tom alto que fez com que a morena se afastasse com uma expressão assustada.

-Olha – começou – Se me deixar entrar, eu faço o que tenho que fazer e ainda chamo o casal pro senhor! Será um problema a menos pra você! É só me abrir por alguns instantes, ninguém reclamará que os trancaram no parque e comigo, não se preocupe que eu posso sair discretamente pelos muros, sou boa nisso – deu uma risadinha falsa e abriu os braços – Viu? Todos saem felizes

-Menos eu! – gritou – Até o casal sair, minutos se passarão. E sabe o que siginifica isso, minutos perdido na MINHA vida! – enfatizou.

-Senhor... – recomeçou – É verão, mas olha como a noite dá uma esfriada. Na natureza, então! Não quer correr o risco de ser demitido por prender pessoas dentro do parque, quer?

-Eles desrespeitaram o horário do parque! – exclamou. Guardou suas chaves no bolso e suspirou. Olhou para Kagome com um olhar triste. – Jovem, eu só quero ir para casa, tá legal? Olhe só pra mim, sou só um velho homem cansado. Vê essas olheras? Deixa o homem descansar. (1)

Kagome abriu a boca tentando protestar. Mas algo dizia à ela que não devia.

"Vai ser egoísta a tal ponto?". Ela fechou a boca e deu um meio sorriso para o homem. Colocou a mão em seu ombro e desejou:

-Bom descanso. – o homem sorriu de volta e tomou seu caminho.

A menina olhou o portão e suspirou. Se para o homem, ela podia pular o muro para voltar pra casa. Porque não pular para entrar. Virou-se e ainda no fim da rua pôde ver o segurança se distanciando. Devia ser horrível trabalhar como segurança e ainda sofrer com esses jovens... Ela deu uma risada. Fitou mais uma vez o céu e o parque. Voltou a ficar séria e passou a "seguir" o muro, para achar uma parte a qual não seria vista. Era como se Kagome estivesse dando a volta no parque, mas do lado de fora. Até que achou um canto o qual não podia ser vista. Virou-se de frente para o muro branco, deu três pulinhos e tentou alcançar. Não deu. Coçou a cabeça e ficou a pensar.

Olhou para trás e viu uma árvore, daquelas comuns, as quais há um pequeno canteiro, na ponta da calçada. Ela era grande e suas folhagem e galhos "beijavam" as árvores do parque. Ou seja, os galhos passavam o muro.Ela olhou para os lados e passou a escalar a árvore. Afinal, também, aquilo não era tão difícil.

"Boa, Kagome. Agora, reze para que o galho te agüente." Mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele não parecia muito firme. "Vá rápido e pule, talvez dê certo."

Ela pôs-se usando todos os membros e foi se apoiando até que chegou um momento em que engatinhou rápido e pulou para o muro. Cambaleou sem nenhum equilíbrio e escorregou, podendo, ainda segurar-se no muro. E nisso, Kagome soltou um gritinho. Seus olhos estavam fechados fortemente. Abriu-os e olhou para baixo. Sorriu. Estava do lado certo: dentro do parque. Soltou-se e caiu de pé na grama. Passou a mão pelas calças, colocou a mão nas costas para ver se a mochila continuava intacta e passou a se "infiltrar" pelos matos.

Então, voltou a sentir ainda mais forte a presença de fragmentos e ainda pior a energia maligna. Mordeu a língua e disse para si mesmo.

-É isso aí. Vamos correr atrás dos problemas, afinal, você não tem nenhum, Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Preciso que fique quieto até eu terminar de falar.

-Se responder às minhas perguntas.

-Não vou responder a nada, Inuyasha. Vou dizer o que tenho que falar, já disse que preciso ser rápida. – disse firmemente e confiante – Olha, eu... – engoliu em seco – Eu sou... Tipo... Uma sacerdotisa.

-Sacerdotisa? – o hanyou franziu a testa.

-É. Eu e mais uma sacerdotisa somos guardiãs da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

-Há. Essa jóia é apenas uma lenda.

-Pra alguns sim, pra outros não. Não é algo que possa afetar o mundo, dependendo do jeito que é utilizada. O que importa é que ela existe e eu, pelo menos, tinha que protegê-la.

-Por que tinha?

-Olha, não estou aqui para falar disso. O importante é que...Bom, por causa de algumas intrigas eu acabei me aliando a esse homem. Criando dívidas, que precisam ser pagas.

-Isso tem haver com dinheiro?

-Não. Tem haver comigo mesmo, estou nas mãos dele. Mas... – segurou as lágrimas – Não sabe como estou arrependida. Eu sei que sempre fui esnobe e idiota, mas ser obrigada a terminar com você me fez ver coisas que eu não conseguia ver.

-Feh! – resmungou – Como se as pessoas pudessem mudar assim, tão do nada.

-Todo mundo pode ser assim se quiser. – disse em lágrimas – Todo mundo tem um lado ruim...E um...Mais decente. Eu apenas escolhi um lado.

-Kikyou, isso não é uma história de mutante, Homem-Aranha, entre o lado bom e mal...

-Não! – interrompeu-o – Escolhi que eu podia mudar isso. Que eu podia me arrepender de ter feito certas coisas e me redimir. Só que estou nas mãos dessa pessoa. A única coisa que quero que saiba é que eu gosto muito de você. Amo. Mas não posso ficar com você. Talvez eu deixe de ir à escola por um tempo, porque estou planejando algo para isso, entende? Vou sair do controle dele, e ser livre. Só peço... – olhou para baixo. – Se quiser espere. Mas viva sua vida.

-Hã? Você fala como se... – pausou e levantou as sobrancelhas – Isso pode te matar, não pode? Está correndo risco de vida... Quem é esse homem, Kikyou? Dá pra falar?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sentiu-se um pouco presa, olhou pra trás, mas não conseguiu. Seu cabelo estava preso numa árvore. "Ótimo" – pensou enquanto tentava tirá-los dali, sem muito cuidado.

-Tantas trilhas no parque e eu tenho que me meter bem nesses caminhos em que não se enxerga nada. – murmurava para si mesma. – Ai... – resmungou quando viu que chegara a trilha, mas percebeu um longa subida – E eu já não agüento mais andar... Você não fica parada nunca, né, Kagome – reclamou sozinha.

E num instante seguinte ficou dura. Abriu a boca e sentiu que algo acertara suas costas, bem perto do ombro e num instinto, levou sua mão até o lugar. E quando estava prestes a pegar o que acertara, sua mão parou, e por mais comandos que desse ao seu cérebro, ele não obedecia. "Como?" E com muito esforço olhou para o braço. Uma flecha. E aos poucos sentiu uma dor. Uma dor fina que percorria suas veias e lhe ardia os olhos.

-Não se preocupe mais. Com isso, não espere muito, você vai ficar paradinha.– ouviu uma voz e pôde ver um homem vestido... De macaco? Uma veste cinza e peluda, com uma máscara de babuíno... Não sabia ao certo qual era a fantasia da vez, mas sabia exatamente quem era o fantasiado. Só precisava acreditar.

"Não pode ser."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Não, não e não. – Kikyou respondeu. – Não vou morrer. Não vou dizer quem é. Nem vou falar mais nada. Você compreendeu, sim? Talvez eu saia por um tempo, mas eu voltarei e tudo estará arrumado. E peço que não conte isso a ninguém, escutou?

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda confuso.

-Certo. Mas saiba que eu gostaria de te ajudar no que fosse necessário e se quiser...

A garota virou o rosto para trás e fez um cara de assustada.

-Ah, não... – sussurrou para si.

-O que foi?

-Vá embora, Inuyasha.

-O que tá acontecendo?

-Vai! – ergueu o braço.

-Ele tá aqui?Ótimo!

-Não! – apertou seu braço – Se continuar aqui, ele te mata!

O hanyou se levantou e pensou em andar, mas virou-se para ela, que abanava os braços pedindo que fosse.

-E você? Ele que vai te matar!

-Ele não pode me matar e não vai! – pausou – Vai!

Inuyasha andou rápido e sentiu o coração se apertar, em suas orelhas, um grito invadiu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Olhou para a ponta da flecha e viu um líquido azul que provavelmente era o que a paralisava. E apesar de estar desaparecendo aos poucos, ainda tinha um pouco. Então, ainda tinha controle sobre seu corpo, pelo menos um pouco. Kagome fechou fortemente os olhos e seu braço, que estava prestes a pegar a flecha, passou a tremer.

"Só...Preciso... Fechar... a mão..." E com um barulho de estralo, ela fechou.

Pronto. Pegara a flecha.

"Agora... É só puxar." E de novo, seus comandos foram ignorados. Passou a tentar mexer, então, todo o corpo, para encontrar algum pedaço, ainda "ouvinte". Com um pequeno movimento, sentiu seus quadris e a abdômen. A ação tornou-se a seguinte: Kagome levava a região da barriga para frente o que acabava movimentando uma pequena parte do tórax. Já seu braço, mesmo com o balanço, continuava congelado, segurando a flecha. Uma parte do corpo era levado para frente, e devagar a flecha ia se soltando do corpo de Kagome, com uma dor ardente e gelada.

-Ahhh! – gemeu quando tirou-a e seu corpo voltou a ter movimentos. Mexeu os membros e falou – Nossa. Então o líquido não entrou no meu corpo, não por inteiro. – completou, sentindo o dedão do pé, dormente. Tirou a mochila de suas costas e pegou um lenço. Limpou a flecha e continuou a segurá-la, olhando para os lados.

"Se Naraku está aqui é preciso se prevenir".

Pegou sua mochila e passou a correr olhando para o chão. Parou e buscou na grama um galho não muito grande, mas que aparentava resistência. Voltou a procurar em seus pertences seu estojo para a "cabeleira". Buscou dois elásticos. E com a mão mesmo, os partiu ao meio. Então, juntou os dois, fazendo uma pequena cordinha. Amarrou de uma ponta a outra do galho, a esticando.

-No improviso, um arque. E na mão, a flecha. – sorriu marotamente e correu até onde sentia a energia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha viu que Kikyou tinha uma flecha presa em si. Correu até ela, que sibilou:

-Não vê que uma armadilha!? Corra! – berrou um pouco encurvada, mas ainda de pé.  
-Você está ferida!

-Dane-se! Você vai sofrer ainda mais! É a você que ele quer! – Então abriu sua boca e gritou. Contudo, não mais pela flecha. Mas pelo ombro. O hanyou abriu a boca e viu em segundos Kikyou ser ferida, sem ele ter feito nada. E ainda pôde vê-la caindo de joelhos com os olhos encharcados de lágrimas, e o ombro, de sangue.

-Será que eu realmente quero Inuyasha? – a voz de Naraku soou, mas era impossível vê-lo – Ou realmente pensou que eu não podia te matar?

-KIKYOU! – Inuyasha tirou sua camisa e colocou no lugar que sangrava, para estancar.

-Vá embora. – ela pedia em lágrimas, caída ao chão.

-Calma. – dizia ofegante. – Espera, eu vou te tirar dessa, Kikyou. Eu vou acabar com ele.

-Não... – pedia quase fechando os olhos. – Não tem jeito.

-Não! Não durma. Não feche os olhos. – suplicou desesperado. – Só fique acordada que tudo vai dar certo, acredite. (1) – segurou sua mão e tocou seu rosto.

O meio-yokai levantou-se, espumando raiva. Procurou com os olhos até ver o homem fantasiado ali e sem ao menos falar algo, passou a atacar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome correu e ouviu barulhos. Foi para trás de uma árvore e pôde ver. Abriu a boca, surpresa.

-Kikyou e Inuyasha? – "Achei que tinham terminado..." Forçou os olhos e pôde vê-la, ferida, enquanto Inuyasha, atacava Naraku e era rebatido, sem a maior compaixão.

-_MISERÁVEL!_ – gritava.

A morena que observava tudo, lembrou do arque-flecha de improviso em suas mãos e colocou-se em posição. Mirou, mas estava muito escuro. E se acertasse Inuyasha? Encolheu os olhos, para tentar enxergar e atirou. Botou a mão na boca e chutou o chão.

-Na árvore? Pelo amor de Deus. – e viu que aos poucos a energia purificadora da flecha ia desintegrando o tronco. Mas ela, não esperaria para ver. Olhou para Kikyou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Fitou-a bem e correu até ela. O que não foi problema, porque nenhum dos dois ali lutando, percebera. Agachou-se bem ao lado da ferida e foi observada.

-Kagome? – indagou como se estivesse louca.

Sem responder, apoiou um dos joelhos no chão e ficou a procurar o fragmento no corpo de Naraku. Observou cada movimento, Inuyasha apanhando, levando umas, e mais outras até que se decidiu. Olhou para o braço de Kikyou e em seguida para a mesma.

-Juro que não vai doer. – mentiu enquanto, tentava tirar com o maior cuidado, a flecha. Kikyou fechou os olhos com as múltiplas dores que sentia. E viu Kagome pegando na bolsa um lenço, o qual limpou o líquido azul da ponta da flecha. Pegou o arco estranho, que fez com que uma sobrancelha de Kikyou levantasse.

-Acerta, acerta, acerta... – Kagome pedia baixo, enquanto mirava. Soltou a flecha e viu o brilho roxo envolto à ela, acertar o fragmento em Naraku.

Este parara de lutar, para gritar. Foi aí, que Inuyasha coberto de feridas e sangue, percebeu a presença de Kagome ali, bem perto de Kikyou, quase inconsciente.

O yokai olhou para os dois, olhou para Kikyou e gritou em protesto, enquanto sentia seu poder saindo. A morena correu para perto e pode apanhar o fragmento da jóia que caía lentamente.

-Vai me pagar por isso.

E em movimentos rápido, socou a cabeça de Inuyasha, o levando ao chão, inconciente e logo em seguida, sem dar tempo para alguma reação, com as garras mesmo, perfurou a perna de Kagome. Deu uma risada esdrúxula e foi esmagado pela árvore que Kagome acertara na primeira vez e foi aos poucos que sua base foi desaparecendo. Mas aquilo não o mataria, mesmo porque, Naraku evaporara dali, para seu esconderijo.

Kagome olhou para sua perna e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, não agüentando a dor. Foi se arrastando para perto dos dois ali no chão. Agora, todos inconscientes. Chegou perto de Kikyou e tocou seu pescoço para ver se ainda estava viva. (3) Mordeu o lábio e puxou do bolso o celular. Discou rapidamente e já ouviu a voz do outro lado.

#Oi?

#Rin...

#Kagome?Tá tudo bem?

#Rin... Chama a ambulância. Mas chama aquela ambulância... Eu tô no Parque Municipal. – olhou para os lados – Se eu não me engano, na trilha pra cachoeira, um, nove, meia.

#Kagome, o que está acontecendo?

#Me faz esse favor? E chama a Ayame. Lembra dela?

#Mas por quê? O que houve?!

#Preciso que ela abafe o caso. São aqueles acidentes, sabe? O de sempre. Mas com outras vítimas.

Rin abriu a boca do outro lado.

#O-o de sempre...? – repetiu.

#Vai logo, por favor.

#Tá, tá, agüenta aí!

Kagome suspirou quase fechando os olhos, se arrastou para um pouco mais perto. Tocou o peito de Inuyasha e o balançou, chamando:

-Inuyasha... – num tom baixo – Inuyashaaaaaaaa... – chamou novamente.

Olhou para a outra garota, aquela sua rival.

-Kikyou. – chamou – Kikyouuu...Hã... – foi balançando a cabeça e sentiu a dor da sua perna lhe invadir as entranhas num calafrio horroroso. Choramingou, soluçando como uma criança.

-Inuyasha...Kikyou...

Olhou pra cima e abriu a boca, chorando – Mamãe?

(?)¬¬

* * *

Viu a ambulância se distanciar com um aperto no coração. A yokai ruiva anotava algumas coisas e foi se aproximando. 

-Você vai lá?

-Vou sim. – Rin respondeu. – É aquela clínica pequena, sabe? Que a gente usava no passado.

-Ah, então não tem muito problema, né?

-Não muito. Mas ainda preciso procurar o Bankotsu lá. Senão não vai dar cochicho com os outros médicos.

-Certo. Eu vou cobrir as coisas na polícia, mas vou precisar mandar alguém para avaliar o local.

-Xi. Não sei, Ayame. Tem que ser alguém de muita confiança, porque tem policial ligado a imprensa. E isso não dá, sabe.

-Vou chamar o Tsukiko. Lembra dele? Tá acostumado com essas coisas. Mas olha, vou precisar que mantenha contato. Quero falar com a Kagome e a Kikyou pra saber o que aconteceu. Preciso de um relatório.

-Relatório?

-É mais é algo meu, não vai pro meu chefe.

-Ah, certo. Vou manter contato, então.

Ayame guardou o bloco no bolso e suspirou.

-Acha que essas coisas vão aparecer com mais freqüência?

-Pode ser que sim.

-Então o processo de "engrupamento" tem que acelerar.

-Tem e muito rápido, mas isso se eles saírem bem daquele hospital. – Rin coçou a cabeça.

-Vão sair, vai ver. – juntou as mãos.

-Tomara. Então, tenho que ir. Qualquer problema: pode chamar.

-Ok, Rin. Até mais, então. – sorriram uma para outra.

Ayame entrou no carro policial sozinha e Rin viu ele partir também. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e passou a andar apressada pelas ruas de Tókio.

* * *

Quando o homem ao lado passou a espirrar um líquido na sua perna, ela sentiu vontade de matá-lo, de pegar algum objeto pontiagudo e fazê-lo sofrer. Mas quando ele lhe deu um sorriso e perguntou:_ Está doendo muito?_ Kagome, não teve muito o que fazer, a não ser dar um sorriso falso e chorar por dentro. 

Ela estava num canto bem isolado. E chegava a ser estranho ver que o homem que cuidava dela, nem ligava para o desespero de seus amigos da ambulância. Talvez quisesse, que ela não percebesse a gravidade de tudo aquilo, mesmo porque, também estava ferida. Mas por mais gentil que fosse, ainda sentia a dor, sentia cansaço e de vez em quando algumas tonturas. E pior, ainda via Inuyasha inconsciente e Kikyou num estado deplorável e assustador.

O que fazia com que Kagome sentisse vontade de dormir. Primeiro, porque realmente estava com sono. E segundo, porque não queria ficar vendo aquilo. Parecia que tudo que faziam fosse em vão. Inuyasha, nem Kikyou acordavam e ora, ainda estavam vivos!

-Agüente – disse o homem que estava ao meu lado – Já estamos chegando.- completou indo ajudar os outros.

A garota virou os olhos sem emoção. Até que ouviu alguém falando: _Acordou! _Bruscamente, ela se virou. Viu Kikyou com os olhos abertos. Ou melhor, arregalados. Parecia assustada e aos poucos, pareceu uma expressão de dor. E não passou um instante, até que começou a chorar. Chorar, berrar e remexer-se. Kagome, então chegou a pensar que a dor estava enlouquecendo-a de tal modo. Mas ao invés de sorrir vingança, ou simplesmente ignorar, ela sentiu medo. Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo. Agora, eram seus olhos que estavam arregalados e de alguma forma, ela queria ajudá-la. Tinha a mão na boca, em choque. E uma sensação muito estranha lhe veio. Lhe vinha o "inhon" da ambulância, o choro de Kikyou, o silêncio de Inuyasha, e o pedido dos homens da ambulância:

-Calma, calma, calma! Vai ficar tudo bem! Agüente um pouco, a dor, já, já vai passar.

E foi devagar que ela parou com berreiro, mas as lágrimas ainda caíam e elas desciam com um ar sombrio que se tornou pior no momento em que seus olhos vermelhos e inchados fitaram Kagome. Esta, num impulso trouxe seu corpo para trás, como se aquela garota fosse atacá-la em tal estado. Kikyou deu um meio sorriso junto a um soluço. Suspirou e pronunciou:

-Oi, Kagome.

Kagome se assustou com tal ato. E foi no instinto em que se aproximou. E nisso, Kikyou passou a respirar forte.

-Há quanto tempo. – ela voltou a falar e mais lágrimas caíram. Fez um careta de dor e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer. Os homens, ali, agiam muito rápido. Mas ela estava em estado de choque. Era incrível, mas aquilo era algo totalmente medonho. De tudo que já havia enfrentado. Pior que ver uma amiga daquele jeito, era uma inimiga.

Kikyou respirou forte, mais lentamente, como se estivesse parindo um filho.

-Eu não quis, sabe. – passou a falar com muita dificuldade. – Acho que saí um pouco do controle.

-O...quê? – Kagome perguntou engolindo em seco. Não era fácil falar com ela. A principio porque se odiavam e por mais juras de ódio que tivessem feito uma outra, falar com ela, era falar com uma estranha. Ela falava com timidez e por estar ferida, falava com medo. Tinha em seus olhos, tal fragilidade.

-A gente só vê as coisas – sorriu entre as lágrimas – que realmente importam, quando elas se vão. Quando não dá mais pra voltar. Ahhh... Maldito tempo.

Ela respondeu num aceno de cabeça, sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras dela.

-A gente fala tanto em aproveitar o presente – Kikyou continuou – Agora... Ponha em prática. Somos totalmente burros. – e riu amargamente.

-Você... Ainda vai ter tempo de botar... Em prática. – Kagome disse aos poucos, insegura.

-Não, não... Eu não quero. Não estou afim, sabe. – suspirou.

-Não, não sei. –disse sinceramente, com lentidão - Você vai acabar bem, só... – seu maxilar passou a tremer de nervosismo, já não media suas palavras – Precisa acreditar.

-Eu acreditei em tanta coisa. Esse mundo de ilusões... – disse chorando mais.

-Agora, faça do seu m-mundo... – gaguejou – a realidade. Você vai continuar nele se quiser.

-A realidade... É que se eu viver, uma hora ou outra, ele vai acabar me matando.

-Não, não vai. Você vai se proteger. – puxou fôlego - Além do mais... Você vai deixar as pessoas que se importam com você? – indagou pensando em Inuyasha.

-Você? – ela perguntou com um sorriso divertido, o que deixou Kagome indignada àquela situação. Porém, entrando na dela, deu um pequeno sorriso e uma risada acabou por sair.

-Por que não?

-Posso lhe devolver uma parte da sua alma. – ela falou séria.

-Olha... – falou no desespero.- Nós nascemos assim. Com... Meia alma! E foram dezesseis anos assim. Qual diferença agora?

-Ai... – lágrimas voltaram a descer – Foi uma boa conversa, mas já não agüento.

-Agüentou até agora! – exclamou – Por não mais!? Olha, você... – levantou os braços – ainda está de bom humor! E ainda diz que vai morrer? – passou a ficar desesperada - Apenas, não desista! Será que não há nada... Não há nenhuma razão que te dê forças?

Kikyou abriu a boca, mas ela não fechou. Um dos médicos da ambulância exclamou examinando um pote em suas mãos:

-Veneno! A ferida do braço esquerdo foi infectada por um veneno!

A morena deitada levantou o braço esquerdo e tocou o outro ombro.

-Estranho que a dor não é exatamente nesse! – Kikyou disse em voz alta. Então fechou fortemente os olhos e soltou um gemido. – Por favor... Diz ao Inuyasha que eu o amava, e que só agora eu vejo isso.

-Não! – Kagome gritou – Você vai dizer isso à ele! Quando estiver curada!

-Não entende? Eu simplesmente não tenho forças para ficar de olhos abertos! – retrucou em mesmo tom.

-Apenas dê uma razão para continuar viva! Uma única razão para continuar a viver! – e num ato brusco apontou para Inuyasha.

Os olhos de Kikyou encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela olhou Inuyasha e voltou o olhar para Kagome. Seu olhar não continha dor, mas sim uma enorme serenidade. Entretanto, seus ombros levantaram-se e sua cabeça caiu para o outro lado.

-Kikyou. – chamou baixo.

-Corra! – o homem da ambulância gritou para o motorista – O veneno deve estar perto de atingir o coração!

A partir daí, as imagens eram fotos borradas, acontecendo numa velocidade rápida, mas que deixava para trás o rastro de tudo que se movimentava. Tudo o que acontecia era uma cena do protagonista, ela só estava assistindo como se ninguém a visse. Os homens corriam para lá e para cá. Mas ela permanecia ajoelhada ao corpo de Kikyou, tremendo. A ambulância parou e os homens se prepararam para tirar as macas com as vítimas.

Kagome tinha seus olhos arregalados. E de repente, pôde ver uma luz pequena da garota deitada que invadiu o seu como um arrepio. Ela respirou profundamente e sentiu como se algo a tivesse completado, mas aquilo não a deixava feliz. Elevou um de seus braços e chamou novamente por Kikyou. Mas ela não respondia. A morena levou a mão à boca e sem que deixasse, as lágrimas desciam violentamente enquanto seu corpo continuava imóvel.

_-Rápido, rápido. Ela está dura!_

_-Está em estado de choque!_

_-Chame o psicólogo de plantão!_

_-Precisa fazer pontos antes!_

_-Mas ela não está nem falando! Parece inconsciente! Olhe nos olhos dela!_

_-... Coloque-a na maca, rápido._

* * *

A luz invadiu seus olhos que aos poucos se abriu. Branco. Branco...Demais. "Estou morta?" 

-Acordou? – viu a imagem de um homem que não reconhecia à sua frente. Virou a cabeça e sentiu seus braços presos. – Só não se mexa, Kagome. È rapidão. – pediu enquanto anotava numa prancheta o que via na máquina ao lado.

De repente sentiu um arrepio na perna e viu que uma mulher tratava do fundo corte que tinha ali. Sentiu que ela havia espirrado algo ali, que lhe ardeu a perna inteira, e era uma dor imensa que não queria suportar.

-Está doendo muito? – o homem voltou a perguntar – Foi um corte profundo. Pode deixar que não vamos amputar. – riu e passou a mexer em alguns botões na máquina – Já limparam, para não infeccionar e fizemos um ponto falso. Porém, vai precisar de um real, entende?

Ela o fitou e ficou a observar. Era Bankotsu? Mas porque ele estava ali? Aliás... Onde ela estava?

-Agora só vamos enfaixar pra não abrir tão cedo. Só que você não vai poder andar muito. Pelo menos até darmos alta. – ela olhou para seus próprios braços e sentiu vários fios grudados em si. – Por favor, ainda não se mexa. – apertou mais botões – Prontinho. – e passou a tirá-lo com cuidado – Queria fazer alguns exames, pra ver se de resto está tudo bem. Fora a perna e um pequeno ferimentos nas suas costas, está em perfeita saúde.

Kagome não dizia nada. Estava confusa. Enquanto isso, o médico ajudava a enfermeira a terminar de enfaixar a perna dela. A garota olhou para seu próprio corpo e viu uma manta branca, comum nos hospitais. Houve um enorme silêncio, até que a enfermeira saiu do quarto e Bankotsu sentou na borda da cama.

-Se lembra de mim? – indagou. E ela acenou com a cabeça – Quanto tempo, não é? – Ela deu um sorriso triste e ele correspondeu – Ah, aliás, sua prima está aqui, vou chamá-la para participar da conversa.

Ele mau abrira porta e Rin correra pra dentro, desesperada. Viu Kagome deitada e a abraçou.

-Calma, pelo amor de Kami, Rin.

-Você está bem? – segurou seu rosto.

Kagome mexeu a cabeça com um pequeno.

-Não há mais exames, Bankotsu?

-Não... Agora só precisamos checar a memória. – disse num tom brincalhão, mas tornou-se sério, quando voltou a sentar na borda da cama virada para as duas. – Sente um pouco, Rin.

Esta se sentou ao lado do travesseiro da prima, segurando sua mão.

-Queria saber do acidente. Lembra-se?

-Acidente... – repetiu.

-Bom... Foi tudo proposital, claro. Mas se lembra?

-Lembro. – juntou as mãos – Há quanto tempo cheguei aqui? – olhou para Rin.

-Bom, já é dia, se quer saber. – ela respondeu.

-Faz tempo.

-Chegaram de madrugada. São dez. Pelo menos você dormiu. – o médico pronunciou.

-O que aconteceu...Com os ou... – e parou arregalando os olhos novamente – tros...

-Kagome... – Rin chamou – Tudo bem?

-Eu... – botou a mão em sua boca e olhou a janela – Acho que sim.

-Então...Se lembra do que aconteceu ...na ambulância? – Bankotsu indagou.

Ela mexeu a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas não iria chorar.

-Ela... – Kagome começou – Não... Sobreviveu mesmo...?

-Olha... Os enfermos da ambulância me disseram um pouco do que aconteceu antes da recaída dela. E entenda, Kagome, quanto ao ferimento do ombro, ela precisava, sim de forças para agüentar. Manter-se acordada, para que o coração não bobeasse com a calmaria. Você estava certíssima. Mas... – suspirou – ainda havia a perfuração do braço. O que a atingiu estava ensopado de um veneno... Mortal. Era inevitável.

-Eu fui atingida por um flecha com um líquido azul! – ela passou a gritar enquanto chorava – Ela foi atingida com uma flecha de líquido azul! Por que ela morreu? E eu... não...?

-Já fizemos exames em você. Os líquidos eram de mesma cor, mas o conteúdo não.

Kagome, agora, botou as duas mãos no rosto para abafar o choro. Deu uma enorme "respirada" com a boca e ficou a soluçar.

-E Inuyasha... Morreu também? – indagou sarcasticamente como se toda a culpa fosse de Bankotsu.

Ele não fez um cara boa e dirigiu o olhar para Rin, que a fitou e respondeu.

-Inuyasha... Está em coma.

Ela parou de soluçar, respirando baixinho e ficou a olhar o médico. Em coma?

-Ele tinha leve batidas na cabeça. O que não seria um problema. Mas descobrimos que levou uma outra pancada muito mais forte na cabeça.

-Mas ele...

-Não sei os riscos dele. – completou. – Os exames ainda não terminaram, pois percebemos que estava em coma a pouquíssimo tempo, se quer saber. A principio achávamos que estava apenas desacordado. Mas as coisas estavam bem piores.

Um silêncio reinou e as lágrimas de Kagome cessaram. Todos estavam pensativos. Bem ele, que não tinha nada haver.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

(1) Em homenagem ao Lula! 

(2) Quando as pessoas têm acidentes graves, é preciso que elas se mantenham acordadas, pois a inconsciência nesses estados pode fazer com que o coração vá parando de bater aos poucos. Por isso, quando os emergencistas(da ambulância)chegam para resgatar alguém, ficam sempre conversando para que ela fique atenta.

(3) Coloque dois dedos perto do centro do seu pescoço e verifique se está vivo, por favor.

* * *

**Ai...Eu matei a Kikyou...**

**Pra quem não gostou, um consolo: eu fiquei muito mau de escrever esse capítulo... Sério, tipo, eu não passei mal de vomitar (hehe) nem nada... Mas depois que eu escrevi... Sei lá, me veio uma sensação tão ruim. Porque, eu dei esperança pra Kikyou, talvez eu tenha dado esperança para alguns de vocês, e aí... Ela morre. É bem pior pra quem escreve, pq eu tenho a cena exata da coisa. Cada expressão dos personagens, que algumas vezes eu não escrevo... Além do mais, cada um pode imaginar de um jeito... E acreditem, o que eu imaginei foi simplesmente... Feio. Poderia dizer até nojento. Realmente não gostei de escrever isso... E você falam: então mude! Eu só não consigo... Podem xingar... Isso foi mesmo sem coração, mas é sério, naquele dia eu dormi com um rombo no meu coração. Pode ser tosco de se ler, mas foi muito, mas muito ruim pra mim. Espero que entendam.**

**Bom, mudando de assunto... Esse foi um capítulo mais de emoções e ações. Eu tinha prometido falar mais sobre Seshoumaru, mas isso vai ficar pro próximo. E aliás, no próximo haverá muitos diálogos, quer dizer, não demais. Mesmo porque a situação ficou parada por causa desse "acidente".**

**Ah... Antes, minha idéia era apenas alguma coisa que machucasse o Inuyasha para haver uma aproximação com a Kagome... Aí, depois que vieram as outras idéias com a Kikyou... Tudo isso... E sabe, estou precisando mesmo de um romance nessa história. A MariInha me lembrou um pouco(obrigada!) sobre a questão do Inu e da Kagome... E sabe, eu reli a fic... E poxa! Estamos no cap 22 e eu não escrevi nada meio... sei lá, romântico. Então, preparem-se, vou aproveitar ao máximo essa situação de fraqueza do Inu! Tá, mas nada muito do tipo, sair agarrando. Só ver umas coisas em comum, e ver que podem ser legais um com o outro. Mas eu não vou falar demais, mesmo porque eu não tenho nada em mente. xD**

**Ahh! E só pra terminar... 4 coisas. 1 - Eu sei que nenhuma pessoa normal deixaria um casal preso no parque à noite, mas sabe como é, eu tinha que extrapolar um pouco. 2 - As coisas da Kagome de subir na árvore de tirar a flecha das costas... Foi estranho... Mas é que eu precisava retardar as ações da Kagome, ao mesmo tempo que tinha que mostrar que Naraku estava lá e ainda assim(ufa!) deixar ela se safar. 3 - Kagome chorando por causa da Kikyou? Isso pode ser estranho de se ler, até você ver alguém morrendo. 4 - Tá, foi escroto aquela história de meia-alma. Eu vou dizer exatamente o que é depois. Mas deu pra imaginar um pouco, não deu?**

**Óiaa... Tive mais reviews do que o normal... ;D**

**Lexis-chan: Aiiii, que bom saber que está desenrolando bem! Espero que vá melhorando...E esse cap? O que achou? Espero que goste e muito obrigadaa!Beijinhos**

**Enila de Afrodite: Xiiiii, isso é! Conta de luz, também é um problema pra mim! Bom, nem deu muito, porque agora as férias estão acabando! E eu só posto agora, que vergonha. Espero que não te decepcione nesse cap, o que achou? Ai, que alívio. Uma fic fazendo isso com uma pessoa? Isso é um sonho!! Hehe, ok, ok, não me conte o que vc imagina, mas se quiser dar sua opinião fique a vontade! Olha, é a segunda review que diz que minha fic está se desenrolando bem! Acho que isso é bom! Ai, ai, obrigada pelos elogios e por estar lendo, vc me empurra pra continuar! Beijos**

**MariInha: Eeeeeee! Valeu pelos elogios! Que bom que gostou, e sim, o Inu vai ficar com a Kagome. No próximos caps pode até ter um climinha, mas não vai demorar muuito não! Desculpe pela demora e obrigada por estar lendo! Beijinhos**

**Sra.Taisho: Eta... Aquele foi mesmo confuso. Mas, serião, pode perguntar o que quiser! No próximo cap, vai dar umas pequenas clareadas pra todo mundo se situar. E essse cap? Gostou? Beijos e obrigada!**

**Plii-Chan: Eba! Que bom que gostou. Ta aí. O que achou? Valeu por ler! Beijinhos**

**Obrigada a todos sinceramente. Peço desculpas pela demora e para quem não gostou do que aconteceu nesse cap.**

**Beijão**


End file.
